Young Justice: Project 10
by Xtremismrk8
Summary: The Team meet a mysterious thief on a break-in, and what happens when he gets involved with the Team? What happens when his past comes back to haunt his present? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? What dangers has he brought to the team? What is he hiding? Will develop it's own timeline. "Here's an idea, try and stay alive." Set in 2011, Set after season 1. AU
1. Heroes and Thieves

Disclaimer: You know, if I wish I did own it, I wouldn't put it on Hiatus for the next few months, in fact I wish it was on now...

Story Notes: This story starts from Valentine's day of 2011 and continues onward up to the end of 2011. This takes place after Auld Aquaintance. Some of the episodes and the comics from the T.V. series are connected and incorporated with this storyline. Updates are sporadic. Info on my profile. If you don't want spoilers, don't go there. Expect Recurring(And will become Main) characters such as Jason Todd, Linda Park, Grant Wilson, Tim Drake, Ted Kord, Helena Bertinelli, and a whole lot more of characters in this story. Also Season 2 never happens.

A/N 2: Please give me constructive criticism, I really want to see how I'm doing on my first fanfic. I hope you aren't mad, this has an two OC's in it, I hope you will like him, at first the story will focus on him, but it **will** shift eventually to all characters. Also there are some points where my writing kinda sucks, so please bear with me!

**2013 ADDITION**: Since Garfield Logan's Mom died in January 16th 2011, I have to make Garfield stuck in the orphanage until M'gann can legally adopt him, seeing as Quaracian law has a strict adoption policy and stuff, He will be in the story soon!. Also just for your info, this is a growing-up story for the OC, so don't be afraid for your pairings, whatever he does, it's just a crush! Your pairings are safe! Enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island**

**February 14th, 2011**

**18:09:16-EST Happy Harbor**

It's Valentine's day and the Team are all spending it making out on the living room, after everyone took out their dates to their all favorite restaurants (minus Kid Flash and Artemis). The Team spent the rest of the day making out, Superboy and Miss Martian are making out on the couch with muffled moans of pleasure, while Kaldur and Rocket were out in a dark corner, Robin and Zatanna on the other couch muffling moans. All of a sudden Kid Flash and Artemis storm in the room fighting again because Kid Flash forgot something special today. The Team quickly broke apart from their pleasurable make-out sessions and as usual the team did not care about it, that is until it got serious.

"Artemis, come on Babe, why are you so mad?" Wally said a bit confused,

"Really Baywatch? You forgot what day it is didn't you?" Artemis said annoyed, and on the verge on slapping Wally's face.

"Is it Monday?, your birthday, something, The day I told you have much-I-love-you-enough-so-that-you-don't-kill-me, please just give me a little hint, Come on it can't be that important!" Wally said still confused.

"IMPORTANT!?"

Damn.

Artemis shouted and was just about to slap him but quickly left the room before she couldn't stop herself from sticking an arrow up his a-

"Aw man, I don't get it what's so special about this day?" Wally said as he rubbed his temples. Superboy just rolled his eyes and went back to making out with Miss Martian.

"Dude, you really forgot what day it is today didn't you?" Robin said to Wally , covering his mouth trying to stifle a giggle.

"Man Rob, I need some help otherwise I'm doomed please what was it today? Monday?

"Dude-" He almost burst out laughing"-it's _Valentine's_ Day" Robin said still trying not to laugh

OH SHI-

"Artemis!, Babe!, WAIT!, COME ON!, PLEASE!, I'M SORRY!", But before the dumbest-boy alive could catch up with Artemis, just then the Intercom sounded and Batman ordered the team to the mission briefing room.

"Team, in the course of the past few months there has been robberies of intel from Luthor Corp and Cadmus bases all across the United States but the most frequent robberies occur in Star City, Central City, Gotham City, and vicinities near Pearl Harbor and Happy Harbor. The main focus of this mission is to stop the thief from retrieving the intel and bring back the stolen intel back to league for further analysis. So far no one has been able to identify the mysterious thief or companies have even noticed anyone breaking in and entering to collect the stolen intel but knowledge of the stolen intel was confirmed when they Luthor Corp did a security check on the mainframes and databases. Our sources indicate his next target is the Metropolis Luthor Corp building in downtown Metropolis. Your mission is to intercept and retrieve the intel without creating an incident"

"Team, this intel stolen is a vital part of figuring out the light's intentions with the missing 16 hours as well what else the Light plans for League and the Team which is why this mission cannot afford to have any slip-ups"

"Batman, why can't you just hack the Luthor Corp systems and retrieve the stolen intel?" Robin asked still confused why he hasn't done it yet.

"Ever since the recent break-ins to their systems Luthor Corp has been tripling their intel's firewalls as well as have it being guarded by one of the most highly advanced security systems on the planet with a 24 hour workforce monitoring the systems and upgrading the software, it's still unbelievable this mysterious thief is capable of getting into the systems undetected."

The Team all look at each other in agreement.

"Anyway, I've tried to match this mysterious thief's MO to the criminals across the nation and so far no matches have come up. You will land in Metropolis Luthor Corp building, monitor and engage the enemy if necessary and maintain radio silence. Deploy"

* * *

Normal POV

**Metropolis Luthor Corp building, Metropolis City**

**February 14th, 2011**

**21:20:29PM EST-Metropolis**

"_Guys, we've been at this for hours can we just go get some food please I'm starving_" Kid Flash groaned over the mind link.

"_Batman said we have to stay here until we catch the guy so quit complaining and just wait._" Artemis said still mad at him.

"_Come on Babe, I'm sorry I forgot about today, I promise I won't make a habit out of this but come I know you like that Buffet down at Happy Harbor, hah? cCome on you know you want some food_" KF said waiting for an answer.

"_Baywatch, we go kicked out of that restaurant at Happy Harbor last time we were there, I didn't even get a chance to eat last time we were there, None of us did!_ " Artemis said annoyed.

"_What are you talking abo- Oh right hehe_" KF said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Uhhh I swear seriously if you don't even car-_" Artemis said before being cut off.

"There he is!" Robin said greatfully as he jumped down.

"Deploy" Aqualad said charging down to the building.

"He better be there" Artemis muttered softly.

* * *

The Team landed on the building to confront the him

"Stop right there!" Aqualad said.

The thief stopped the Team and instantly recognized them as the partners of the Justice League.

"We do not wish to harm you, surrender the intel you have acquired and turn yourself over the the authorities" Aqualad said demandingly.

The thief did not respond, the whole Team stared at him, studying him, and taking in his attire.

The thief was taller than Kid Flash but shorter than Superboy, He was wearing a full non-skintight body suit of unknown material that reached up and connected to his face and neck, he had black padding on the chest and abdomen area and also had black shoulder pads, Black elbow pads, knee pads, a black and dark grey utility belt, both on the left leg and waist, black shoes and some armor parts, a weird looking watch on his right hand, his face was covered with a tinted flat-black wrap-around visor with a dimmed-red center, covering his face and ears from side to side while his lower part of his face was covered with a black mask that looked like the lower part of a paintball mask and and practically the only part of the body that wasn't covered was his since the top of the mask was cut off to show off his jet black hair that was slightly spiked up with some bangs that hung around his face.

"_Guys, he's just standing there, Miss M check his mind see what he's hiding_" Robin said over the mind-link

"_On it_" Miss Martian said, and started to read the thief's mind.

"AHHH!" The entire Team screamed in pain as the mind-link was disrupted.

"Miss Martian what's wrong with the mind link!" Aqualad shouted. Without Miss Martian's link .The Team didn't have a plan.

But before she could answer why, she passed out, leaving the team shocked, and with a very angry Superboy. Without thinking, Superboy ran at the thief.

"Ughhhhh S-SB, wait!" Robin screamed.

He didn't listen, Superboy charged at the thief, screaming his signature roar and started to punch and kick him but the thief started dodging all of the attacks until Superboy was able to grab him, crushing and strangling him with his strength as if he was made if paper. The thief in response didn't say anything but then all of a sudden Superboy realized he was feeling weak at his knees and arms, he soon released the thief and started to fall to the ground doubled all over in pain, he soon realized why he was so weak all of a sudden… he was shot with Kryptonite dart.

"Ahhhh w-wh-att d-did y-you do t-to m-me" Superboy asked painfully

The thief didn't respond just gave him a look, then looked back at the Team whose faces were in disbelieve, the Team thought to themselves still trying to get over the situation, but the thief didn't waste any time. He charged at them trying to take them out and started fighting them throwing blows and kicks at any of them that is until he charged at Zatanna and Rocket. He threw some disks at both Zatanna and Rocket but missed hitting the wall, ricocheting and falling behind them when all of a sudden Rocket put a force field around him trying to contain him.

"Heh so much for Mysterious Thief, we caught him easy as pie" Kid Flash gloated, everyone rolled their eyes as robin began to scan the thief.

"Zee take him out" The Boy Wonder said.

"On it" Zatanna said and recited her spell " Skcus Tuo Lla Eht Ria Morf Mi-"

She was cut off before she finished her full spell as they heard a ticking sound behind them, It was the disks thrown by the thief behind and it was about to explode.

A white flash engulfed them, knocking out both Rocket and Zatanna on the floor as well as releasing the thief out of the Rocket's bubble leaving a very angry Robin and a pissed Aqualad. As the thief was trying to escape Aqualad took out his water-bearers and formed a whip which caught the thief. Aqualad slammed him against one of the electric generators breaking it and leaving exposed wires. Aqualad held him down with his water whip as Kid Flash ran up to him and grabbed him by the suit, lifted him up and started to interrogate him.

"Who are you?, what kind of stuff did you steal?, who do you work for? Answer me before" but before he could finish Kid Flash was shocked with one of the exposed wires held up to his chest by the thief, and once Kid Flash fell to his knees he dropped him down, with Aqualad's water-whips holding him the thief put the wire on the whip sending the electricity toward him, shocking Aqualad to the point of passing out. Seeing both their Team leader and KF down, both Artemis and Robin charged head-on. Robin started throwing down his gas pellets at the thief and tried to disappear, the thief somehow saw this coming and started dodging all of his attacks but was able to hit Robin a few times to the head. When Robin, who was still a bit dazed from the attacks, charged one last time at him, the thief threw rounded disks at him, knowing Robin would simply dodge it, which he did he was soon met with blow onto his chest and the thief put a knockout gas pellet in his mouth, Robin started choking and passed out from the gas. Now all that was left was Artemis. Shooting as many arrows as possible at him he all seemed to dodge them, the thief threw a bomb at her quiver which caused most of the arrows to explode. She was left her with just one gas arrow so she aimed one final shot at him, knowing he would just simple dodged it, she aimed at at the ground and she tried to disappear into the darkness to catch him off-guard, soon after she started fighting him and and finally she knocked him down onto his feet but he quickly got to back up and kicked her, knocking her out over to the ledge. Soon she began fall off the ledge and then as soon as the thief was about to walk away from the team he finally spoke for the first time.

"Oh I hope that I don't regret this" He jumped down.


	2. Agent of Espionage

I felt him kick me right in the gut. I started to feel dizzyness kick in then all of a sudden I tripped against something, I started falling, falling, and feeling so weightless I knew it was going to happen soon, I was going to die, I just didn't think it would have to be now. I felt like I was flying with no way to stop. So I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come, and miss being able to hear Robin's laugh, being able to see Conner and his peppy-Martian girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to see any of friends at GA, Dick, Babs, Bette, I wouldn't be able to see my mom again and I would never be able to see Wally, his freckles, his grin, his red fluffy hair, never again and I didn't even get the chance to tell Baywatch how much I-"

I felt my whole body recoiling as I was being lifted, dropped onto the cold ground. "Ouch" I groaned in a bit of pain, rubbing my head profusely.

"Are you okay?" A near voice said. My vision was a bit blurry but it started to clear up and I soon saw the thief kneeling right next to me, his mask that was covering his face was gone, leaving him with just his visor. "You took quite a fall there miss", He said, his voice slightly gruff to hide his identity, he said it nonchalantly as if it was another regular day for him.

"What the-" , My training kicked in, I quickly got back up on my feet and knocked him down to his back and pinned him to the ground with my legs and arms, straddling his waist." If this is your way of saying thank you, it's kinda awkward, guys must love you", I could tell he was grinning like a bastard under that stupid mask of his, I think he's enjoying this way too much, so I decided to pull my spare compact-bow from my thigh and threaten him with it pointing it at his face,"Woah, Chill come on its Valentine's, where the love seriously?" 'Oh great another boy wonder' I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising my bow up near his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know huh", he said with confidence in his voice,

"No games, No jokes,not in the mood" I said threating him by moving my bow, "Why did you save me?",

"Aww come on, can't a guy save a cute girl from falling 20 stories off a building while she's unconscious" he said, I looked up into his mask and saw the building's reflection from his dark-tinted visor. I fell from a very high place and if not for him I could have been splattered all over the street, I could tell he was grin was getting bigger under the mask. "Why do you so seem mad -" ,This guy is really starting to piss me off.

"Artemis, and considering that I just fell 20 stories cause of you, I seem to be very peachy". I said

"Aww what happened, did your boyfriend forget Valentine's day?"(He struck a really big nerve)

"One more smart-ass comment out of you and you're gonna find an arrow up your as-"

"WOAH, Geez. Low blow, Low blow, that's the nerve I was looking for, geez which deity did I screw over?" he said as he chuckled.

"Do you think this is some sort of game to you, is everything a joke to you?"

"Naw, Funny things are", he giggled

"Why you little-",

"See isn't this fun, come on just trying to lighten up the mood you seem to be having a bad day, okay I'm sorry if I struck a nerve, and besides it is a really cute at that", I could tell he was really sincere, he actually had a heart, I mean why else would he save me, I didn't realize that his face was pulling closer to mine, I felt slightly embarrassed as Aqualad interrupted me,"Artemis are you alright, what's your status?" Aqualad said over the comm.

"I'm uhh fine, I caught the guy, we're on the building below you guys, meet us in five, how are the rest of the Team?"

"They are fine. Some are still a bit dazed, but fine, stay there and maintain you position"

"Copy over and ou-"before I could finish I was head-butted in the face by the guy, I'm so stupid should've paid attention to him, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Oww", I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Sorry about that Miss, but had to be done" He walked and stood on the rooftop ledge about to jump off.

"Hey beautiful, keep your guard up, stay pretty, you never know when I'm going to pop up, and tell your friends I say hi-".He said as his voice faded away but I didn't catch the last part. And with that he leaned back falling off and shot a grapple wire from his wrist swinging from building to building, disappearing into the darkness, guy really knows how to make an exit.

A few minutes later the Team came up to the building where I sat in on the ledge looking out at the Metropolis view, thinking about what he said. I turned around to see M'gann still slighty passed out and on the back of Aqualad's shoulder's while Superboy was being held up at the shoulders by Kid Flash and Robin. Zatanna and Rocket were at the back still a bit sore from the blast,

"Artemis, what happened?" Aqualad asked questionably, batting his eyebrows at me.

"He-he got away" I replied sourly.

Aqualad signed,"It is fine, we must head back to the Cave and treat our teammates injuries."

"We lost the intel and our only suspect, Batman is not going to be happy about this", Robin added disappointed.

_BREAKLINE_

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**Febuary 14th, 2011**

**23:28:16-EST Happy Harbor**

The Team had arrived back at Cave and went to the Med-Bay treating their injuries. Lucky for them the injuries was just minor cuts and burns.

"Team Report to mission briefing room" Batman said angrily over the intercom. The team left to the mission briefing room to find a very pissed of Batman.

"I told you no slip-ups, this was a very delicate mission, retrieve and report that was all!" Batman scolded at them, Bat-Glaring everyone, "I told you the intel we needed was of extreme importance!"

"Batman we-we underestimated our opponent" Aqualad said stuttering

"You UNDERESTIMATED HIM?, It was supposed to be a simple mission, did you even get to ID him?"

Robin sighed"No Batman, but Batman, he-he could have killed us, but instead he took us all down without even breaking a sweat" Robin said a bit still a bit dazed.

"This guy was trained, his planning was admirable and was susceptible to our downfall" Aqualad said

"This guy knew all our strengths and weaknesses and manipulated us to his advantage"

Batman signed "Don't complain to me just because you weren't prepared for him, Miss Martian what happened, the report states that you fell first"

"When I tried reading the thief's mind something happened and knocked me out, only Martians or people with very strong psyche's can do that" Miss M said apologetically.

"Without the psychic link the thief had an advantage over all of us Batman" Superboy added angrily still clenching his fists.

"And you Artemis, care to explain what happened when you and the thief were on the other building"

"We-well, se-see I, We-we" Artemis said.

But before she could answer she was interrupted by a distant voice almost tauntingly, "You know as much as how I love you guys talking about me, this really has to stop, you're making me blush" said a voice and his hidden figure in the dark, everyone turned to see the figure in the shadow.

Everyone took out all their weapons standing ready to fight him but before they could attack he responded. He slowly walked out of the shadows.

"I didn't come here for a fight, but if you want I'm all up for round 2, considering how you just lost round 1" He stepped out of the shadow, smirking and revealing himself as the thief from before. Batman relaxed from his fighting stance.

"Team, stand down" Batman said, shocking everyone.

"But Batman-" Robin said wielding his Eskrima sticks.

"Stand Down" and with those words everyone relaxed and put their weapons down.

"How did you find us?" Batman asked demandingly.

"Although I may not be the World's Greatest Detective it wasn't that hard to figure out where you guys are living, after all you can thank the Joker for finding this place after that slip-up a few years back." He interjected mischievously, "You put a covert ops team in the last place the villains would look, pretty smart, yet kinda overt instead of covert don't you think?"

"That doesn't explain how you knew where all of us were and you didn't assume that we were all with our mentors" Robin added.

"If you could just let me explain without trying to injure me for more than a few minutes then I can give you a proper answer."

_BREAKLINE_

Artemis POV

His words kept buzzing in my head, " Hey beautiful, keep your guard up, stay pretty, you never know when I'm going to pop up, tell your friends I say hi-" and why did he save me why-why did he save me why would he save me? But I was caught off guard by Batman asking me a question.

"We-well you se-see I, We-we" but before I could finish I heard a voice I knew all too well, I turned around to see him in the cave to my disbelieve

WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE HELL DID THIS SMART-A** GET IN HERE? I mentally cursed and thought to myself horribly.

Seriously why am I getting so flustered all of a sudden by this guy, he seems so familiar, so different and unique, but yet he was hiding something. I mean come on why just because he called me cute and made my day a bit better, WAIT NO!

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**February 15, 2011**

**00:16:25**

"I know some of us got off on the wrong foot but please hear me out" The thief stated.

"Team hit the showers, and go to sleep we, will discuss this tomorrow" Batman told the Team.

"But Batman-"

"Hit the showers then head to bed, that's a direct order"

And with that the Team left to the living room but hid behind the counters to listen to Batman and the thief talking.

"Why are you here, who are you?" Batman continued the conversation.

"To answer your question, don't have a name, kinda fills the whole mysterious aura thing, and to answer your other question I am here to give the intel you Team was trying to take from me" Batman knew that when he stopped cracking his jokes he was getting serious.

"Why?"

"We're both on the same side, just using different methods of getting what we want and I'm betting what you want is on the intel I retrieved"

"You mean stole, what's your involvement with Luthor Corp robberies and who hired you?"

He didn't respond just staring at the blank space behind Batman. All of a sudden dozens of Holo-screens appeared around them showing Belle Reve, Kord Industries, Revtech Industries, Luthor Corp Industries and Star Labs along with video feed of 4 ice Villians fighting the justice League last year on the 4th of July, with also Santa Prisca shipping manifests, a map pointing to North Rhelasia and South Rhelasia, a news feed of the injustice league, a picture of Queen Perdita of Vlativa, another news feed with Bruce Wayne with the president of Qurac, a scientist named Ted Kord, and a picture of Dr, Serling Roquette.

"8 months ago on the 4th of July, 4 ice villains attacked simultaneously at 4 different locations across the US, these exact same locations that on the same day intel was stolen from these companies, Kord industries, Revtech Industries and, Star Labs. The villains were used as a cover the intel retrieval, but were all caught too early before all of the intel was completely stolen from these companies. Since the Intel was incomplete they abducted and forced a scientist named Dr. Serling Roquette, I assume your Team had something to with this, To create a machines to eat and store raw data from computers in a form of nano- machines. With most of the intel gone I was hired by the respective companies over the past few months to retrieve the stolen data discreetly without creating an incident between Luthor Corp and them"

"This all seems to line-up between the Team's recent missions in the last year over the past few months, but why not inform the league?" Batman asked.

"They said and I quote 'This must be strictly covert, any revelation to the league will cause an incident between those companies allowing Luthor Corp to sue in court and will have the ability to take all of the tech and intel for the sued companies' and with that, well everyone pretty much loses"

Batman noticed the the Team was listening in on the conversation, so he interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"And that's why-", the thief was cut off by Batman.

"Hold on one second, Team get in here" Batman demanded angrily and the entire Team sighed as they stood Team stepped out of their hiding place a bit regretful for eavesdropping.

"Sorry Bats, but we were just curious" Kid Flash said.

"We will discuss this later, right now he needs to explain some the intel he stole"

"Retrieved, and I rather not continue, but here" The Thief stated, handing Batman a flashdrive.

"What's this?" Batman asked.

"It's a copy of all the files I've stolen from Luthor Corp over the past few months, It has all the intel and everything you need, the drive also acts a beeper, if you need me just call." he said as he released the drive and handing it to him and started heading for the Zeta Tubes.

"Uhh Batman doesn't he know that he can't use the Zeta Tubes?" Kid Flash asked.

Just then the Zeta Tubes computer started acting up" Wa-warning Unrecognized an-and ,Un-unauthorized Member Not-accepted,Not-"

All of a sudden the computer changed into a British man's monotone voice" Recognized Unknown member C08" And with a white flash he was transported to where-ever he wanted.

"Batman did he just-" Artemis asked before being cut off by Robin.

"H-He hacked the Zeta Tubes just by looking at it, didn't even move an inch" Robin said a bit impressed but Batman couldn't take his eye off the Hard Drive.

"Batman can you trace him?" Aqualad asked.

"I placed a tracer on his back, We should be able to follo-"

"Umm, Bats is this yours?" Kid Flash said Picking up the tracer from the Zeta Tube platform.

"He's good" Superboy agreed.

Batman sighed "Team, go to bed, it is a school night. We will discuss this after" and with that everyone left to their respective home-cities still concerned about the thief.

* * *

**Random thing of the day!:**

**Fun fact about the thief: Not to confuse anyone, but the thief's mask is not a domino mask, or a cowl. It is a top cut off cowl, kind like Kid Flash's and a visor and a covered mouth, as it just shows his hair and not his face, it's kinda like a helmet.**


	3. Unexpected Decision

Hey guys I'm back so sorry about the delay here you go

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**February 16th, 2011**

**19:02:27pm-EST**

At the cave, almost everyone on the Team was in deep thought Kid Flash was walking back and forth, Robin looking at the video feed, Megan trying to take her mind off the subject by cooking, Zatanna lying on the couch, Artemis and sitting on the counter, Aqulad against the wall, Rocket sitting on the chairs and Superboy grumbling, everyone mostly replaying the fight last night in their heads, when all of sudden Superboy punched the wall, shattering it,

"Dude what was that for!" Kid Flash screamed

"I'm just mad" he muttered.

"Yeah, that's a statement." KF whispered but Superboy still heard it

"Well how would you feel when someone took you down by a kryptonite?" Superboy said angrily.

"Don't know, because I'm not a superboy! " KF said challengingly.

"Why you little-"

"Enough, we are all just a bit stressed from our defeat last night so let's just all calm down before we do something we might regret/" Aqualad said as calmly as possible

Superboy and Kid Flash just went back to their positions before, Artemis put a hand on Wally's shoulder

"I just don't get it" Robin added.

"What?"

"We've all been replaying the fight in our minds and it doesn't add-up, first he takes us down then all of a sudden he just meets us here conveniently after the fight." Robin stated.

"I still don't get how he was able to block out my telepathy, only very few people can do that." Miss Martian added.

"Yeah me neither" KF added.

"It's just so confusing" Rocket placed her hands on her hips.

Robin on his wrist computer looks at the video and see's what happened.

"Guys I know how he found us, he put tracers down on all of us when we were fighting." Robin interjected.

"How'd you find out boy wonder?" Zatanna asked

"It took me a while but after thinking I realized he touched almost all of us at some point. I kept replaying the security feed from the nearby cam and saw that he all did something to us at some point. As well as taking us down strategically, First he somehow knocked M'gann, second he took out Conner, he then took out both Zee and Rocket, then he took out KF and Aqualad, the he took out me and Artemis but after the puff of smoke from what Artemis did I couldn't see what happened next."

"He took us out by our strengths, First he took out M'gann, which severed the mind link and didn't give us time to make up a plan, then he took out the Superboy, taking out the strength, then he took out the Rocket and Zatanna leaving us with no way of holding him, then he took out our leader and the Wally and lastly he took down the ones with-out the superpowers." Aqualad said quickly catching on.

"What also still bugs me is that why we he give us the intel willingly." Robin said bummed out.

"Yeah."

"Maybe Batman found something on the Hard Drive." KF added said shrugging trying to lighten up the mood

"Maybe, we should probably go check on him he's still in the Briefing Room." Robin said and with that they went to the room and found Batman looking at a dozen screens from the hard drive, seeing everything and trying to piece this whole mess together. His face showed nothing but his body language said otherwise.

"Hey Bats, did you find anything on the Hard Drive?" Kid Flash asked

"Yes, so far everything points out to what the thief explained." Batman said

"How?" Superboy said confused

"He said yesterday when the 4 main ice villains who attacked last year were used as cover for stealing intel from Revtech, Kord industries, Star Labs which was correct but the league just assumed it was just a cover for putting all the main ice villains in Belle Reve Penitentiary to create a prison break-out. but it was now revealed that everything we've done was all part of the Light's plan. Still something is missing from their plan, something called the Scarab, so far we have found no matches on this so we should not classify the Scarab as top priority but we also are concerned about some weapon the call Project: Arsenal apparently it involves someone but we have no idea who it was, another project we have to look at is Project: Match, Project: BT, and an unnamed project. We may need extra hands on this"

"What are you suggesting Batman?" Aqualad said, the Team was all looking at him questionably hoping that he wasn't going to say what they think he was going to say.

"I'm saying that considering the Light's activities and the recent events from last year we cannot just leave anything to pure coincidence, this Hard Drive just shows that the Light has carefully planned and achieved all their goals despite being seemingly defeated, it appears that the Light has been 2-steps ahead of us all this time, we've been at square one this whole time without even knowing it." Batman signed, turning around. "Which means we need another advantage in this if we are to win" Batman looked up at the Team.

"We need a New Recruit, we need him" Batman said knowing what might happen if they didn't win and with that Batman pressed the beeper on the Hard Drive.

-BREAKLINE-

Suddenly the whole room started to fill with anger and rage and horrible screams of protest, voices overlapping one another.

"Batman you can't be serious!" Kid Flash shouted.

"I agree with Kid Flash, why?" Zatanna said.

"Why do we even need him!" Superboy screamed.

"You seriously expect us to just let him on the Team" Aqualad said.

"He could have killed us all when he had a chance!" Robin grunted.

"He's a villain why should he be even here on this Team" Rocket added bitterly.

"So he just kicks our butts, humiliates us all, traces us back here and gives us a Hard Drive, now you just put him on the Team, that's not right" Kid Flash said annoyed.

"Why should we even trust him!" Superboy shouted.

"Yeah for all we know he could be working with the Light." Robin said with venom in his words.

Soon Aqualad rubbed his temples as he calmed the team down, he turned back to Batman."Batman, are you sure you're making the right decision?" Aqualad said as calmly as his body would allow him.

"Enough." Batman said as menacingly as possible, "We need an advantage, so far he is the closest thing we have to an advantage against them, you are all letting you anger overcloud your judgment over him, he will be treated as a member of this Team until further notice."

* * *

Sorry for this short Chapter but I will update this chapter Later and add one more have a good day. Please enjoy the rest of the summer! I really want to see how I am doing.

* * *

**Random thing of the day!:**

**Fact about a Gemini Sign: The sign is represented by twin, or dual persons, they both live in harmony but have contrasting and opposite personalities, they can be mad at one moment and be happy the next, it is practically impossible for people to determine who is the real personality.**


	4. Choices

This will be a long chapter so bear with me and thanks for the reviews they're great but I need at least 2 more reviews before I give out my next chapter, oh and I was wondering how I'm going to tell the Team's reactions to their newest member Read and Review thanks.

* * *

Normal POV

**Somewhere in a Warehouse District at Downtown Gotham**

**February 16, 2011**

**21:20:56**

"Come on guys, Falcone wants this shipments delivered yesterday, chop-chop", the leader of the thugs demanded. "Move it!"

A masked figure stood on the side of the ceiling in the darkness, "Okay should be cake, six guys, six guns, six shots, should be easy, hope I don't miss" he said quietly, but some thugs still heard him,

"Who's there?"

Crap.

"Is it the Bat?"

"We're screwed."

"Thanks for the support Reg."

"You're welcome man."

"I was kidding!" he said sarcastically

"Will all of you yahoos shut up and find him now!"

"Show yourself Bats!"

"No way, heard the Bats was somewhere with the League so it can't be him."

"Probably the Boy Wonder- ahh!" the thug was cut off by a disk knocking him out, falling face first to the ground moaning.

"Dude you okay?" one of the thugs picked up a small disk from his back, "Hey this isn't the Boy Wonder's toys." but the other thugs were staring at the ceiling.

"What are you guys staring at- Oh my Go-, shoot him!" and the thugs opened fire at the figure but he still dodged the bullets.

"Now, Now boys no cursing, didn't your parents tell you to play nice with others", said the figure in the shadow, tauntingly and laughing a bit.

"Sorry my parents were too busy on the streets" said one of the thugs in response.

"And you want to join them? Look, turn yourselves in and I'll make sure you guys have a very short sentence, and you know live a better life!" said the figure.

"SHUT UP!"And with that rapid gun-fires started shooting randomly all around the place,

"Ok, But you asked for it."

The figure threw 5 disks popping out of the shadow at the thugs knocking them all out. He dropped down from his hiding spot on the ceiling.

"Pfft, cake, cops should be here any minute better scra-OOOF-" the thief looked behind him to see a large man holding him in a tight grip  
"Ahhh!, seven guys, how did I not see that!, should have used thermal, I-!" Someone soon had grabbed him and begun to squeeze him.

"Bad Move, they had a little fight in them, well you're going to love me!" The thug said menacingly as he squeezed harder.

"I, di-didn't know you cared", he said with most of his breath. He could practically hear the crunching sound of his bones, He really hopes those are just his bones.

"Yes, Scream, I want to hear your pain, your suffering, your-oof!" the thug fell and released the thief and fell on the ground in pain.

"Would you settle for your screams instead, hehe" the thief said laughing, he had kicked him in the….lower part of his stomach.

"Here's a gift, should keep you knocked out for a few hours" and with that thief dropped a gas pellet and knocked the guy out. Soon he heard sirens, with the police arriving, the thief disappeared… to the next building in pain.

"Oww" the thief said as he moved his shoulder back into its place. "Ahh that's gonna hurt tomorrow—what the?" BEEP, BEEP "Bats is calling me, wonder what for, eh he'll probably arrest me, I think I'll go and get some fries before I go, probably a shake"

* * *

**At In and Out**

"Give me a shake, chocolate." and he laid his money, got his food on the counter and left the place leaving all the customers in awe.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**February 16, 2011**

**21:40:25**

_**Wa-warning Unrecognized an-and, Un-unauthorized Member Not-accepted, Not-**_

All of a sudden the computer changed into a British man's monotone voice"** Recognized Unknown member C08"** and with a bright flash of light the thief was transported into the cave.

"Your late." Batman said in his usual monotone voice

"Sorry I was getting some lunch from In and Out, And I thought this qualified in bats time as being early." The thief said as he went back to slurping his drink in one hand.

"It's 9:00" Kid Flash said flatly

"Well I guess I can count this as dinner then, now why did you call me here?" the thief said sarcastically,

"You'll find out. Team….attack!" Batman commanded.

"Pfft!, WHAT!" The thief choked, spit out his shake shocked with the Team coming at him.

"WOAH, WA-WAIT, JU-JUST, ON-ONE, SEC- COND, I KN-KNOW, WE-WE GOT OF-OFF ON THE WR-WRONG FO-FOOT HE-HERE BUT, ahh" The thief said as he dodged most of their attacks, that is until he got hit in the back and went skidding on the floor.

"Ouch, jeez just wait-"Then one of the Team threw a kick at him, "Okay wow, not cool, OKAY, you wanna play, I'll play" He said in a serious tone and he took a fighting stance with still a milkshake it his hand.

He charged at the Team sliding down under Aqualad's punch and punched him in back knocking him down, next was Zatanna and Rocket and kicked them down knocking them on their face, then it was both Superboy and Miss Martian, He just did a kick to her gut knocking her out to the ground and threw one of his gadgets at Superboy and he fell on the ground covering his ear in pain, next was Kid Flash and Robin, Kid Flash ran behind the thief and Robin charged forward with a kick, but the thief simply jumped out the way and caused them both to collide head-on and and landed on the ground. He stood in his glory for a few moments before being knocked out by Artemis and fell face first on the floor.

The computer announced Fail for everyone except Artemis, then the thief quickly caught on, and got back to his feet and began slurping on his shake.

"Huh not so-Mr-hot-shot-now are you?" Artemis said with smirk of dominance.

"That's not fair, I wasn't even prepared." He said a bit embarrassed.

"Uh-huh that's what happened." Artemis smirked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah-yeah, ouch.", he said rubbing the back of his neck. "You know if this is your way of treating guests, let's just say that you guys are doing better than most of my family reunions" he said chuckling, back to himself.

"Hardy-har very funny." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Well-well at least you were better now than the last time we met Ma'am" He said in a seductive voice.

"Shut Up." Artemis said immediately, clenching her teeth, trying to fight the blush.

"Well I-" but before he could finish he was interrupted by Kid Flash.

"EH-Hem!" Kid Flash said a bit furious, both of them turned to see the Team back on their feet next to Batman and both blushed, though he could hide it with his mask, he answered clearing his throat.

"Oh, right, hehe, sorry, now Bats what was that all about?" he said as he went back to slurping his drink.

"We wanted to test your skills on the battlefield against them, considering how you all beat them last time".

"Okay, I guess, now what's the other reason why you called me here?"

"We may need extra help on figuring out the Light's intentions."

"Oh, why? You pretty much have a lot of spare hands here with you and with Carrot-top over there" he said trying to see Kid Flash's reaction.

"Don't make me hurt you" He said, growling a bit.

"Wouldn't dream of it, now back to business why do you need me?"

"We want to recruiting you onto the Team" Batman said.

"What!, why?" he asked shocked and choked a bit on his drink.

"In the past few months since this Team was formed we have been trying to figure out the Light's intentions for us and for this planet, everything we have done so far has been part of the Light's plan, we need you because you just gave us more than enough intel to help us figure out the Light's intentions" Batman said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I-I don't think I even qualify" he said a bit nervous.

"On the contrary we have seen both your skills both on and off the field, we've analyzed both your physical and metal techniques and we've seen first-hand what you can do"

"No offense but, I don't play well with others"

"I'm sure over time you will get along with each other as a team, we need you to come in, this world, the people, everything is at stake" Batman said.

"And what If I say no?" He said trying to fight off his nervousness.

Suddenly the Zeta Tubes activated transporting league members, the thief turned around when the computer was announcing their arrival._**"Recognized Superman 01, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Captain Marvel 15, Red Tornado 16, Doctor Fate 17, Atom 18, Plastic Man 19, Icon 20"**_

The thief face-palmed and saw the whole league in front of him and turned back to Batman and he continued.

"Then we have no choice. If you do not join the Team then we have no choice but to capture and contain you until further notice, you will be classified as a rogue extremist and you will be turned over to the police for the crimes you have committed against Luthor Corp, You will be sentenced to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane" Batman said batting his eyes and his voice was serious and threatening.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try Me" Batman countered.

The Thief had an ultimatum; he would either join a team that probably hated his guts or go to jail for life with the most insane and criminally dangerous people on the planet with no parole and probably be stuck in a cell next to the Joker, he turned around the whole room to see everyone staring at him and waiting for his answer and he started thinking.

Damn.

He raised his head and stared at everyone in the room and was in deep thought.

He was about to speak his answer, "I.."


	5. Pre-Choice

Hey guys I'm back. I also forgot that I had to upload this chapter before the Ultimatum. This is where the Team continued the conversation between them and Batman as well as having a Mind Link POV, I'm not really sure if this kind of POV has been used before but if it hasn't then I'm lucky I thought of this at all. Review plz I want to know how I'm doing.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Mount Justice**

**February 16th, 2011**

**19:20:17-EST**

"Batman, are you sure about this?" Aqualad asked what was on everyone's minds

"Batman,Are you sure about this?" Aqualad asked again to make sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Yes" Batman said facing them.

Aqualad sighed, "Then we are behind you 100%"

Batman turned to see the whole Team, they all nodded 'okay' in response, a bit hesitantly though.

But the whole Team turned to Artemis who hasn't spoken since any of this came up.

_BREAKLINE_

Mind Link POV(first time, Awesome)

With Batman's voice fading away, the Team all turned to Artemis still lost in thought, they established a mind link and they discussed about their newest member.

_"Does Batman really expect us to go along with this?"_ Kid Flash asked

_"I do not know, but we all agreed and Batman seems to be sure about this"_ Aqualad added

_"He's not exactly a 100% sure guys"_ Robin added sourly

_"What do you mean Boy Wonder?"_ Zatanna asked

_"If you lived with the World's Greatest Detective for as long as I have you can easily tell"_ Robin answered

_"Trust me guys, Batman doesn't do anything without reason and I'm betting that he has a hidden agenda behind this"_ Robin added

_"He's right, I say we should just let him on the Team and and watch over him"_ Superboy said, a bit angry

_"That's true, he could probably stay and we could uncover his secret ID"_ KF added

_"I still don't get how Batman hasn't even began to figure out who this guy is"_ Rocket said

_"Isn't this guy is a kid just like us, I mean he probably goes to school in one of our cities"_Zatanna

_"That's true Zee, but it still bugs me why he should be recruited, I mean do we let him in on everything, our strengths, our weaknesses, Watchtower, CADMUS, the Mind Link and our secret ID'S"_ Robin asked in a bit of discomfort.

_"He is correct, even if we do let him on the Team, do we tell him everything? I mean none of us want to re-experience that mole fiasco thing over again"_ Aqualad added hesitantly

_"We could tell both mine and Superboy's ID's. They're no secret"_ Miss Martian said

_"She's right and my name is both the same on and off the stage, if you guys catch my drift. Plus I live in the Mountain and attend school in New York so take me out"_ Zatanna added

_"I live in Dakota city so he won't be looking for me there"_ Rocket said, a bit relieved

_"And I do not go to school, I just stay here at the cave"_ Aqualad calmly

_"Which leaves both Artemis and Wally"_ Robin laughed in his head because of the bit of irony

_"Dude I hear you enough of you every day, I don't need it stuck my head"_

_"Yeah yeah whatever KF"_ Robin said getting back to his serious tone, Fid Flash turned to his girlfriend

_"Artemis, Artemis, Hey, you in there babe, Artemis?"_ Kid asked his girlfriend who was still distracted

-BREAKLINE-

Artemis POV

-FLASHBACK—

I felt him kick me right in the gut. I started to feel dizzyness kick in then all of a sudden I tripped against something, I started falling, falling, and feeling so weightless I knew it was going to happen soon, I was going to die, I just didn't think it would have to be now. I felt like I was flying with no way to stop. So I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come, and miss being able to hear Robin's laugh, being able to see Conner and his peppy-Martian girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to see any of friends at GA, Dick, Babs, Bette, I wouldn't be able to see my mom again and I would never be able to see Wally, his freckles, his grin, his red fluffy hair, never again and I didn't even get the chance to tell Baywatch how much I- OOOFF! (Well that killed the mood.)

"Ouch" Artemis groaned in a bit of pain, rubbing her head profusely.

"Are you okay?" A near voice said. My vision was a bit blurry but it started to clear up and I soon saw the thief kneeling right next to me, "You took quite a fall there miss", He said nonchalantly as if it was another regular day for him.

"What the-" , My training kicked in, I quickly got back up on my feet and knocked him down to his back and pinned him to the ground with my legs and arms." If this is your way of saying thank you, it's kinda awkward, guys must love you", I could tell he was grinning under that stupid mask of his so I decided to pull my spare compact-bow from my thigh and threaten him with it pointing it at his face,"Woah, Chill come on its Valentine's, where the love seriously?" 'Oh great another boy wonder' I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising my bow up near his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know huh", he said with confidence in his voice,

"No games, No jokes,not in the mood" I said threating him by moving my bow, "Why did you save me?",

"Aww come on, can't a guy save a cute girl from falling 20 stories off a building while she's unconscious" he said, I looked up into his mask and saw the building's reflection from his shaded mask I fell from a very high place and if not for him I could have been splattered all over the street, I could tell he was grin was getting bigger under the mask. "Why do you so seem mad miss-" ,This guy is really starting to piss me off. "Artemis, and considering that I just fell 20 stories cause of you, I seem to be very peachy". I said

"Aww what happened, did your boyfriend forget Valentine's day?"(He struck a really big nerve!),

"One more smart-ass comment out of you and you're gonna find an arrow up in a certain place!"

"Ohh, Low blow, Low blow, that's the nerve I was looking for, geez which deity did I screw over?" he said as he chuckled.

"Do you think this is some sort of game to you, is everything a joke to you?"

"Naw, Funny things are", he giggled

"Why you little-",

"See isn't this fun, come on just trying to lighten up the mood you seem to be having a bad day, okay I'm sorry if I struck a nerve, and besides it really cute nerve at that", I could tell he was really sincere, he actually had a heart, I mean why else would he save me, I didn't realize how close are faces were but before I could reply Aqualad interrupted me," Artemis are you alright, what's your status?" Aqualad said over the comm.

"I'm uhh fine, I caught the guy, we're on the building below you guys, meet us in five, how are the rest of the Team?"

"They are fine. Some are still a bit dazed, but fine, stay there and maintain you position"

"Copy over and ou-"before I could finish I was head-butted in the face by the guy, I'm so stupid should've paid attention to him, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Oww", (That really hurt)

"Sorry about that Miss, but had to be done" He walked and stood on the rooftop ledge about to jump off,

"Hey beautiful, keep your guard up, stay beautiful, you never know when I'm going to pop up, tell your friends I say hi ". And with that he leaned back falling off and shot a grapple wire from his wrist swinging from building to building, disappearing into the darkness, guy really knows how to make an exit.

-END FLASHBACK-

He seems so familiar somehow I just can't put my finger on it, I thought to myself.

He said "Hey beautiful, keep your guard up, stay beautiful, you never know when I'm going to pop up, tell your friends I say hi ". but there was also something he added before he left, I couldn't hear him cause my ears were ringing from the slight concussion he caused.

And then whenever I see him, I get so embarrassed all of a sudden, I mean sure I can't see his eyes but I could feel his build and trust me those were very, very built, but I'm dating Wally, we have this spark whenever we see each other, even though he forgets, I can' t stay mad at him forever, we used to fight all the time but that was because we just couldn't express it, and then there is the thief who is charming with his words but you can't see his face, I could tell he was near our age because of the way he acts, I just don't understand-

I heard a voice I knew too well considering I lock lips with it most of the time. Wally.

_"Artemis, Artemis, Babe you in there, hello?"_

_-BREAKLINE-_

Mind Link POV

_"Huh what?"_ Artemis finally snapped back to reality

_"Hey welcome back, you kinda dozed off"_ Robin added

_"Ohh sorry I was in thinking"_

_"Obviously"_ Superboy said

_"What were we talking about?"_

_"What we should and shouldn't tell the our new member"_ Kf added

_"New Member?"_ Artemis asked confused

_"Wow you were really out of it girl, we'll bring you up to speed on the details later, but so far just you and Kid Flash shouldn't tell your identities"_Rocket said

_"Okay, anything else?"_

_"Yes, what about the mind link on missions"_ Superboy said concerned

_"Yeah, SB is right do we use the mind link with him on missions or what?"_ Robin asked

_"We will figure something out Rob, in the meantime we on watching over him, all you guys be observe and make sure he doesn't go to our schools got it?"_ KF said, a bit determined

_"He's right, now we need to focus on just spying on him and figure out who he is, got it, no matter what stay whelmed"_ Robin said

_"Right, Whelmed"_ Artemis said a bit nervous

The whole Team broke off from their Mind link to and realized Batman was looking at them with concerned looks, but shrugged it off.

Normal POV

"Team, I need you to do something for me when he comes here" Batman said

"What do you want us to do?" Aqualad asked

"Attack him" Batman quickly said out front

The Team stood there stunned.

"So he attacks us, helps us, gets recruited, and now you want us to attack him, I like the way you think Bats" Kid Flash said cheerfully

"Don't enjoy it, we need to assess his abilities for further analysis, do not attack with any of your weapons, only hand-to-hand combat, he can do whatever he wants but I want to see him battle you without your weapons, am I making myself clear"

"Yes sir" Everyone agreed

Batman opened a screen at started talking to Superman

"Hey, it's me. I need your help." Batman said to Superman.

* * *

**Fact about the Nightwing: He has practically made out with every hot girl in the DC universe.**

**Wally: Dog.**

**Dick: It's a gift.**

**Wally: Wait...every hot girl? Have you made out with Artemis?**

**Dick: Maybe... *smirks***


	6. A Choice

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**February 16th, 2011**

**21:45:37-EST**

"I…..-"The Thief said before being cut off by Kid Flash

"You either choose Door 1 or Door 2, now take your pick" Kid Flash said flatly

The thief smirked loudly

"So Bats, no pressure right?" regaining his confidence, looking around the room

"Yes"

"In this case, I've found DOOR 3….." , the whole room grew wide in anticipation

Batman looked stunned, he knew what he was going to do

"…..I'm taking it" He said loudly and the thief dropped smoke pellets and disappeared,

"Superman!" Batman shouted, and Superman blew away the smoke to find the thief gone.

"So that's what that feels like" Batman said

"I can't find him with my X-ray vision" Superman said

"Me neither" Superboy agreed

"Man I HATE that ninja thing" Kid Flash complained

"Flash and GL, block the Zeta Tubes, the rest of you block all the exits around the Cave, if you find him contain him, Team survey the Cave, he cannot leave under any circumstances, COMPUTER LOCK DOWN" Batman said more furiously.

"LOCK DOWN MODE INITIATED PRIORITY:ALPHA" the computer announced and shut all the exits to the Cave.

Robin stared at his holo-computer "We can't find him, he hacked the Heat and Motion sensors, it shows he's at 10 different locations across the Cave, which means he's still in here" Robin said

"That's a relief" KF said, sourly

"We can cover more ground if we split up. Maintain the mind link at all times" Aqualad said

"Aqualad, you take the hanger, SB, you take RT's apartment, Zee take the Med-Bay, KF, your souvenir room, Rocket, the WaterFall room, and I'll check the other hanger, Miss M check the garage, while Artemis you go to the workout room, got it" Robin said  
"Got It!" the entire Team said

"GO!" and with that the Team split up.

...

Artemis POV

After the Team split-up, I ran to the training room only to find no one there. How is it that whenever he makes an exit he looks good doing it. I mean sure he seems a bit of a jerk once in a while but sometimes he acts sincere, OH great I'm falling for a criminal, this day cannot get any worse. Then I heard something.

"I know you're here, show yourself!" I shouted hoping he wasn't here. All of a sudden I heard something fall on the floor and the room started to get filled with smoke.

"Hey, Beautiful, come to find me?" He said

"Pft, you wish now show yourself before you piss off the league even more" I scoffed

"I didn't know you cared" He said, I couldn't find his voice it was being throw all across the room and okay maybe I did care a little

"Thanks a lot Rob" I said to myself bitterly "Stick me in a room with him, Perfect, just Perfect", I said sarcastically, forgetting he was there

"Who are you talking to Miss? You know it may be crazy for some people but I think it's kinda cute" he said

"Show yourself. Better me find you than the League" I said without thinking

"Why, Miss, I didn't think you wanted a second date that badly", He said laughing, does he really want to do this now, piss me off?

"Don't joke" I said flatly

"Ah come on that's half the fun, Miss"

"Stop being such a Hot-shot" I said

"So…., You think I'm hot?" He said tauntingly

I scoffed "Uh, No, you really don't want to piss off the league, especially Batman"

"I'm not pissing them off, I'm giving them a show, plus I didn't know you cared so much about me" He added seductively

"Enough with the games, show yourself" I said walking around the room hoping to spot him, I walked around the room, gripping my bow harder and harder.

"You see, I told you stay beautiful but yet it looks like you don't even have to try and I also told you to keep your guard up because you never know when I'm going to pop up" I heard him as I looked around the room walking back, and I could tell he was close because his voice got nearer.

I bumped into something that I really hoped was the wall, instead I turn to find him standing right in front of me and grabbed me by both the wrists, and our bodies very near each other, talking face to face.

"Hi" he said calmly, while I tried struggling out of grip

"Let me go"

"Oh, sorry"His voice suddenly dropped from his cheerful tone, he released me from his grip, I picked up my bow and aimed it at him

"Just like_ old times_, huh, Miss"He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"I-, I'm sorry but i can't tell you, this is pretty much all i can say" he hesitated before just shrugging his answer off

"Why don't you want to join us?"

"I… I can't, just let me think about it for now" He said his playful personality gone

"If you knew what happened to me you wouldn't want me here, ju-just let me think it over", then I realized something he sad

"Okay" I didn't realize how close we were to each other, although I couldn't see through his mask, I could tell he all he had was pain and suffering in him, hiding it behind his jokes and personality, I could tell something happened to him that made him this, I could tell he was wearing a mask for the pain, and hiding behind it, as we got closer, I could almost feel his sorrow, his agony, his guilt, his misery, I could see that all he wants is to be spared of his pain, to actually feel at peace for just a few moments, I realized that he, just like everyone else, is as vulnerable as I once was before, the feeling of pushing people away before getting too attached, the feeling of getting lost with no way, to be found, he just wants to be accepted, to find out who he really is supposed to be.

I dropped my bow a little bit and He leaned in to kiss me but only touched the upper part of my lips, but I stopped him before he could kiss me.

"I-I can't, I have a boyfriend" I said feeling a little guilty, the guy who practically took down the whole Team was here with me, and was at his most vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry" he said as pulled away, he walked back, he continued

"He's a lucky guy, you guys are great together"

"I'm sorry, it's just with me and him, w-we-" I said trying not to be so harsh

"-have this spark, I know. I used to know what it feels like before, but i-it's, she's gone from my life" he said but before i could respond he turned around to leave

"It's really nice to see you again, it _really is_" and he walked into the smoke and disappeared. Its like he knew me before. I let my finger glide across my lips feeling the tingling sensation from the small touch he gave me.

"I'm sorry too" I said softly

Normal POV

After the thief disappeared away from the gym he headed for one of the Zeta Tubes in the mission room only to be blocked by Batman.

"End of the line" Batman said batting his eyes while in his fighting stance

"I don't want to fight" The Thief said sadly

"You don't know what's at stake here"

"Trust me I do"

"No, you don't, this isn't some game, this is the real deal" Batman said

"Trust me, if you knew who I was, and what happened to me, you wouldn't want me on this Team, besides I bet that the Team wouldn't want me either"

Just then the entire League and the Team went rushing in to the room surrounding the thief. The thief looked around and answered.

"PLease, just let me go and I promise I'll think about it" He said sincerely

"Are you sure?"

"You have my word" He said seriously. Batman knew he was telling the truth "All of you Stand Down"

The whole room was so tensed that when everyone relaxed you could hear the room getting quieter as each second passed.

Batman sighed "Everyone let him be, if he wants to come to us willingly the offer still stands, but until then let him decide".

The Thief walked to the Zeta Tubes and nodded a small thanks and turned to Artemis, but before leaving, the thief said something that stunned the whole League and the Team.

"You don't get it do you, It's much more serious than you think, with the Light, do no tI underestimate them, the worst is yet to come, none of you stand a chance" and with that he transported himself out of the Cave.

Batman stood there stunned, what did he mean before he left?

Soon the League and the entire Team and had all different kinds of looks all agreeing that if he was right the worst hasn't even begun.

"Team, hit the showers and head to home, I have a mission for all of you tomorrow after school."

As the Team left for their homes, the rest of the Justice League left the Mountain, except Batman and Superman.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Superman asked

"I don't know, but he's right" Batman said

"We don't know that Bruce" Superman said, trying to reassure him, He didn't respond just looking away

"You know something, don't you Bruce?" Superman said as Batman's look said it all

"Now is not the time, but if he is right about the Light then our worst fears have yet to come."


	7. Overt its Covert

Thief POV

**Somewhere on a rooftop in Gotham**

**February 16, 2011**

**22:54:08**

'UGH I'm so STUPID! I almost BLEW it, I almost told her, Crap, freaking hormones' I thought to myself bitterly, 'She's with Speedy Gonzalez over there, I can never be in a relationship with her after what happened to me.' I said as I rubbed my hair with both my hands, 'I can't be on a Team that practically hates my guts, I can't be of any help to them, and why does Batman even want me there, I'm just some crook who makes money off of stealing things, and her, I can't bear to see her every day, it's just too painful, I-'I was caught off my thought from my comm going off,

"Hello" the guy said on the other end.

"Yes, sir"

"I have a mission for you, kid, meet me in the industries in 1 hour"

"Yes Dr. Kord."

...

Artemis POV

**Gotham Academy**

**February 17, 2011**

**08:35:54**

35 minutes into class and I haven't been paying attention to whatever my teacher Mr. Kyle has been saying. I've too busy focusing on him, him, out of all people in my head, stuck with those words,

"Just like_ old times_, huh, Miss" what did he mean by that?

And that kiss, even if it just a small touch on my lips it meant so much to me. I could still feel the small tingle he left on my lips and it's still there. I was too busy thinking that I didn't even realize Mr. Kyle was asking me a question.

"Artemis, are you paying attention?" he asked and the whole class turned to face me.

"What?"

"Well that answer's my question, now can you answer this?" He said pointing at the Smart-Board.

"What was the question?" I said flatly, scratching the back of my head

He sighed, "The question was, what is the axis or a coordinate measured along the axis in a Cartesian coordinate system." He asked a bit furiously, after all he stays with us every day, the guy was about mid-40, wrinkles in his eyes, and had anger issues that would explode if you mess with him.

"It's an X, Mr. Kyle." I answered flat.

"Correct, now pay attention Ms. Cr-"He was cut off by a kid running in late to class and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"He's cute" Barbra whispered to my ear, He was taller than me by a few inches, he had jet-black hair, darkish-lightish blue eyes that was covered with his square-end glasses he wore, he had a slight build, some italian features, and his voice held no confidence whatsoever and looked a bit nervous.

"Sorry, uh-Mr. Kyle I was late." he said exhausted after looking at his schedule.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, uh Rico, Rick John. Sorry, I was late because I was lost going to class…..and going to school." He added flatly, a bit embarrassed, the entire class chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you're one of the transfer students, Wayne Foundation Scholarship?"

"Uh-yeah, majored in AP Math and AP Physics." he said.

"Well take a seat in the back near Ms. Gordon and Ms. Crock, raise your hands please"

"Thanks" he said as he pushed his falling glasses back to his face.

I raised my hand and he walked up next to empty seat near me and Babs.

"Now back to the lesson" as Mr. Kyle's voice left my mind I started wondering back to the thief, why did he want to kiss me, and why did I want to kiss back too? Ugh, this is not going to end well.

As soon as the next few classes were over it was about time for lunch, I sat where I normally would and saw Barbra, Dick, and Bette laughing about something.

When I sat down next to them, my mind drifted off to the thief again, to his words, his voice, his touch. One simple touch from him, enough to leave me breathless. 'I'm sorry too' I thought to myself and was thinking back to yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hi" he said calmly, while I tried struggling out of grip

"Let me go"

"Oh, sorry" His voice suddenly dropped from his cheerful tone, he released me from his grip, I picked up my bow and aimed it at him

"Just like_ old times_, huh, Miss" He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"I-, I'm sorry but i can't tell you, this is pretty much all i can say" he hesitated before just shrugging his answer off

"Why don't you want to join us?"

"I… I can't, just let me think about it for now" He said his playful personality gone

"If you knew what happened to me you wouldn't want me here, ju-just let me think it over", then I realized something he sad

"Okay" I didn't realize how close we were to each other, although I couldn't see through his mask, I could tell he all he had was pain and suffering in him, hiding it behind his jokes and personality, I could tell something happened to him that made him this, I could tell he was wearing a mask for the pain, and hiding behind it, as we got closer, I could almost feel his sorrow, his agony, his guilt, his misery, I could see that all he wants is to be spared of his pain, to actually feel at peace for just a few moments, I realized that he, just like everyone else, is as vulnerable as I once was before, the feeling of pushing people away before getting too attached, the feeling of getting lost with no way, to be found, he just wants to be accepted, to find out who he really is supposed to be.

I dropped my bow a little bit and He leaned in to kiss me but only touched the upper part of my lips, but I stopped him before he could kiss me.

"I-I can't, I have a boyfriend" I said feeling a little guilty, the guy who practically took down the whole Team was here with me, and was at his most vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry" he said as pulled away, he walked back, he continued

"He's a lucky guy, you guys are great together"

"I'm sorry, it's just with me and him, w-we-" I said trying not to be so harsh

"-have this spark, I know. I used to know what it feels like before, but i-it's, she's gone from my life" he said but before i could respond he turned around to leave

"It's really nice to see you again, it _really is_" and he walked into the smoke and disappeared. Its like he knew me before. I let my finger glide across my lips feeling the tingling sensation from the small touch he gave me.

"I'm sorry too" I said softly.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Artemis, Artemis you there, hellooooooo?" Babs said to me, waving her hand in front face. I was lost in thought that I hadn't realized that they were all staring at me with questionable looks.

"Waah? Oh sorry?" I said in confusion.

"Wow, twice in one day, trying to shoot for a record there Artemis?" Dick, said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Grayson, now go talk with your girlfriend" I turned to Barbra and the both shouted in unison.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" they shouted, trying to hide their blushes and forgot they were in the cafeteria. To their horror, caused everyone in the cafeteria, including me and Bette to laugh.

Although the day was uneventful the only thing going through my mind was him.

...

**Still Artemis POV**

**Mount Justice**

**February 17, 2011**

**16:09:24**

Batman said he had a mission for us today. I couldn't do my homework thinking about him. Ugh maybe a simple mission will take my mind off off him.

"Team in the course of 4 days since the intel we received from our Thief, we saw one of the shipping manifests scheduled for today, on a remote island near the Atlantic, your mission is to figure out what they're shipping and the sellers, so far we have no leads. You will land from about 2 clicks from the warehouse, heat signatures of the island read about at least 35 people on the island, this is manly a stealth mission, do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Maintain Radio silence. Deploy"

...

**Mind Link POV**

**Remote Island in the Atlantic Ocean**

**February 17, 2011**

**18:03:34**

_"Arriving at Drop Zone A"_ Miss Martian said over the link

Aqualad and Robin dropped down from the bio-ship.

_"Drop Zone A"_ Robin said looking at his wrist Holo-Computer.

_"Did you disable the sensors"_ Aqualad asked

_"Done"_

_"Arriving at Drop Zone B"_ Conner dropped down, from the bioship

_"Did you take out the guards?"_ Zatanna asked"

_"Check"_ Conner said.

_"Nice Supey"_ Kid Flash added.

_"Drop Zone C"_

_"Done" _Rocket said.

_"Okay, we've disabled all of the security systems so far, now we have to get into the Warehouse for the mystery buyer's intel and ID"_

_"Everyone, Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and me will be in the warehouse, I need Zatanna, Rocket, Superboy, and Miss Martian out on lookout, do not be seen, everyone has their assignments, agreed?" _Aqualad said.

Normal POV

When the Team went to they're assigned positions, Robin, KF, Artemis, and Aqualad, go to the control room only to see all the guards knocked out, and a mysterious figure hacking the computer.

"What the-, what are you doing here!" Artemis asked.

the thief turned around to see the Team in front of him.

"Wow, you guys seem disconcerted" The thief replied sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hey, I may not be part of your little club but I still got a job to do."

"Have you made your decision yet." Aqualad asked calmly, the thief turned from his computer and looked at them directly.

"Let's just get one thing straight, you don't like me, you hate my guts, I get it, so why don't you guys just leave me alone and I won't bother your club anymore, okay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kf said sourly, the thief walked away and disappeared.

_"huh, jerk." _Kf said over the Mind Link.

_"Well it makes our job easier."_ Robin added.

_"What happened, guys?" _Miss Martian said.

_"We bumped into our mutual friend."_ Kid Flash added sourly.

_"The thief?"_

_"Yeah, dude's a jerk."_

_"Ooohhh, somebody's jealous." _Robin grinned.

_"Doesn't matter. Robin, hack. Me, Artemis, and Kid Flash will keep lookout."_

_"On it Aqualad, 5 minutes."_

_"5 minutes, really Rob?"_

_"KF, if you can do a better job, be my guest but if you can't, don't judge me."_

_"It's quiet, too quiet."_

_"She's right."_

_"Superboy, Zatanna, Rocket, Miss Martian, what is your status?"_

_"AQUALAD!, they found us!, Superboy was near a crate when he felt weak, he was knocked out, Zatanna and Rocket were knocked out too by some guards, The mystery seller is-ugh..."_ Miss Martian screamed, and the Mind Link went down.

_"Miss Martian? _Robin ETA?_"_Aqualad said a bit worried.

_"Download complete, let's go find the others, K-KF wait!"_ Kid Flash didn't listen instead he ran downstairs from the control room to the nearest exit. Only to run head-on into a incoming fist, knocking him out.

"Hola."

"Bane."

"Surprised to see me?" Bane said as guards surrounded them, tying up Kid Flash and dragging him away to the rest of the Team.

"We captured you last year, your supposed to be in Belle Reeve." Aqualad said surprised.

" can be very… reliable." Bane added.

"We captured your friends, surrender or let them die." Bane said with venom in his words.

"Yeah that'll be the day, take him down." Robin charged at him only for Bane to capture him by the wrists and and strangle him.

"Ughhhhh." Bane squeezed Robin by the wrist smashing his computer in the process."NOOOOO!" Robin screamed and was head-butted by Bane.

"If you want him to die, drop your weapons and surrender."

Aqualad and Artemis both sighed and dropped their weapons down and was knocked out by the guards behind them, as they're vision blurred, they heard Bane talking to the guards.

"Thank you, tie them up, take thier weapons, _all_ their weapons, we do not want them escaping now do we?"

"No sir, what about the Kryptonian?"

"Keep him near the shipment_,_ it should only knock him out."

"Yes, sir."

And their visions went to black.

* * *

**Fun Fact about Meh!: My guilty ship is...Traught. Yeah I know kinda weird, but hey it's fanfiction. Anyway, I ship Chalant and Spitfire, But I love Traught the most. I ship all the other ships too.**


	8. Loose ends

I've decided that with this hero/Anti-hero he has to prove himself to everyone on the Team and not just Artemis, so it shows a growth in character in not just to him, but the Team's perspective of him as well. Plus I want the Team to understand him first, rather than the other stories that just accept someone after the first appearance. Plus it's going to be fun to right how these characters are going to bond with the thief. There will be a lot of shots involving him with every other team member. You guys AWESOME! thanks.

* * *

Thief POV

**Island in the Atlantic Ocean**

**February 17, 2011**

**18:34:23**

I just left the warehouse and I'm still complaining to myself. 'Great, just great, I almost went toe-toe with Kid Mouth over there, what does she see in him seriously, oh great, just great, why can't I just move on with my life, apparently_ she has_'. I mumbled to myself as I went to my hidden jet ski, courtesy of Kord Industries. 'I only touched her lips, a small touch, and I just left, wondering what could have been if_ it hadn't happened_, I could see her face again, all those wasted years, the only thing that I realized I was worth living for_ was her_, just_ her_, all that training, all those experiences, and the only thing that always motivated me was to get back to_ her_. I-I can't even_remember who I was before all this,_ the only thing I remember is her, glimpses of her, no, I was only living a lie, she has a better life now, I should just keep her out, I can't get her involved in this, I-I'm-'. I was cut-off by screams.

I was interrupted by screams coming from the warehouse.'I should probably just leave. The Intel is all I need not them, I can't make up what I did to them, I can't earn thier trust, I should just leave before I have second thoughts, I could tell by the look on their faces they don't want me there, I can't prove that I'm a hero, I'm a thief, I should probably go, I've made my decision'. I pushed my Jet ski into the water and, I hopped on it and started the engine.

...

Artemis POV

**February 17, 2011**

**18:45:55**

"Ugh my head-". I said as my head started to throb, I was cut-off by Kaldur waking up.

"Ugh-Artemis, are you all right?"He asked a bit dazed.

"Yeah,"I said, he turned back to Robin who was fiddling with his cuffs.

"Robin, can you get out?" Aqualad asked eagerly.

"Can't, they took my utility belt and all my weapons." Robin said.

"What about the intel?"Aqualad asked a bit worried.

Robin sighed, "Gone, Bane destroyed my computer." he said defeated.

"We are so not going to be whelmed after this." Robin added flatly.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked confused. I felt my hands and I saw that I was hand-cuffed. I looked around and saw the entire Team all captured. Zatanna's mouth was taped down, Kaldur was locked against one of the crates, Rocket was locked against the wall, Miss Martian was unconscious, Kid Flash was hand-cuffed by both his legs and feet and Superboy was being held by kryptonite hand-cuffs.I heard a new voice come in, cold and intimidating.

"Ah, Artemis, you're finally awake, you should be, I want to you to see your precious team suffer." He said with his voice that held no remorse. I instantly recognized him, considering oh how much I hate him, I looked up and saw his mask, staring at his brown eyes, his eyes that held only child-abuse and un-forgiveness.

"Hi Dad" I said flatly, looking away from him.

"Hello, little girl, nice to see you again." he said as he bent down and put his finger under my chin to make me face him, I quickly shrugged him off.

"Don't call me your little girl, you don't have that privilege anymore, you're not my father".I said with venom in my words.

"I'm your father whether you like it or not, sweetie, after all I taught you everything I know" he said with poison in his voice, he laughed, his laugh was terrifying. It was because of him my childhood was pure hell.

"Get Away!" I said.

"Hehe, sorry little girl, best you should watch that mouth of yours, it could get you in trouble."

"Why should I? After all, I learned it all from you, Dad." I smirked, I could feel him getting angry.

"Why you little-" he said before being cut-off by me.

"what? Little what? Huh Dad, go ahead give your best shot, You've done worse." He was about to slap me when a hand caught him.

"Do you have my shipment?" Bane asked, my Dad shrugged me off and turned back to Bane.

"Yes, the weapons and shipments is on the helicopter, you should be set, and did the new product work?"

"Yes, but it only lasted for 30 minutes, double the dose next time, and we will have your payment on it once it's perfected. You have your payment on the other helicopter, pleasure doing business with you_._" Bane said as his back turned away from Sportsmaster and without another word he left the island on his quickly commanded everyone to plant the bombs.

"Set the charges around the place, in 15 minutes this place goes sky high, we leave no trace of us" Sportsmaster said.

"Yes sir, what about them?" one of the guards asked pointing to us.

"I'll handle them, tell the other guards to board the helicopter, the rest of you stay here with me." Sportsmaster said as he turned back to me, he kneeled down.

"So little girl-" he said before being cut-off.

"Leave her alone!" He was caught off guard by Kid Flash waking up.

"Ah, is this your little boyfriend?" He said walking up to Kid Flash.

"Yes." I responded flatly.

"Well, I do not approve." he said menacingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I said at him.

"I thought you could do better than him, turns out I was wrong" he said looking at me.

"Dude, right here." Kid Flash said annoyed, his feelings hurt.** (A/N:**Sorry Wally**) **

"Speedy over here is below your standards". Sportsmaster continued.

"Dude! It's Kid Flash, I fought you guys last year!" he said grumpily.

"Shut-it Kid Incompetent." Sportsmaster said, Robin soon stirred awake, a grin on his face.

"Dude, at least he got part of name right."

"Dude!"

"Jade's doing better than you, at least she's got her standards set." Sportsmaster said flatly.

"Dude...TMI" Kid Flash grimaced.

He just shrugged Kid Flash off and walked back to me, kneeling down and staring at me straight, putting his finger under my chin lifting me up to look at him.

"Sorry, Little girl but I'll guess you'll just have to feel the pain, to be honest I thought you'd at least have a little fight in you-" he said, before being cut-off by my head-butt.

"Oh well, I guess I had a lot more fight in me then I thought, huh Dad" I said smirking at him.

"A little fight in you, I like that-"He said as he taking out his large staff, I closed my eyes as he was about to hit me, when all of a sudden a I hear a new voice come in. A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Then you're gonna like me." My eyes were still closed, I heard someone punch him in the jaw, knocking him out. I soon heard some bullets being shot by the guards, a lot of screams of pain and finally loud thumps on the ground. I opened my eyes to see the Thief on on top of the guards dismantling the guns. The Thief looked around to see anyone still conscious. The thief kicked one of the guards in the face, knocking him out.

"T-Thanks" I said a bit flustered, he turned to me and started getting me out of my cuffs._  
_

"Don't get all mushy on me now guys. Now come on, let's get you guys out of here" he said as he untied everyone from their restraints.

"Thank you" Aqualad said.

"S'no prob, that'll be two bucks please." he joked. "Kidding." He said as he handed us back our weapons. Aqualad immediately turned to Superboy.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Aqualad said as he brought his friend back up.

"Fine, j-just give me a minute, is M'gann-" Superboy said dazed.

"Unconscious, but fine, we need to get her back to the bioship" Aqualad ordered

As we stepped out of the ware house were surrounded by the remaining guards left here.

_Damn_

"Superboy, take Miss Martian back to the bioship, we will follow after" Aqualad said, Superboy nodded and grabbed Miss Martian up bridal-style and leaped back to the Bioship. Aqualad and the Team turned back to the guards.

"We need a plan of attack" Aqualad shouted to everyone.

"I've got one" the thief said as he leaped into action with everyone else following his lead. Everyone fought all at once, all in sync, taking out all the guards at the same time. When we were finished we raced back to the bioship only to be confronted by a charging Sportsmaster trying to capture me. Before he could I was pushed out of the way by the thief. Sportsmaster grabbed him by the gut and started to squeeze him. I turned back to look at them.

"Just Go, I'll be fine!" He shouted as Sportsmaster was squeezing him with his arms. he was caught in his hold. He hit him with his elbow and Sportsmaster released him.

"We're not leaving!" Aqualad screamed at the thief, everyone all turned to look at him.

"I'll be fine, Just Go!" the thief shouted, he turned back to Sportsmaster and started fighting him. Everyone couldn't argue, they all boarded onto the bioship, and all left looking down at him and Sportsmaster fighting.

...

Thief POV

I screamed as I was being punched by Sportsmaster in the face sending me skidding across the ground in the forest surrounded by fire, he soon kicked me in the face a lot of times, taunting me by calling me a pathetic excuse for a person when he finally kicked my mask off me. As I tried to reach for my mask by crawling over to it, he was about to kick me when he stopped to look at me in disbelief.

"Y-you?" He exclaimed" You're supposed to be dead, th-that's not possible" he said a bit afraid. This gave me a chance to grab my visor to put it back on, but he didn't hesitate instead he charged at me.

"Sorry to disappoint-" I said before being cut-off by him punching me in the gut, sending me back on the ground.

"You're just as pathetic as you once were " He taunted me as I got back up on my feet, which shocked me, to my surprise he stopped fighting me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but he shrugged me off, instead he smirked loudly. walking away from me.

"Until next time Kid" He said and walked back to his helicopter.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" I shouted at him but he was already gone. I tried limping, with my one arm clutching my right shoulder, back to my Jet Ski only to find it destroyed by the fire.

I saw the Bioship passing over me and aimed my wrist at it.

"O-only g-got on-one shot" I said on the brink of passing out.

I shot up my grappling hook hoping it to latch onto something and I felt my line go taut, as my grapple started retracting, lifting me up, but before I knew it, I heard the bombs on the island explode and I was being pushed away by it, taking me out.

Normal POV

"Can you guys see him?" Artemis asked. Aqualad shook his head in response.

"I am sorry Artemis, he is gone no one could have survived that" Aqualad said with his head looking down.

"H-he saved us and we were being jerks to him" Kid Flash admitted hesitantly

"We lost perhaps an ally and the intel, we've failed" Robin said, his cheerful voice gone.

Artemis was still looking over her shoulder to the now destroyed island. Kid Flash put his hand on Artemis's shoulder to comfort her when all of a sudden they heard a large tapping noise on the roof.

"Miss Martian open a hatch" Aqualad said without hesitation. Miss Martian opened the roof and out sprung out the thief, his suit mostly burned and ripped a bit on the sides, his arm clutching his right shoulder as he gasped for air.

"Y-you survived, h-how d-did y-you, we thought you were dead." Artemis said a bit relieved.

"C-can't...g-get...r-rid...o-of...m-me...t-that...easy" The Thief said as he gave Robin a Flash Drive and passed out into Artemis's arms, although he would never admit it, he was feeling a mix of pain and another thing.

Robin quickly plugged in the Flash Drive into the Ship's computer and it immediately showed all the files lost from the island. Everyone breathed a sign of relief and Aqualad quickly broke the silence.

"We must head back to the Cave to inform Batman of our...success."

...

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**February 18, 2011**

**01:34:56**

"So let me get this straight, a simple retrieval mission, retrieve the intel, you were all caught and captured, you lost the intel, and had no battle strategy whatsoever and you made it off with your skins intact and with the lost intel'. Batman said a bit furious at the Team. The Team all looked down in shame.

"You will each figure out your many mistakes and make sure your enemy does not exploit them, but until then...nice work." Batman said calmly, surprising the Team.

"You did well, the league will now focus on the contents of the Flash Drive and figure out what they were shipping, but until then you can congratulate yourselves." Batman said to the Team. they all nodded in agreement.

"I think we should be thanking him." Aqualad said as he pointed to the thief walking to the mission room, still clutching his right shoulder.

Batman quickly turned to the thief. "How you made you decision?" The thief looked up at Batman, around the cave then finally looked at the Team.

"I-" He said before being cut-off by Aqualad interjecting.

"Wait, before you make your decision hear us out-" Aqualad said without hesitation the thief nodded in response.

"Although we came off to a...rough start, this mission would not have succeeded without your help" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, Major Kudos to you on the mission, without you we would have never got this intel back". Robin added

"You saved our skins back there, thanks" Zatanna added

"True, nice work" Rocket said.

"It would be great to have you on the Team." Miss Martian said as she elbowes Connor

"Yeah, sure I guess" Superboy shrugged.

"You saved m-all of us back there, you have earned our trust." Artemis added as she and Robin elbowed Kid Flash.

"Ow- yeah sure." Kid Flash added flatly.

The thief turned back to Batman.

"Well?" Batman asked.

"I dunno, standards are pretty high for you guys, plus I don't think I can live up to your legacies, all of you. Plus, I'm pretty sure espionage is my thing, being a superhero...I'm not sure if I can live up to that, to all of you. I'm not sure I-" he said before being interuptted by Aqualad again.

"Although we may not trust you 100%, we still trust you enough to be on this Team-" he said before being cut-off by the thief.

"I...fine, and I would be happy to earn all your trusts, all of you" He said, his look turning back to Artemis.

"So is that a yes?" Artemis asked, trying to hold back her eagerness.

"I...Sure" He said as he thought. '_Huh, I don't regret it'._

_"_Then by all means...Welcome To The Team." Aqualad said as the Team gathered around to meet their new member.

* * *

**Somewhere in Washington D.C.**

**February 18, 2011**

**02:21:15**

A mysterious figure stays hidden in the shadows waiting for the helicopter to land.

"Did you get the shipment Sportsmaster?" The figure asks, his body still being covered by the shadows

"Yes, but it also appears that we have hit another road block" Sportsmaster says as he steps out of the helicopter, throwing him a piece of a mask

"Oh, what's this" He asked as he looked at the piece.

"Let's just say partner, that one of the Light's old Projects has been...reactivated."


	9. Helping Hand

Hey guys, I'm back. This chapter will mostly be Artemis centric, it will mostly focus on school and my OC Rico, he's another one of my ONLY Two main OCs, the rest are just fillers and not really much relevant. I would like to thank PD3(YOU ROCK!) for giving me a reason on writing more on him. This chapter is literally bonding. Enjoy and stay whelmed!

Artemis POV

Gotham Academy

February 25, 2011

08:24:34

I can't believe that I forgot that I had a test today, I've been so concentrated on showing the thief around Mount Justice, he seems so familiar though, I can't quite put my finger on it, is he Tristian? Nah, maybe Davis Claus, nah. He could be Brand?, nope he was skinny when I met Brand. Maybe he's Mark, Nah, he moved a few years ago. It was almost the end of class, I was fiddling with my skirt under my desk, seeing as it gave me some discomfort, because seriously who lets their children wear this? I was in deep thought about the thief and I felt my lips, it still there, the little tingle he left on my lips, it still there, I wonder if he was-

"Ms. Crock!?" Mr. Kyle yelled at me.

"What?" I asked directing my gaze away from my desk.

"You do realize that you staring into the air for a while now right?"

I ducked a little, seeing as how all my other classmates turned to me.

"Well, you have 5 minutes before the test is over." He said as he looked back to his computer.

I forgot about the test, I quickly guessed most the answers, the rest I knew by heart, I wasn't as fast as Dick Grayson, or Rico what-ever-his last name was. Apparently him and Grayson looked like they were competing to see who finishes first, apparently Rico won much to Dick's disappointment. 'Eh Mathletes' I thought.

I thought to myself as I handed in my tests to the front. After a few agonizing classes it it was finally lunch, although I was still focused on the thief I was trying my best not to get caught by Grayson again, the kid just loves to troll everyone. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of chants outside of the Cafeteria, I walked outside with Babs and Dick to find Jason Marks bullying someone again, although Gotham Academy was a prestigious school, it also had a bunch of rich-snobs who could get away with anything, depending on their parents social status. Jason, who was about 5'10, had an attitude that would rival Roy's, with a tall and lean build and would be the center of attention, and had a dad that payed for literally half of the school's investments, could get away with anything, today was no different, and well let's just say that it was not going to end well.

Everyone was laughing at one of the kids, a kid with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, had a nice complexion, and was currently being hung by a wedgie and being hung upside down by his shoes. Everyone was laughing and chanting when a new voice came in.

"Come on put him down, Jason."

"Oh yeah what makes you think you can stop me scholarship-boy?"

"Why don't you just put him down, Dude." Rico shouted.

"Why don't you go back to your whatever hole you came from"

"Come on put Carlos down."Jason just grinned even more

"Not a chance, Evans here better pay up me shi-Hey!" So Rico just walked up to him and pushed him aside, Jason dropped the Carlos on the ground, Rico went to help him up only to be punched in the face by Jason. He fell back on the ground, trying to pick-up his glasses when he got kicked in the gut, making the crowd around them look at him sadly.

"Nobody touches me." Jason said as he kicked him again in the gut. "Especially not even some pathetic excuse for a-" Jason said before being interrupted by one of his friends grabbing his arm.

"Come on he's had enough, let's blow before the teacher catches us." Sam said as he and his friends walked away.

Jason and his friends scattered leaving Rico on the floor clenching his gut while some blood drooped from his mouth. The rest of the crowd left, leaving Rico on the floor picking up his glasses and discarded school stuff.

Soon the kid who was being beaten up by Jason walked up to Rico, with a a girl who had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a small build came to Rico, introducing themselves as Carlos and Diana, I heard Carlos mutter a thanks as he left, placing an arm around Diana as if she was his girlfriend, which she probably was.

Soon me, Dick, Barbara walked up to him and bent down to help him with his stuff.

"Hey, you okay?" Dick asked as he handed back Rico his glasses. Rico just looked at us as if he was afraid of something, but he quickly hid it as he gave us a sad smile and continued to pick his stuff up.

Rico wiped the small blood off from his mouth, "I'm fine."

"Hey, those guys are jerks anyway, besides no one has the guts to stand up to Jason Marks." Barbara added trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I'm-uh pretty sure I just broke my guts, thanks umm-" He said as he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out our names.

"Artemis Crock, nice to meet you." I added helping him up, he hesitantly started shaking my hand.

"Barbara Gordon and this is Dick Grayson." She said as she shook his hand and pointed to Dick.

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick, if you don't make perverted jokes about it" He added. He shook hands with Dick, for some reason Rico looked at Dick kinda quizzically.

"So you don't know who any of us are?" Barbara asked a bit confused.

"Ummm- no, sorry kinda new in Gotham, I mean I was born here but I moved away for a while, a long while." he said he clutched his stomach

"Do you need to go to the nurse, I mean we can take you there if you want-"

"It's fine…um Ms Gordon. Thanks, its nice meeting you all." He tried to put on a smile, ignoring the pain. He limped away from us to his next class.

"I feel kinda bad for him, don't you guys too?" Barbara said a bit sad, still looking at his direction.

"Yeah, it's kinda sad, does he even have any friends?" I added.

"Yeah, does he even have any friends at all?" Barbra said.

"I dunno Babs, he was just transferred her last week." Dick added.

"I wonder-" I was cut-off by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling an end to lunch. I had completely felt a bit sad the rest of the day, feeling sorry for Rico.

The day was finally over and I hadn't seen Rico anywhere after school, I was going to talk to him to at least let him know if he wanted to hang out sometime with me, Dick, and Barbara.

...

I was walking home to my run-down apartment down at Gotham Heights, it was nearly dark, sure the place was run-down but it was still home….to me, Gotham Heights was a place where people could get jumped just for a pack of gum, people were desperate here, you don't stop hearing the sirens at night, and you hear people get mugged coming home, and pretty much everyday you see police tape covering a crime scene. My bus dropped me off a few blocks away from my house, because I didn't want anyone to know where I lived, I didn't want to be seen as trash, because I've had enough of being a charity case. As I was walking down my last block to my house, I heard Jason and his friends rush away from an alley, I ran toward the alley to find Rico on the ground, his shirt was ripped up, his glasses broken, a cut above his right eye and he looked like he had just been through hell, which was not that far from the truth, his mouth hung open, as he was trying to get up with his arms.

"Oh-oh my god are you okay?" I said as I rushed to him and tried helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lied, he grasped his head as the blood was rushing away from it, he was clenching his gut, trying his best to hold back the agonizing pain of a concussion after just being jumped in an alley in Gotham.

"I'm not an idiot" I responded flatly.

"Am I that bad at lying?" he said chuckling, though he groaned in pain.

"Don't joke, now come on my apartment's a few blocks away" I said as I helped him walk to my apartment.

We finally reached my apartment, once we stepped in I lay him on my bed in my room, my mom was probably asleep in her other room. He groaned in pain as I set him down.

"Well, home sweet home I guess," I said flatly, the apartment was run-down, basically because it's the cheapest thing my family could afford, but it was still home to me.

"It's not much but it's home" I added, he didn't really say anything about the run-down interior, instead he just looked at me and uttered a weak thanks.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get my First-Aid kit" I said as I walked out the door and left to get my my First-Aid kit.

As I grabbed as the kit, I heard a squeak behind me and saw my Mom. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Artemis, where have you been I was worried sick" she asked me, although she knew about my superhero antics with the Team, it still worried her knowing that she might not see me again. I always just reassured her by hugging her.

"I'm fine Mom, was just...hanging out with my friends" It wasn't a total lie but I couldn't tell her about a boy in her room, it would be awkward and would make up many questions.

"Okay, next time just tell me before you go okay" she said as I went to hug her, to make sure that I will be fine.

I was walking to my room before she interrupted me.

"Oh by the way your Team called, said you have training early in the morning, better pack up okay,your spending your night over there, good night Artemis"

"K...night Mom" I said as I walked back to my room, shutting the door. A few minutes later I was wiping off the dried blood from his mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said as I wrapped his arms with some alcohol.

"O-ow" he said quietly, careful not to wake up my Mom.

"Your Mom sounds nice" He added

"Thanks, and are you sure you're parents know where you are?"I asked scrubbing off the blood.

"Yeah, they know, they're okay with it" He said with a bit discomfort in his voice,

"Sooo...what this Team you guys were talking about?" He said as he tried to change the subject.

I was immediately caught off guard, so without thinking I just winged it.

"O-Oh, you know, clubs after school" I answered hesitantly, something was definitely wrong today.

"What kind of clubs?" he asked a bit curious.

"O-oh you know, Cooking Club" I answered, mentally-slapping myself.

"Oh cool"

"Okay...they beat you up pretty bad, now lift up your shirt, I need to clean some wounds" I said trying to change the subject.

"Umm...okay" he hesitated at first but he eventually lifted his shirt up, I saw that he had some cut abs, his arms a bit muscular and he was a bit fit than any other boy his age , and bruises, I gasped at the sight, bruises that covered most of his back, probably from being kicked around by Jason and his pals.

"Wow, they er-um beat you pretty hard" I said

"Yeah, I had them on the ropes" He said trying to change the mood.

"Uh-huh, sure you did, does it hurt here?" I said sarcastically as I scraped off some blood.

"Um, yeah it kinda stings" He said a bit shy.

"Well, now I know why they call him Marks" I said, he laughed at my terrible pun.

"So do you ever have any friends over here?" He said trying to lighten the mood

"No...although I used to have a friend come over here a lotbefore"

"Oh what happened to her?" He asked curiously?

"Him" I replied.

"Him?" he said sarcastically.

I playfully punched him in the elbow, careful not to bruise him."Nothing like that dork, I meant that he used to come here, our parents worked together"

"Oh what happened to him?" he asked

"I don't know, he moved away from Gotham without saying goodbye..."

"-Anyway, I really don't remember him, but we used to play around when we were kids"

"Oh" He said playfully.

"Shut Up, Okay now all done, now I just need to clean your eyes" I said as I moved up to his eyes. I was cleaning the dripping blood off his eyebrows, when I didn't notice how blue his eyes were, I was getting lost in them, I quickly shrugged myself off and he stood up to leave.

"Thanks Artemis, you know-for everything" he said as he picked up his shirt and his stuff.

"No problem, you would have done the same for me" I said as I stood up to and followed him to the door.

"Well, I-er better get going"

"Oh right, I'll walk with you" I said

"Okay" he said as he was putting his shirt back on. I opened the door to bring him out only to find my Mom looking at us. She, in full view saw me and Rico with his shirt almost off. After a few moments of awkward staring my Mom finally said something.

"Artemis...is there something you would like to tell me?" She said, arms crossed. But before I could answer, Rico said something.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Crock" He said as he walked over to my Mom. I stood in shock trying to grasp on the situation.

"Nice to, er- meet you too" She said, one eyebrow cocked up with questionable looks.'is he crazy?' I thought to myself.

"-Rico, and Ms. Crock, I'm so sorry to be meeting like this, but Artemis was just helping me get cleaned up after I was beaten by some people from our school" Her gaze turned back to me, letting me curse myself for not checking my Mom is she was asleep.

"Oh really, Anything else she did for you?" She faces me with looks then turns back to Rico. I mentally whimpered to myself on how this was going to end, and I knew this was going to end badly.

"Oh, er-no Ms. Crock, we're just friends, we didn't do anything like that" He said like a gentleman. What shocked me the most is when my Mom finally relaxed and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well then, you should probably get home, you're parents must be worried sick about you" she added

"Oh, no it's fine, they know I'm here, I told them I would be home before 11" he said.

"Well, I better get going, bye it was nice meeting you" He said as he shook my Mom's hand in goodbye.

"Paula, you can call me Paula, and it was nice to meet you too" She said as he went to the door, my body still in shock, I quickly blurted out without thinking.

"I'll walk you out" I was walking up to him before my Mom stopped me and whispered to me. I thought she was going to scold me, but what she said shocked me more.

"That boy seems very nice..." I blushed, even though I knew that this friendship was completely new and completely platonic.

I caught up to him at the door we, walked down the steps in silence, my body, still in a bit of shock at what had just happened, 'he just got away with it, and he made my Mom like him.' I thought to myself. As we finally got out of the Apartment complex we both looked at each other for a while and finally we just laughed. We both laughed for a little while, taking about on what just happened, when we finally stop laughing he looked at me.

"Thanks Artemis, for everything, to be honest this has actually been one of the few great nights I've had" He said

"Same here, see ya at school?" I asked

"Sure" He walked down the steps of my Apartment complex and waved a goodbye before disappearing into the darkness.

My body felt a little cold, so I decided to head back upstairs to get my gear and then I stop to realize, I haven't thought about the Thief all day. I smiled as I ran to the nearest Zeta Tube getting ready to leave for Mount Justice.

A/N: Hey guys tell me what you think about this, mostly Rico and Artemis bonding I'm sorry I was depriving you guys of the lack of character development, Sorry but I promise the thief's bonding with each of the Team members, just some stuff has to happen in order for that to happen to stay tuned. but yeah so I want to you guys to review on this OC, good or bad I don't care, I love your responses. I would Like to thank noaverageangel andBYPASS08 for those incredible names, I'm still thinking about which one is better, but I already have that part planned out...mostly. I want to thank again PD3 for giving me a reason on writing about Rico, I hope he becomes as successful as the thief character. YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!

And as a special treat here is Rico: Injured. Go to my profile on deviantart. Plz leave a comment.


	10. The Agent and the Archer

Hello guys I am back. Thanks a lot for all those lovely reviews, I would also like to thank**BYPASS08** and **noaverageangel** for those great names and, I am considering it but until then I will reference those names occasionally in the story, yeah, and to answer your other questions, Rico will although be a minor character, but will eventually be a main character, because I have _very special _plans for him. He will be involved occasionally in the stories involving Artemis, Babs, Dick, and anything including Gotham Academy and anything Gotham related and also to answer

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: T**hanks for the tip, I will try to use your tip so check this chapter if I did it right.. i love your review by the way!

* * *

Artemis POV

**Mount Justice**

**February 26, 2011**

**01:05:45**

"Recognized Artemis B07" The computer's monotone voice announced as I appeared in the Cave. I walked into the living room to find the Team, minus the thief in the living room, doing the usual.

"Hey, you're late" Robin said

"Sorry, I was caught up with helping a...er-friend of mine" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey babe, come to spend the night too?" Wally said as went up to me kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, you too-" I said before being interrupted by Robin's chuckling.

I scoffed, put my hands on my hips, "What's so funny Boy Wonder?"I ask in a serious tone.

"Tell her, Walls" Robin said as he pointed to Wally, while he chuckled covering his mouth. Wally sighed.

"My Aunt Iris and my Mom made me leave, says I need to stay away from the fridge for a while, they need to er….restock" Wally said embarrassingly as he was munching down on one of M'gann's cookies. I looked around and saw that he was missing.

"So….. Where is he?" I asked, a bit eagerly.

"Who?" Wally said as his mouth was muffled by cookies.

"The guy, you know the thief" I said.

"Oh, him, he's at the beach, been there for hours, why?" Robin added

"No reason" I said, Although I did have my reasons, I really didn't feel like explaining it to them.

"The dude's got to get a better name, I mean we can't just keep calling him 'The Thief' every single time right?" Wally said, making the team think in complete and utter silence.

"Well, I'm stumped, what do we call him?" Robin said, defeated.

"Beats me" Superboy added.

"Well, while you guys go figure out he should be called, I'll go and get him" I said.

"K, Babe, don't make me wait" Wally said as he rushed over to next to me.

"Wasn't planning on it", I said as I locked lips with Wally.

"You taste like cookies" I said as I cupped his face with my hand.

"Come on, you know you love it" Wally said, as he pecked me on the lips, forgetting there were other people in the room.

"Ewwww guys PDA, get a room, seriously" Robin said as he chuckled. Zatanna stood up and walked by to Artemis and whispered.

"I'll shut him up" Zatanna said mischievously as she walked over next to Robin, gave him an alluring smile, making him gulp. Pulling him into a kiss, Robin didn't hesitate, he just pulled her in closer, the Boy Wonder finally stopped talking.

"Thanks Zee" I said as I relaxed and walked out to beach.

I left the Cave to go to the beach, only to find the him sitting down a few inches away from the water, grabbing rocks to toss across, the Moon's Light reflecting against the ocean, making it glimmer in beauty. The waves moving back and forth in perfect harmony, almost at peace, The sound of the waves moving was calm and comforting and the sound of the seagulls fitted perfectly. Before I went to approach the Thief, I was surprised that he knew I was there watching him the whole time.

"Hey Artemis" He said softly, he turned slightly to look back at me, his mask reflected the moons light, I stood there staring for a few seconds, I quickly looked away before he noticed, his gaze still turned back and stayed fixated on the ocean.

"Hey, what are you doing out here, its freezing out." Artemis said as she rubbed her shoulders for warmth, walking and sat down right next to him. His gaze was still on the ocean as he threw rocks, making it skip across the water.

"I don't care about the cold" he said.

"This time, it's worth it" he added. After a few moments of staring he broke the silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said softly as he looked up at the moon.

"What?" I was caught completely off-guard.

"The Moon" He said picked up another stone.

"Yeah, I guess" I ageed flatly as I rubbed her shoulders. He quickly took notice as he started to take off his jacket.

"Here" He said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"So…why?" I continued as the warmth from his jacket kicked in.

"Nah….. It's just that people don't really appreciate the beauty of it all" he said as he threw another stone across the water.

"Of what?" I asked a bit curiosly as I looked down at the water.

"People always move too fast, you know, they really just want to get something or somewhere as quick as possible, ignoring what passes by them" he said.

"how?"

"It's just that….this is one of those really rare moments when people should really appreciate what they have rather than just get away from it-" he said as he threw another rock, his voice became soothing.

"-rather than just waste it, people just look away from it….but when it's completely gone that's when the really realize that they should have appreciated it before it was completely gone…..from their lives"

I gave him a questionable glance, but he just chuckled and shrugged it off and looked back at the stars.

"What I'm trying to say is that people don't really appreciate something until it's gone, they don't really have time to take in all the beauty of everything, of nature, of life, they just rush past it squandering the little known time they have left with it" He said as his gaze turned to back to me, but looked away completely before he thought I noticed, but i was able to steal a glance. We sat in silence for a few moments, looking at the stars.

"Do you know why I think the Moon is beautiful?" He said as he stared up at the light.

"No...why?"

"It's because that out of all the darkness in the world, despite everything against all odds, despite everything being so bad, the moon just shows us that there is still hope in the world, that despite that no matter how bad things get, eventually the light will rise upon us, kinda like how the moon shines in complete darkness" He said softly, his voice was completely soothing, I knew that he was somehow referring to me, but I didn't want to over-think it. So I just enjoyed the peace and quiet now, because I didn't know when I can enjoy this again.

"I like this" I said softly.

"Why?" he said as he turned to me.

"It's just so...peaceful" I said quietly, it rarely is this peaceful back in Gotham, from sirens to police sounds, to sounds of screams and muggings, to the sounds of gunshots being fired, this, here, right now, is peace.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I said as we both stood up off the beach.

"Shoot" he said as he wiped the sand off his knees.

"When you said 'It's really nice to see you again, it _really is'_, what did you mean by that?" I said, a bit desperate to know. It took him a few seconds to answer, he just chuckled and responded.

"I'm sorry Artemis, but that's just for me to know and you to find out" he said cheerfully.

"Jerk" I said as she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"So how do you do that?" I asked as I picked up a rock from the sand.

"Do what?"

"Making the rocks skip on the water"

"You don't know how?" He said playfully.

"Shut up and teach me dork".

"It's very simple, just throw it at the water" The Thief said as he picked up a rock and flicked it against the the water. Artemis did the same only with more force.

"That's not the way to throw it" he said as went over to her, helping her out. He walked up behind her and moved her arm into place.

"Okay… so all you have to do is just angle it against the water, stand with your feet apart facing sideways at water, with your side closest to the water's edge, make sure you relax, and just….throw." He said, his tone changing softly.

Our bodies were close to each other. _Too close. _We looked at each other for a few minutes, I realized we were getting too close so I playfully shoved him away, and he playfully pushed back, before we knew it they started pushing each other back and forth, laughing while we did it, until we both got hold of each other. Our faces close, I blushed as she tucked a falling lock of hair, behind her ear, the moonlight reflecting off my skin,_'he looks so-'_ he bent down to kiss me, but I just pulled back before they're lips met, although I felt guilty, i regretted it a bit, I wanted to feel that sensation he left me, and it's still there, but it lingers, slowly slipping away as each minute passes.

"Wally..." I stated firmly, making him pull back. I didn't have to look past his mask to tell he had a hurt look on his face"Wally...is a good guy, and even if I know you or don't, I don't want to hurt his feelings, I'm sorry." I was finally able to get out.

"I...know, I'm sorry. I just wished that things would have had a different outcome"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Art" his words dipped with pain "I just wish I knew that myself"

"W-we should go back to the Cave, we have training tomorrow, we need some rest" Artemis said hesitantly, I knew he didn't want to leave, neither did I, it was so peaceful and quiet, but we had to go, we were out for too long and I didn't want the Team to jumped to conclusions.

"Okay" he said his voice a bit sadly as we both walked back to the Cave.

-BREAKLINE-

Normal POV

Artemis and the Thief both walked back to the Cave in complete silence. When they finally reached the Cave, they found Kid Flash and the rest of the Team, minus Aqualad and Rocket, who were just watching, they were talking about something, well more like arguing about it. The Team completely oblivious the fact that Artemis and the Thief came in and were both watching the argument.

"Dude I think that sounds better!" Kid Flash said.

"No way KF, how does that sound better?" Robin said, arms crossed.

"It sounded cool!" He exclaimed.

"How does 'The Bandit' sound cool?" He said sarcastically.

"It sounded better in my head!" Kid Flash exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well it beats yours Rob" KF pointed out

"How?"

"How does 'Mercenary' sound better?"

"It sounded cool with all the tech he has" Robin explained.

"Oh, What about 'swift'?" M'gann joined cheerfully

Everyone just turned and stared at her.

"It sounded okay?" M'gann said, a bit sad, Supeboy went to comfort her, put his arm around and whispered to her ear.

"It sounded okay to me" He said sweetly, causing her to giggle.

"What about 'eclipse'?" Zatanna joined in.

"Well _I_ think it sounds cool Zee" Robin agreed happily.

"Of course you do, Boy Wonder"

"Hey, at least she can come up with better names than yours KF, 'Cobalt', really KF?"

"It sounded cool. plus that new Mission Impossible movie's coming up in a few months"

"We don't want him to sound like a some kind of criminal KF-" Robin said before being interrupted by the thief.

"Well isn't he technically a criminal already?"

"E-HEM" The thief coughed loudly, but he really wanted to say "Dude, I'm right here"

"Oh good you're here, which sounds better.." Kf said as his voice began to drag on with a long list of names, some that sucked and some that were already taken, but still the thief listened, soon Robin joined in and the thief groaned internally, cause I mean did everyone have to take all the cool names? " or-" Kf said before being interrupted, much to his disappointment.

"Time for bed children" Red Tornado said over the intercom, much to the Thief's relief.

Mount Justice

February 26, 2011

08:00:00

"Team, sorry for the inconvenience, but training will be postponed until further notice, Red Arrow has reported that he has some intel regarding the whereabouts of the original Roy Harper, he should be here any minute-" Black Canary said before being cut-off by the Zeta-tubes.

"Recognized Red Arrow B06" the computer announced as a bright flash of light transported Red Arrow to the cave.

"I've got a lead on the whereabou-" Red Arrow said before he saw the thief with the Team, he instantly recognized him, he picked up his bow and aimed it at him, in response the thief took a fighting stance.

"Woah, Roy chill!" KF said, surprised that Roy was pointing his bow.

"Do you know even know who this guy is?" Roy said angrily as he aimed his bow.

"Came back for Round 3 Red? 'Cause I guarantee you lose The Thief said intimidatingly.

"You two know each other?" Robin asked as he looked at both of them.

"We've had a few run-ins" The Thief said.

"He attacked me one time at Luthor Corp" Roy said angrily.

"That's not how I remember it" He said mischievously.

"You were the one who stole the intel!"

"And you were the one who set of the friggin alarm! Plus you were stealing it too!"

"I did NOT set off the alarms! You did! You were the guy who tripped!"

"After you tackled me down the sensor!"

"I thought you were an intruder!"

"Yeah, cause I_ was _intruding!"

"Wait, wait you slipped up? Roy "the boy toy" Harper slipped up?" Artemis said in a grin.

"Not now Artemis!"

"In my defense, I was the one who saved your butt from guards" the thief said simply.

"Did not, as I recall you set off the alarms!"

"Dude, admit I saved your red behind!" the thief said.

"Are you recording this?" Wally whispered to Robin.

"Yup"

"Dude, besides, neither of got the intel cause I had to save your butt!"

"You saved me?! I took them all down by myself!"

"As I recall, you shot me in the arm, kicked me under my legs, then I hit you, you tackle me and we started the party in building security!"

"You delayed my search on Roy for two months! I shouldn't be apologizing for your 'so called hero' antics!"

"First of all, two problems with that theory, one I was not a hero, and two what are you talking about Speedy?"

"He doesn't know?" Roy turned to the Team, who all nodded.

"Roy's a clone" Robin said simply.

"You're a clone?"

"I think he just said that" Roy said.

"Sorry, I didn't know, but if you could have just said something instead of just shooting me in the arm then maybe we could have been buddies" The thief said.

"Do you think this is a joke?!"

"No, I'm just trying to be friendly, but look, I was paid to do a job and I got it done. And I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong start, it's been happening around here lately. I don't feel like explaining again why I'm here so just read the League reports" He added

"He's on our side" Robin defended, Roy relaxed and dropped his bow, he immediately walked up too him.

"Okay, but you're on thin ice, if you hurt them, _any_ of them, I'll take you down."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" The thief replied, Red Arrow just shrugged him off and pulled up the holo-screens.

"Okay, now as you all know, I've been searching both Cadmus and Luthor Corp for intel on regarding Speedy's whereabouts, so far I have a few leads, but the main focus is The Hong Kong Luthor Corp Industries Building, I believe that the original Roy Harper is in Cryogenic Suspension, 50 stories below sea level of the building, where they conduct their experiments and weapons, but since the place is guarded with both military-grade weapons and security, we need access the building as well authorization to use the elevator" Red Arrow explained.

"And exactly how do we get into a building undetected?" KF asked

"There will be a Annual Peace Summit Gala Tonight, we need to infiltrate the party as separately as guests, we will split up into two teams, Team A will retrieve the data we need to access the express elevator, and Team B will need to retrieve the one the fingerprints to complete the rest."

"And who's fingerprints do we need?"

"Few of the scientist's will attending the party in the lounge, we'll figure out something once we get there"

"You're never going to catch me dead at one of those galas" The thief said chuckling at Red Arrow. He just glared at him.

"Er-It's not Black Tie is it?" The thief said nervously.

Soon the team set up shop as they all packed their supplies, they all began to board the bioship, the last people to board was Roy and the thief, who the Roy stopped before entering the ship.

"This doesn't change anything, if you hurt them or try anything, I'll take you down, they don't know what you are, or what you're capable of. What you did to those guards, you call that being a hero?"

"At least I didn't kill them" The thief said as he remembered painfully as to what he did.

"You broke four of the guards legs, injured two of them by throwing them into a wall, fractured a man's rib cage, and broke one of the guards arm, and you shattered a man's collarbone. The way I see it, you and I have a very different definition of being a hero. To me you're nothing more than just some glorified random addition that got lucky, so watch yourself."

* * *

**Okay, The way the thief handles things is kinda extreme, including the first chapter, but initially it was to show how he views the difference of his actions and a _real_ hero's actions.**


	11. Sidetracked

Hey guys I'm back, I'd like to thank you for those reviews, sorry if the last chapter wasn't as good as the others, but to be fair I have been updating nonstop, that's how much I love you guys and your reviews so thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or AC/DC**

* * *

Thief POV

**Hong Kong Luthor Corp Building Sub-Levels**

**February 26, 2011**

**22:32:56**

Opening my eyes slightly, I could tell my mask was still on, the mask covered my whole face, rather than my regular half-mask, I felt a bit groggy, trying to remember what had just happened, but before I could get up, I realized I was stuck to a table, both my hands and legs cuffed down. Before I was about to move I saw a scientist and a bald man come up to me, they were speaking to each other but since ears were ringing a bit, I could still make out most of the words.

"…..So how come his mask is still on?" The man in the suit complained.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I have tried with the mask, but apparently the faceplate is made of some unknown material, it basically locked onto his entire head" The other person said.

"Disappointing Doctor, What about the others, where are they?" He said as he looked at my mask.

"I placed the Metas in specific holding cells and the humans in different cells per your request." the scientist said as he pulled up screens of the cells, each showing one of the Team being tortured.

"And the Martian?"

"She is currently being placed in the cell of below heating temperature, the heat should be able to make her unconscious as long as possible." he said sadly.

"And the rest of their weapons?"

"All taken care of sir."

"How is the project doing so far?"

"I am missing a few components, including the Xenothium core, but it should be operational once the parts have been received from Dr Chang in Jump City."

"Good, you're doing well so far, but I expect you to take off his face plate by the time I get back, he's been suspected from being behind the robberies of Luthor Corp Data for several months now. I want to see his face when I torture him for stealing from me, and because the shadows could use a person like this in the future. I don't want to remind you what's at stake here, Doctor."

"Yes, Mr Luthor."

"I should be heading back to the Summit, I wouldn't want to raise any suspicion, make sure he doesn't escape, you've suffered enough as it is, don't make it more painful for yourself Doctor" Lex Luthor said as he turned to leave. The Doctor turned back to me and noticed I was awake.

"Ah, you're finally awake, My name is Dr. Rhodes" He said as he inspected my mask. I quickly recognized him.

"Dr. Rhodes? As in the Dr. Mark Silas Rhodes, one of the people who helped built the very first Zeta Tubes that Star Labs and pretty much the League use, and you also specialized in creating military-grade weapons and programs, as well as dimensional travel? That Dr. Rhodes?"

"Ah so you've heard of me?" He said surprised.

" Of course, I looked up your file". I replied flatly. "Last time you were seen officially, you were working at Star Labs 2 months ago, then you jumped off the grid. What happened to you?" I asked, I could tell he hasn't eaten much, he had black bags under his eyes, meaning he hasn't slept for a while, and I could tell from his body language that he's been under a lot of stress.

"I cannot tell you, there's a lot you don't really understand" He said apologetically.

"Please, I need you to release me, I need to help my friends."

"I cannot, I am sorry, please forgive me, Luthor is forcing me." He said as he grabbed some tools from his desk.

"I know that you are not here by choice, why are you here?" I asked

"I can't there's too much at stake here."

"How is he forcing you to do all of this? Do you know how many lives could be at stake here if we don't find out what's going on?"

"Don't you think I get that?! but I'm willing to do anything and everything to protect something." He said as he looked away in shame.

"Don't you mean someone?" I finally hit the core, I knew what he was risking everything, perhaps even his own life for.

"How did you-" He said as he turned back to me surprised.

"I have my ways. I-I'm sorry about your wife Dr. Rhodes, I have some ties in the league, maybe they can help you're son-"

"NO! You can't involve the League into this, they will kill him, he's all I have left, I-I can't bear to lose him too, he and Elinore...they.." He said as he screamed at my face, hitting the table of drill tools and making them fall onto the floor.

"Please, I'm begging you, I know understand what you mean, I really do." I really did, more than I would let on, Artemis was really all I had left, I couldn't bear to lose her like I lost everyone else. "I know what it's like to care for someone, to go to the ends of the earth to just help them, I used to have that once, and now one of them is sitting in those cells, I know you won't help me, but I'm asking you to have the decency to just try, Please" I said desperately, knowing the consequences if none of us make it

." They have my son, I-I c-can't-" He said hesitantly.

"Please", I said, my voice sounding even more desperate every time. "What do I get in return?" he asked as he looked away from me.

"I know where they are keeping your son" I said, he turned to look straight at me, I knew that I finally caught his full and undivided attention.

"How- Where is he?"

"On one of my break-ins at the Luthor Corp facilities in Gotham City, he's being held in a warehouse in Downtown Gotham, if we get out of here I will personally bring you to him."

"Are you sure?" He finally gave in.

"I promise." I replied."Besides, I _never _break my promises."

He took a deep breath as he slumped back into his chair, he had a determined look on his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Normal POV

**Island Shangri-La Hotel, Hong Kong**

**February 26, 2011**

**14:54:03**

The Team had just arrived in Hong Kong, checking into a hotel a block away from the Luthor Corp Building, they quickly went into the hotel room 40 stories up and started unpacking their stuff.

"Everything set?" Roy said as he unpacked his Red Arrow gear onto the bed. "Yeah, I hacked the guest list, we should be able to go in unrecognized." Robin answered taking out his wrist computer.

"I still don't get how we managed to get up here with the dude over there still in his uniform." KF stated

"Hey they also double as civvies, okay KF" The thief replied flatly.

"I still don't get how you got passed the security guards with your mask on" Wally asked

"Hey, to be fair, they thought it was just shades" The thief said as Robin pulled out a Rifle-looking gun and went to the window.

"Rob, now is not the time for sight-seeing-Woah dude I was kidding. Er-What are you doing?" He said as he was shocked that he brought a gun.

"It's not a gun, relax, I'm planting EMP-Bugs onto the windows of the building, as a safety precaution". He said as he pumped the gun and aimed 6 shots at six different places.

"No way you could make those shots" KF stated. To his surprise, the Robin hit all the shots head-on. "Er-never mind" he said as he walked back nervously.

"We have exactly 4 hours until the Peace Summit, change now" Red Arrow said as he grabbed his Tux and everyone left for to change. Soon all the boys were done with their Tuxes, minus the thief, they were all putting colognes on. Roy looked sharp, dressing in Calvin Klein Gray Suit with a white undershirt and a black bowtie. Connor wore just a simple black suit with, a white blouse and a bowtie. Kaldur wore a black waiter suit with a high white collar collar and a black tie, covering his gills, and a gold vest underneath his jacket. Robin wore his signature shades, mixed with a pressed suit and silver cufflinks and a black bowtie, while Kid Flash was wearing a white Calvin Klein blouse with a black over coat, pressed pants, and silver cuff-links, his hair gelled back a little, to make it look natural. To say the least, they all looked very good in suits.

"Where are the girls, they've been there for thirty minutes, and why is that dude taking so long?" Roy asked. "Considering we all hogged the 2 Bathrooms for all of us, the dude barely had enough time to just get ready" Robin added. "I hate monkey suits" Superboy complained.

"Okay we're ready" M'gann said before being interrupted by Artemis. "No M'gann, I don't look good" Artemis complained, "Come on stop complaining Artemis, you look fine, Zee , Raquel, help me out"

"She's just being stubborn" they said as they pulled out Artemis from the Bathroom.

"Come on Babe we're going to be late-" Wally said before Artemis walked into the room.

Kid Flash and the rest of the guys jaws dropped. They guys all found the girls all look stunning under the light. The guys all looked over to the girls. M'gann 'put' on a blue dress, with matching ear-rings and a white corsage, with white heels. Zatanna wore a black dress, with a white corsage, pearl ear-rings and black heels, Raquel wore a light blue dress mixed with black ear-rings and matching slip-ons. Artemis looked stunning, she wore her hair down, had blonde bangs that framed her face, and was wearing a green dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Alright boys, wipe your drool off the floor and lets go" Zatanna grinned mischievously.

"You clean up good Baywatch" She said as he eyed Wally's attire. "You don't look so bad yourself, Babe" Wally stated, making Artemis blush profusely, but she shrugged it off before anyone noticed.

"So where is he?" Artemis asked.

"He should be done by no-"Wally said before being interrupted by the thief walking out of the bathroom. Everyone all looked at him, especially the girls, He was wearing a neatly pressed Armani suit, mixed with a blue vest underneath, gold cuff-links and a black bow tie, his hair was messy that his bangs covered most of his forehead, and he wore dark-tinted Oakley Bat-wolf Polarized Sunglasses.

"Okay, let's go guys before all of you jump each other". The Thief said jokingly.

...

Normal POV

**Hong Kong Luthor Corp Building**

**February 26, 2011**

**19:20:56**

"This is Cat Grant of WGBS-TV and we're here live to see the Annual Luthor Corp Peace Summit in downtown Hong Kong, and we're seeing literally thousands of people in one place, with a special performance by AC/DC to kick off the night's celebration of peace, although the lead singer was reported to be having other matters to attend to so we should be expecting a replacement for him during the ceremony, we will be reporting live on today's many events, this is Cat grant of WGBS-TV, back to you Iris" The reporter said as she left for the opening ceremony.

The Team had just arrived separately as guests to avoid suspicion.

_"Everyone online?" Miss Martian said as she activated the mind link._

_"Yup" Robin replied._

_"This is weird" The thief stated._

_"You'll get used to it dude" Kid Flash responded._

_"Okay, Team A will be me, Robin, KF, Superboy, and the thief to try and access the express elevator, Team B will be Aqualad, Zatanna, Rocket, Miss M, and Artemis, you guys will be serving the tables to get the fingerprints of the scientists, the main elevator is back stage behind the opening ceremony concert, we should be able to get there unnoticed, everyone has their jobs right?" Red Arrow said._

_"Got it" Everyone replied,_

_"Deploy" as soon as that was said everyone went to their separate jobs._

Team A POV

"The express elevator should be right here" Robin said as the rest of them followed behind back stage while the band was setting up. "Good, as soon as-"

"Where is that replacement singer!, guys he should have-Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" The stage manager said as the Team turned around in a bit of shock.

"W-we were just…ah- you know" Kid Flash said nervously.

"Oh, finally you guys are here, now which one of you is the replacement singer?" The stage manager said as he looked at his clipboard.

"Replacement singer?"Robin replied lamely.

"Well, you've got 5 minutes before the show starts, so one of you grab the mic and get out on stage" He said as he grabbed a mic and handed it to them.

"S-stage?" The thief said nervously. Everyone all looked at each other.

"So, who's gonna sing?" Robin asked, a bit nervous, as he handed the mic to Roy.

"I'm not" Roy stated as he gave the mic to Superboy.

"Me neither" Superboy added as he tossed it to Kid Flash.

"Not even on your best day, sport" Kid Flash added as he passed it to Rob.

"No way" Robin said as he gave it back to the Stage Manager.

"Well, who's going to sing? We have 2 Minutes before show-time. We need someone, fast" The manager said as he turned to the Team. The Team all looked at each other before they started grinning mischievously and looked back at the thief.

"Hell NO! I know what you guys are thinking, I'm not doing it!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"We know you can sing dude!, We hear you sing in the showers!" Kid Flash stated.

"I don't know how to sing! I- Wait, _what?_ you listen to me in the showers!?" The Thief exclaimed.

"Well, the Cave's not soundproof" Kid Flash grinned.

"I-I don't even sound like him!"

"Of course you do!" Robin added

"It's for peace dude"Kid Flash grinned.

"Well with my singing I might start a war!" He said jokingly, but he was still nervous.

"Come on, we need a diversion" Roy said as he walked over to him and whispered.

"Hell NO!" The Thief exclaimed.

"1 minute before show-time guys!" The Stage Manager complained.

"Go" Robin said, somewhat eager.

"Well why don't you go _McCartney?!, _I don't want to be responsible for everyone's ears going deaf!"

"Dude come on!" Kid Flash complained. The Thief shouted.

"NO!" The thief said sadly.

"30 seconds before showtime guys" The manger said.

"Is it country?"The Thief finally gave in and sighed, "No" The Manager replied.

"Give me the damn Mic" He said as he walked on stage, but he turned back to look at the Team.

"If I see this up on Youtube, I will murder you all" He said as he walked on stage. Kid Flash and Robin were grinning madly, as they tried to stifle their giggles.

"Dude, did you bring your camera?" Kid Flash said mischievously as he whispered to Robin.

"Yup" Robin said as he took out his camera, Kid Flash did the same and they both grinned madly even more, (that being even possible), while high-fiving each other. The Crowd was all clapping and cheering, blinding, flashing lights covered the stage, the crowd was cheering louder and louder as soon he walked onto the stage. To their surprise, their Team's jaws dropped, the thief sounded exactly like the singer.

The crowd applauded and cheered as the thief left the stage. The Team was clapping sarcastically as he walked back stage, Robin and Kid Flash were trying to stifle their giggles, and put their cameras away as the thief approached them.

"Wow, not bad, at least we know who to call for Karaoke Night", Kid Flash said sarcastically, grinning.

"Shut up, West" The Thief said as he walked passed them, clenching his fists to shake off the embarrassment. All the girls and Aqualad, pushing his waiter cart, walked up to to meet them.

"Did you guys get the finger-prints?" The Thief asked , still trying to calm down from his embarrassment.

"Yeah, did you see who that guy was?, We couldn't see because we were in the back, He was Amazing!" Zatanna said, all the girls nodded in agreement, making the Thief blush profusely.

"Yeah we know who it was. It was-" Robin said before being cut-off by the thief.

"-Okay"He said drowning them out, oh whatever Robin will just show the video on youtube later,

"We should probably go before anyone spots us here, Aqualad, our gear?" Robin said as Aqualad opened the covered waiter cart, revealing hidden costumes and weapons of the Team, except for X, who has his under his tux.

"Let's go find Speedy."

* * *

**Fun Question: Are these facts getting kinda annoying? Yes or No?**


	12. Debunked

**Author's Note: **About the thief, believe me, I hope it was okay that he could sing, but I added that because it will be connected to his origin somehow, but I just wanted him to be as unpredictable as possible. Also he can technically sing, but not sound like the person, to do that he has a effective, but painful technique. and Thanks for all those lovely reviews, and remember this is all canon…..mostly, anyway after Speedy Arc, I will try to dabble with the Pre-Depths episode, and Artemis will be visiting an old friend so yeah.

A/N: Italics will also be both thoughts and memories for the next chapters and so forth. Just so that I didn't confuse anyone.

* * *

_"Let's go find speedy" Red Arrow said as they went down the elevator._

Artemis POV

**Hong Kong Luthor Corp Building Sub-Levels, Holding Cells**

**February 26, 2011**

**22:36:56**

My head was buzzing, I was extremely dizzy and mind my felt like it was spinning, spinning like a top that would never topple, as my mind was drifting off, I started thinking and remembering back to one of the few rare good times of my childhood.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Artemis, come on, wait up!" My friend said as he chased after me in a cold night from the Gotham Carnival. We sneaked out to celebrate, and honestly tonight was really fun._

_"You'll have to catch me first! Haha!" I said as I ran from him, not realizing that he already ran in front me, I bumped into him and he grabbed me in his arms. "This has been the one best nights of my life, thanks" I said as he released me from his arms and we started heading back to my house._

_"S'no problem Art, figured both our parents would be out tonight on a job and we have time to kill so why wouldn't we go to the carnival, didn't know you could make all those shots at the games. I am sorry about your Mom and your sister though"_

_I started crying, because It's been nearly a few months since my Mom's imprisonment, then Jade left me alone with my Dad, I was a mess, he noticed and went over to comfort me in his arms, stroking my back._

_"Hey don't cry, I'm sorry about bringing them up, don't cry, come on Art, look at me, don't cry, hey it's your birthday, oh speaking of which…. Happy Birthday Art" He said as he picked into his pocket and handed me a small white box with a red bow on top, I was hesitant to open it, with his sense of humor and all, "Art relax, It's not a confetti-bomb, I ran out of those, go on open it" He said jokingly._

_"Okay, but if it's another one of your pranks-" I said before he interrupted me._

_"Art, just open it"_

_I opened it slowly, once I lifted the cover open, I gasped at the sight "Y-you bought this for me?" I said as I lifted the necklace out of the box, It was a shiny gold necklace with a stylized A and on the back was a half-heart, it was the perfect for me, and it looked absolutely beautiful._

_"Of course I did Art, you've been my best friend for years, and I wanted you to be happy tonight, I bought the same one, it's two halves of the same whole", He said as I looked at the necklace in its stunning beauty, as I unclasped the lock in the back of it, I tried to put it on around my neck to no avail. "Here" he said as he walked behind me and pushed my bushy blonde hair up and brought the necklace around my neck, and he finally locked the necklace into place. "See that wasn't so hard was it Art?" He said chuckling._

_"Thanks for everything" I said as felt the A on the necklace, I turned to look at him as I spoke, I didn't notice our faces close, I didn't even notice that it started to drizzle, slowly the rain poured harder as the moon's light bounced off the falling droplets of water"Happy Birthday Art" he said as smiled brightly, a smile that reassured me, a smile that brought me hope._

_"Thanks-"_

-END FLASHBACK-

"T?" I was being shaken and it forced me to wake up from my memory. I saw the Thief standing here right in front of me, shaking me awake.

"A-Artemis, wake up, come on we gotta go" He said as he helped me out of my cuffs, I saw a person behind the him as he helped me up.

"Who's he?" I asked as I rubbed my wrists from the tight cuffs.

"This is Doctor Rhodes, he's one of the scientists being held here" The thief said as he turned back to the Doctor. "Where are the rest of them Doc?" He asked as we all stepped out of the cell.

"Down that corridor, but you need to be careful of the Geno-morphs on this level, and your weapons are being held a few doors down." The Doctor said.

"Thank you, I'll meet you on the roof on the building when it starts, Artemis we don't have much time, we have to go now" The Thief said as he grabbed my hand and we ran down the corridor. We reached one of the doors and saw Conner being held by shackles in a Kryptonite-lighted room.

"It's locked" I said as I budged against the door. "the lead's too thick-woah, what's that?" I said as I eyed his glove which held a mounted device on the back of his hand, he pointed out his hand and device started glowing bright red.

"You might want to move." With that a laser shot out and cut through the door. We both pushed against the lead lined door until it finally fell down to the ground.

"Gonna tell me what that was?" I said as we uncuffed and picked up Superboy and dragged him out.

"It's a M.I.C." He said to me.

"A what?" I asked flatly.

"It's a Mounted Ion-plasma Cutter, only works a few times before being completely drained by the plasma cells, courtesy of the Doc, he said it was the only thing that can cut through the walls, Now get the rest of them out, here take it, I'll go and get our gear." He said as he ran quickly to the weapons vault. I quickly got most of the Team out of their cells and helped them out of their cuffs, most of them were fine, only Megan and Superboy were drained. "Megs, you gonna be alright?" I asked as I helped her out of her cell, her cell was extremly hot and it basically could have killed her.

"G-give me a minute-", M'gann said exhausted, before being interrupted by the thief running towards them, bringing their gear.

"Unfortunately you don't have a minute, G-nomes and security heard the silent alarm and they're coming to get us, we need to move now" The Thief said as he handed the Team their gear.

"W-What level is this?" Roy said as he rubbed his head.

"Level 44, Why?" Robin replied.

"R-Roy, he should be just down that corridor-"Roy said before being cut-off by the thief.

"The G-nomes and security will be here any second, you can't risk-"

"If there is even a chance of finding the Real Roy Harper we need to take it!, he's just down that corridor!" Red Arrow shouted as he pointed down the corridor.

"Go...we'll buy you some time, but I need some help holding off the G-nomes and security, any volunteers?" The Thief said as Zatanna, Rocket, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis raised their hands.

"Okay, KF, Robin and Aqaulad will be on lookout for me while I access the Cryo-chamber" Roy said.

"Hey you kids, stop right there!" One of the guards yelled at us.

"Come on, let's go shake them up" The thief said as we prepared to fight. They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

* * *

Normal POV

"Roy!, which door?" Robin asked as they ran down the corridor. Red Arrow stopped at the last door down and saw the Pod through the window.

"Should be this one" Red Arrow said as he took out his bow and aimed a bomb at it, The door exploded down and cold air hissed out of the room, once the smoke cleared, they were standing in front of the Cryo-Pod.

"Roy, open it."

Roy sighed, and finally he had opened the POD, his body stuttering a bit in anticipation,but much to his and everyone is the room, the POD finally opened, hissing out cold air, sending a chill down their spines, they're eyes grew wide in anticipation...

The other half of the Team was fending off the security guards as the G-nomes attacked the rest of them,

"Guys, we need to move now" The Thief said as he threw some disks at the giant G-nomes, they caught it disks exploding in their hands, they didn't feel pain, they just charged at them.

"T-That is not good-!" The thief said as one of the G-nomes punched him in the gut, sending him skidding across the room.

"We need to get clear of this place." Conner explained

"Ugh, no kidding." Artemis replied as she kept shooting arrows at the guards.

"We need a diversion." Superboy added.

"Come on, we got to get top of this building, Miss Martian, can you call the Bio-ship?"

"Yes, do you have a plan?"

"Let's just say 'Anything Goes', let's go, we need cover, Zatanna?" The thief said as he turned to Zatanna as she was about to chant her spell.

"Ekoms dna srorrim!" A huge cloud of Smoke engulfed the entire corridor, and the Team ran to the Cryo-chamber."Let's go find the others".

The Team rushed down the corridor of the room, expecting to find Speedy, only to their disappointment, saw an empty chamber and Red Arrow on his knees.

"No..No...No...NO!" Roy said as dropped down to his knees, and started banging his fists against the floor, not caring if he would bleed.

"Roy...I-I'm sorry, he's not here"

"NO!, He has to be here, he probably on one of the other levels, if we can-"

"Roy...I-I'm sorry, H-he's not here"

"Well how do you know!?"

"Roy..."

"He has to be here!"

"Roy...I've checked the database,the Real Roy Harper isn't here, I-I'm sorry"

"He has to be, check again!"

"Roy..."

"Y-you guys don't get it, don't know what it feels like to be a copy of someone, to be grown out of a test tube, then you realized you weren't the person you thought you were, none of you realize what this feels like, to have stolen someone else's life, filling his shoes, taking his friends, everything away from him, I have to give his life back...I-I have to give his life back to Speedy"

"Roy, I'm sorry...we'll keep looking, we won't stop, we'll do whatever it takes" Kid Flash said to reassure him.

"G-nomes are coming"

"Roy...We'll find him" Robin said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go now, we need to get out unseen, We need to access the other elevator through the party lounge to get up to the top roof."

"And exactly how are we supposed to go out undetected?" Roy asked.

"We'll go discreetly." Robin smirked.

"Discreetly?"


	13. Promises

**Hong Kong Luthor Corp Building Sub-Levels**

**Normal POV**

**February 26, 2011**

**22:36:56**

The Team had just realized that the Real Roy harper wasn't in the building. They had just left the chamber and barely escaped the G-nomes and reached the elevator.

"Anyone got a plan to get across a room full of 12,000 people without being seen by Channel 7?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yup, but it's a longshot, how fast can you guys run?" Robin turned back to look at them.

"Why?" Roy asked, the Thief just flashed a big smirk as he knew what Robin was talking about, Robin then turned back at the doors.

"When I give the signal, Run"

"Huh?" The whole team asked confused.

"Yeah, care to fill us in?" Kf added.

"Not really the explaining type, but hey that's half the fun" the Thief said with a light chuckle.

Soon the elevator reached the top floor to the lobby. The Team stepped out of the elevator and was about to run across the lobby to the elevator.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Superboy added

"Give it a sec" all of a sudden all the lights and everything started to flicker before shutting down, leaving the people there shocked and screaming,

"Now!" he said as he sprinted through the dark room.

The Team sprinted across the lobby towards the elevator through the screaming and confused crowd, they avoided the people as they narrowly escaped barely before the lights started to flicker back on, but not before Lex Luthor caught a glimpse of them.

"What was that about?"KF asked

"Remember the shots I fired? EMPs disabled every electric device for a few seconds, so that we wouldn't be spotted"

"Nice" Kf congratulated.

"Guys, there's swats on the top, they're covering the elevator door" Superboy said as he scanned the roof with his x-ray vision.

"How many?" Aqualad asked.

"About 20" Superboy replied.

"Is there a hatch on this elevator?" The thief asked he looked around.

"Yes"

The Swat Team had their guns prepared to be fired at the door of the elevator, once it opened, they instinctively shot the elevator, only to find no one was there, but before they knew it a large puff of smoke engulfed the entire rooftop, soon figures popped out of the elevator and all the swat guards were shooting at the dark, but were all knocked out by the Team.

"Miss M, let's go" Robin said as he looked at his computer.

"Wait, where's the Doc?" The thief said as he turned around, to his surprise he saw 3 figures step out of the shadow.

"Right here" Lex Luthor said as Mercy pointed her gun at the kneeling Doctor.

"Luthor" Superboy growled as he saw his 'father'.

"Hello, son nice to see you again, any of you make one move and I'll kill him" Lex said as Mercy pointed the gun to the Doctor's head.

"Wait, what do you want?" The Thief asked.

"Simple enough: you" Luthor said as he pointed to the thief.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons"

"Let him go first and I will go with you"

"Are you sure? No tricks?" he asked.

"No tricks"

"fine keep the doctor, his work is already done" he said as Mercy let go of the Doctor and threw him near the Team.

"Dude-" Kid Flash said before being interrupted.

"go" Soon as that was said the bioship started to rise and flew right next to them. They all boarded with the doctor and left the building and Camouflaged away.

"What's your game Luthor?" The Thief said as he turned back to Lex.

"No one could have gained access to my security, let alone get past all my firewalls and workforce without being caught"

"Didn't know I was that good." The thief said sarcastically.

"How did you do it?"

"I'll never tell."

"Impressive, the Light could use a kid like you."

"I'm 16. And why need me? I'm just a petty thief."

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" he said in a questionable voice.

"What are you taking about?" he said as his tone changed and his voice rose a bit in anger.

"You weren't supposed to survive that crash." he said.

"What crash? I already agreed to what you want, know tell me what do you know about me?"

"Did you want to know who your father was?"

"What do you know about my father?"

"All I know is… you're just a kid who's trying to play the hero." he said tauntingly.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." The thief replied sarcastically.

"Pssh, do you think this is some game?"Lex said, scoffing at the thief.

"And do you think I'm some kind of project that you can mess with? Tell me what do you know about me?" He said as he walked up to Lex and grabbed him by his suit.

"No, but all I know is you were a project that was never a success, you're a failure, which is why, we can't leave no loose ends, Mercy?" He said as Mercy pried the thief off Luthor and threw him down the building. A faint sound of falling could be heard.

Soon there was a long, pregnant silence before a sound of a ship started to rise. The ship started to rise above their heads and under the ship was the thief clutching onto the wing.

The thief smirked, climbing into the ship as it flew away. Lex and Mercy looked at him, and Lex cracked a small smile.

"Mercy, contact the board and tell them that the boy's better than we expected."

She nodded as the left the roof.

...

Back on the bioship, The thief had climbed back to his seat next to Artemis only to be punched into the shoulder.

"Ow" he said as he rubbed his shoulder."-Artemis, what was that for?" he continued flabbergasted.

"Always got to be the hero?" she said in her normal tone.

"Dude, Aqualad's plan, 'sides, didn't know you cared so much" he replied sarcastically.

"Dream on."

"We'll see."

"Uh-huh, not even on your best day."

"Didn't know you were that sentimental"

"Shut up."

"Wow, you're getting soft Artemis."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

The rest of the ride in the bio-ship was left in a long silence, after all that, they just didn't want to talk about it.

...

**Mount Justice**

**February 27, 2011**

**05:46:43**

The Team landed and Roy stepped out of the ship, sulking in disappointment. Green Arrow rushed up to them.

"Did you guys find him?" He asked, his voice a bit frantic.

"Ollie…we couldn't find him." Roy said disappointingly as Green Arrow walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Green Arrow sighed in defeat.

"It's alright Roy, we'll find him soon, we won't stop." Roy just shrugged off what he said and headed to the nearest Zeta Tube, clenching his fists, before being stopped by the thief.

"Hey if it makes you feel better, I snagged this from Lex's pocket, it's a flash drive from the labs."He said as he handed Roy the Flash Drive. Roy hesitated to grab it, but complied afterward.

"Thanks, but I'm still keeping my eye on you." Roy said in a softer tone, be that even possible for him.

"Hey whatever makes you sleep at night." the thief said jokingly, trying to lighten the depressing mood, as Roy was being transported out of the Cave.

"The rest of you head home, you guys have the day-off and you have school tomorrow." Batman said. The Team was too hard pressed to argue, they were all exhausted and disappointed that they couldn't find the Real Roy, the Team all left for their respective cities, finally it was just Artemis and the thief, before Artemis left for Gotham, a hand shot up and grabbed her before she left in the Zeta Tubes.

"What? Dude-" she said surprised as she shook his hand off her.

"Artemis, I need help with something." He said with a pleading voice.

"What do you need help with?"She asked as she cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her gear.

"A promise."

...

With that said they both transported themselves to a Gotham City Warehouse to find 2 thugs watching over a kid, who was all tied up in a chair.

"Hey did Luthor call about the kid?" one of the thugs asked.

"Yeah, said we should kill him by sunrise, he's worthless." the other one said.

"Well the we shouldn't waste anytime then- what the?" He said mischievously, loading his gun before being interrupted by a large sound.

"Who's there?"

...

After a brief fight, Artemis and the Thief walked to as the sun started to rise on the empty Gotham park, soon a figure was in the shadows waiting.

"Doc?" The thief said as the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be the doctor.

"D-did you find my son?" He said desperately, The Thief and Artemis took a step away from each other to reveal a kid, about 12 or 13, bald, had a slight build, and was dark skinned, he was rubbing his eyes as it widened when he saw his father.

"D-dad?" he said in a breaking voice. They both ran to each other for an embracing hug.

"James, James!, oh god I've missed you so much!" The Doctor said as he scooped up the boy in his arms, making Artemis crack a soft smile on her face.

"I missed you too dad." he said as both their eyes were tearing up. The Thief walked up to them and handed the Doctor 2 green booklets.

"Here" he said as he put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"What's this?" the doctor asked.

"Passports to Happy Harbor for both you and your son, disappear and start fresh, I've kept my promise." he said as he stepped back near Artemis.

"Thank you, thank you so much, I don't know if I can ever repay you." the doctor said as he put the boy down, he soon looked at the passports at the names the thief had chosen for them.

"You can." the thief said.

"How?"

"Spend your time with your son." he said with a calm, soothing voice

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said as the boy ran up to the thief.

"Thank you." the kid said as he walked up to the thief and hugged him. The thief bent down and rubbed his head softly.

"Your welcome kiddo, hey do me a favor?" he said as he knelt down.

"Ok" the kid with his cheerful voice.

"Spend all you time with your pops, kay kid?" he said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay, are you a superhero?" he said in a soft voice.

"I guess kid, I guess, hey, 'member to love your dad."

"Got it." he said as his dad walked behind him and scooped him back into his embracing arms.

"Thank you um- what do you call yourself?" the doctor asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm still working on that, I've got a laundry list of names, all the good ones were taken. I hope you guys have a good life." he said as he rubbed the kid's head softly.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Dr. _Stone_" The thief said, calling them by their new name.

"Bye" the doctor said as he picked up the kid, "Come on James-uh," He looked at the passports for his son. "Uh-_Victor_." He said reassuring him as he and his kid left for park and off to a fresh start. The Thief walked back to Artemis and she had a soft smile.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot for kids." she said as they both started to walk out of the park.

"You know you didn't have to break the thug's arm like that." he said as he looked up to her eyes.

"Hey, the guy deserved it." she reciprocated. "Still, nice that you helped them, didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Artemis, but one things for sure..."

"What?" she asked questionably.

"I'm on my side."

"Dork." she said as she punched his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said cheerfully chuckling, a bit in pain.

"You killed the moment."

"Hey, it's part of my charm-" he said before being interrupted by Artemis kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he said as he rubbed the spot she kissed him on, as he started to blush profusely, trying his best to hide it.

"figured you deserve it, that's kid's kinda lucky, but we need to work on your name."

"How, I like '_the thief_' name. Smart, stylish, mysterious, sexy, and Schway." he asked.

"I think you and I have a different definition of the world sexy."

"And what would your definition be?"

She smirks, not bothering to respond to that."It sounds stupid, uh how about...T?"

"T?" he asked. "No offense but what kinda of a name is 'T'?"

"Would you rather be called are the other names?" she replied.

"Er-no, West is horrible at names, still 'T' really?" he said questionably.

"Figured it suits you, till we can get a better name.", he scoffed jokingly at what she just said.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Arty." he said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Geek."

"Is that the best you got?" he said playfully, back to himself.

"Bring it on." she said challengingly.

"Yeah, yeah." he said as he waved his hands in defeat.

"Hey, at least I don't sound like AC/DC." she said as he stopped and started to grumble lightly, causing her to smirk.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, I know" she said grinning.

"Rob showed you the video huh?" he sighed in defeat.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

"Damn it! I going to kill little troll" he said.

"Still didn't know you could sound like that, geek" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Same old Art." as soon as he said that she immediately stopped her pace to think, about who could call her that, but many people called her that, so she just shrugged it off but before she could ask, he was gone, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

**Fun fact of the day:**

**Have you guys ever heard of the term "Genetics skip a generation?"**

**Plus, isn't Robin kinda awesome? Scratch that, Robin _is _AWESOME!**

**K thanks bye.**


	14. Team Year 6: Is There A Life After You?

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys I'm back, sorry if this a bit corny, but what happened between these guys is very unexplainable, I'm not kidding, I put these guys through a lot of stuff during the gap. Anyway I will eventually go in detail in further chapters, but until then I want to see your responses to this, although he is another OC, he will be involved a lot in Artemis's life after the reviews I have read about him, So yeah that's pretty much. Thanks. The next Chapter will be back to the original timeline._

**_8-5-12 EDIT: Guys, I've decided to make this into a mini-series of AUs set with-in the xtremis-verse. Any chappie's that jump to 2016 are fall backs in case I want to end my story without a sequel. It's not technically canon to my story, but it will involve a lot of characters in the YJ universe. I will consider the chappies for 2016 canon depending if I didn't kill everyone yet at the end of this story, hope they don't die guys._**

* * *

Artemis POV

Palo Alto, California

March 17, 2016

00:50:54

It's been a few nights since I last saw Nightwing and discussed the plan with him, Wally of course, was of complaining to him about all this. It's been nights when I could barely sleep, I look up at the blank ceiling of my apartment, on the bed next to my snoring boyfriend, to be honest, he's changed a lot, from the freckled hyperactive and jokester Kid Flash, to the a more serious person. Ever since this all started, everyone has been different around me, I've seen so many people change. Nightwing's been more serious than before when he was that scrawny little kid with that freakish laugh, Wally stopped cracking his jokes and face has become more serious. I would never admit it to them, but I've been having second thoughts about this whole plan, basically I'm hurting my family, the Team is my family and I'm just going to hurt them, none of them will ever forgive me after all this is over, I won't be able to see Wally for a while. I lay down on my bed; arms behind my head staring at the ceiling, thinking about what's going to happen if I slip up once, or what would happen if I was discovered. I slipped out of my bed, careful not to wake up Wally, but considering on how he is a heavy sleeper, he isn't so easily woken up. I walked out of our room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen to get something to drink while I think all this over. I grabbed some milk and walked over to the couch, I put my feet on the coffee table, but not before bumping something under the couch. I quickly got the book under the couch and blew on the cover, it was so dusty and revealed it to be an old yearbook from Gotham Academy. I slowly opened it and found my scraps of pictures I kept along with all those signatures, I flipped through the pages and stopped at this one particular page, I cracked a small smile, it was a picture of me at the prom after everyone had left, with a kid who had electric blue eyes covered by his glasses and we we're just swaying to the music, my head was nestled onto his shoulder. I quickly realized something and got up and changed into my street clothes, I walked out of my house and shut the door. I walked down the steps to head to the nearest Zeta Tube to meet an old friend of mine.

Gotham City

March 17, 2016

01:00:44

I was transported to Gotham City, I still remember how it is, it was cold at night, and the police sirens could still be heard in a distance. I walked through Gotham under the flickering street lights with one intention in my mind. I made it to one of the few suburban places outside the city, where it was peaceful and quiet, a rare thing for Gotham. I headed to one of the houses I knew too well, it still looked the same after all this time, but it always seemed to change somehow, I walked up the steps to the front door and I was about to knock, but I hesitated, wondering if he was still the same guy after all this time, I never really told Wally what went down between me and him, I still owed him an apology after all that. I sighed and I finally knocked on the door, I was thinking if he was still mad at me after all this time, I haven't really spoken to him since I moved in with Wally, and I really haven't been a great friend to him at all after everything he's done for me, I never really got a chance to say goodbye to him, I really wanted to, but for some reason I didn't.

I heard footsteps come to the door and once it opened slightly ajar, I thought I would see that kid I met at Gotham Academy all those years ago, the weak but lean kid I hung out with whenever possible. To my surprise, as soon as I saw the door opened, I didn't even recognize him, he was taller than me now, he had a nice build, he didn't wear those nerdy glasses, his hair flowed a bit, he was shirtless, like the first time I met him back all those years ago, I silently hoped he was still the same guy I met a few years ago, his humble nature and reassuring smile, I silently wished that he was still the same Rico I met all those years ago, everyone I know had changed, I hoped he didn't.

"A-Artemis?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. Although I remember him as he once was before, I still couldn't believe he turned into such a handsome guy in all those years. And it was kinda ironic how I couldn't even recognize him every time he didn't wear glasses or whenever he grew. I never really said a proper good-bye to him before I left for LA with Wally, but him being Rico, he never really seems to hold a thing against anyone. Even with my superhero antics that he knew_ absolutely nothing_ about, how I was always late to those study sessions with him, I never really did say a proper goodbye, after that horrible mission a few years back, Wally asked me to leave the hero life behind, but I didn't know that I would also lose some of my friends, I still should have said something though, but for some reason I didn't, I just couldn't...

"Nice Pjs" I said as I pointed down to his Batman pajamas.

"H-How are you? I haven't seen you in a while, oh- I'm so sorry, come in, it's freezing out" he said as he escorted me into his house. He left me to go get a shirt and some hot chocolate.

I looked at his interior and it looked great, he had a big T.V. with all the great games and game systems, he had posters of movies on the wall, framed perfectly, he also had gaming chairs and bean bags for the entertainment, he had a big kitchen that was fully stocked for guests, and I saw on his water-filled coffee table that had little fishes in it. Every time I always came to his something always seemed missing, I mean in the five years I had known Rico, I had never even met his parents, nor ever even seen a single picture of his parents or him when he was young, he always told me that his parents were working and they weren't sentimental about that kinda stuff, I would at least wanted to meet them one time. I shrugged those thoughts off as I let a smile crawl onto my face as I saw that he had a yearbook and photo scraps of our time in Gotham Academy, I kind of blushed of how sweet it was that he had kept it all these years and he would display it for guests. I was reading his year-book and saw my handwriting I left for him on graduation day, and it still looks like I had just written yesterday, I read what it said_ 'Hey Rico, thanks, didn't know you could last that long against Marks, Dork, I also wouldn't have survived high school without your help, Thanks Artemis C.' _I was flipping through the yearbook and stopped at this one picture, it was me, Dick, Babs and Rico before my first Prom. My thoughts were interrupted by Rico walking into the room with 2 cups of hot chocolate, and with a skin-tight shirt on, he's grown a lot since I last saw him, he had grown more fit and built, he had gotten taller than me and Dick, and his electric light blue eyes always shined. We both just sat in complete and awkward silence, we haven't really seen each other in a while, I remember that day when Wally asked me to move with him, I never really had the guts to tell Rico good-bye and apparently neither did he. As we sat down his comfortable couch close from each other, we both drank the Hot chocolate in deep and awkward silence as tension filled his living room.

"So er-H-how you been?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um-fine, fine, you?" I said awkwardly, why was it so hard to just talk to him?

"oh er-great, just great" he said as he set down his chocolate.

"Um-how's life?" he continued.

"G-Good, good"

"Cool, cool" Soon it was just complete and utter silence as we we're both fumbling the right words to say.

"I'm sorry" We both blurted out.

"Um, you go first Artemis" he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry that I never got to say goodbye, I just- I didn't um" I said fumbling. Why was it this hard to talk to him?

"It's fine, I'm er-sorry that I didn't say goodbye either Artemis" he said softly.

"You had every right to be mad, I didn't tell you and you found out the hard way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Rico, I just don't know why." I really didn't know. Something had stopped me.

"I guess we're both at fault here Arty, I just sorry about what went down between us and how crazy everything was, I should have been there for you"

"Yeah…."

"You know, if it makes you feel better, your look beautiful with your hair down" I felt my hair and realized my hair tie fell off, I was about to grab it before he stopped me.

"Don't Artemis, you look great that way"

"Okay" I agreed as I put my hair tie back in my pocket.

"So how ya been?" he asked as he sipped his chocolate, back to the normal tone I remember.

"Fine, you?"

"Great, working at Rev-tech every day is kinda boring if you ask me, but the work on the energy project will be worth it"

"Well look who's a big hotshot now" I said back to my normal tone whenever I was with him.

"I try, but enough about me, do you go to college?"

"Why you're gonna stalk me?" I said playfully, he chuckled lightly back.

"Nah, just wondering"

"I've been going to Stanford University" I said without thinking.

"Really? Isn't that uh-in California?" he said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Um-yeah" I said.

"Well because it's the middle of the school year and you're half-way across the country."

"Oh, that I was taking some days off to visit my Mom" I answered, stuttering a bit.

"Oh, so…..how's Wally?"

"Good, good. You?" I said.

"Haven't really dated anyone lately, too focused on work"

"What about Helena?"

"We go on and off" Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, That's not what I-er-I mean, Well-I" he stuttered.

"Relax, I know what you meant" I said as I burst out laughing, he laughed scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Barbara?"

"Last year"

"Grace?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Alice?"

"2 years ago"

"Bette?"

"Oh I dated her a few months ago, like before December or something, but she broke up with me again" Rico said.

"Wait was it before the first of December?"

"Uh-Yeah why?" Rico asked, I remembered that day, when I congratulated Dick on his Nineteenth birthday, and I saw Bette with Dick in his apartment, guess I know what happened that time.

"Did you greet Dick on his birthday?" I asked.

"When? last year?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh-I did but for some reason he was very busy was something that day," _Oh you have no idea. "_But I sent him some stuff he needed and some cash that day. Did you greet him that day?"

"Yeah, me and Wally, but we were interrupted by a friend" I said. Earning a eyebrow from him, I just smiled as I looked at him. "Well have you dated anyone at all?"

"Nada, just single me" He said sadly.

"Ah, same old Rico" I said in with relieved..

"You sound surprised, why?" He asked as he looked at me questionably.

"I'll never tell" I said shrugging him off.

"Huh, same old, same old" he said back to me.

"Yeah-" I said before I stopped myself to figure what to say next."-So how come you've been so busy?" I continued.

"I'm been constantly working on the energy project with the other engineers 24/7, if you catch my drift"

"It's that important?"

"Yeah, well that-that depends on how you see it, still the energy project we're working on isn't a complete success." He looked at me with his brows furrowed as he changed the subject. "Though things haven't been really the same have they?" He was right when he said that, although I would never say it, everyone I knew has changed one way or another, I haven't really kept in touch with Rico after I moved, so he was right in more ways than he could know. Still it was great to know at least one person hasn't changed.

"Um-yeah" I replied.

"So how's the infamous cooking club?"

"Fine, they're all fine"

"Did you visit Jason?"

"No, I haven't since he died"

"Me, neither" He said as he looked at me sadly, he didn't know how Jason Todd died, everyone that wasn't the Team was told that Jason died of Asphyxiation due to smoke three years ago, but that's not what really happened, and I'll never forget that day, I was on the same squad, so I knew what happened, but it was all too late.

"So…why are you here Arty?" He said trying to lighten my mood. It hasn't really crossed my mind the entire time, I just wanted to have a normal talk for once, I really just wanted to have a peace of mind from Wally and Nightwing, they have been so focused on this plan. I finally decided to ask him, well mostly about what I should do for this, I had to leave out details.

"I need an opinion on something, but I'm afraid if I make the wrong move I don't really know what's going to happen"

"Say no more, just tell what's it about?"

"My uh-friend gave me a job, the job's risky and I don't know if it's going to help or hurt my friends or both" he sat thinking with his fingers crossed and finally spoke up.

"I don't know what job it is you're talking about…but if it means saving a lot of people than you should do it, even though they might get hurt by it, they will eventually understand the risks and the reasons why" Although I didn't tell him the entire thing, he knew that even if it meant everything being different, then it would be the right thing to do.

"But I don't know If I can do it, I mean I don'-" I said as I fell back on his couch with my hands covering my face in frustration. He walked up to me and sat next to me, making me face him.

"Hey Artemis, you are the most strongest, confident, capable, smart, devoted, talented and over-qualified, and independent priss I remember back in high school and you still are, just a little taller" I chuckled lightly as he added that last part.

"You sure know how to charm a girl" I said cheerfully.

"Eh, I try my best Arty" he replied cheerfully.

"You still think my voice is sexy and attractive?"

"Say 'Hey baby' and I'll tell you"

"_Hey baby" _I said frowning at him slightly.

"Yup, still sexy and attractive"

"And yet I still don't get that you don't have a girlfriend"

"Hey, I'm just waiting for the right girl to come by"

"That's sweet"

"Eh, I try"

"thanks Rico" I said because I was really thankful that he was still the same guy I met and remember few years ago. Everyone changed, he didn't, he always stayed the same, and I really liked that, more than he would know.

"No prob Artemis, anything else?" He said as we walked over to his room. I looked at his office against the wall and I saw that he had a collage of pictures of all the good times that's happened to him, I look down at his last row of pictures to find it mostly me and him enjoying the times at Gotham Academy. I was looking at the pictures and I needed to ask him an important question

"Um-yeah, I-I have a question' don't lie to me" I needed to ask him, to just make sure.

"um-Okay, go" he said as he cocked a questionable eyebrow at me.

"Er-Well, I was wondering, well-er, I mean when I left, you never wanted to say goodbye, why, was it because you were afraid of losing me as a friend or something more?" Is it really that hard to ask him? I thought to myself. I had to ask him, I mean I needed to just know.

"I-I, er-um" he said fumbling the right words to say.

"Spit it out, don't lie to me" I said as he sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I-I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were incredible, and I knew that you were something else, but that's all that was, then over the years I thought of you as nothing more than just friends, but when I heard you were going to move from Barbara, well…..I-I didn't know what happened, I just felt-"

"Heart-broken" I added without thinking.

"Um-no, remember no strings attached, even after that um, well you know, still I was just kinda sad that you left, but I just really wanted you to be happy, and I've done my part in your life Artemis, now you've moved on with your life and so have I" he said as he stood back up.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"W-What was that for?"

"I figured that you deserve it, being my best friend all these years"

"Um-thanks Arty"

"S'no prob, and thank you for, you know, everything. You've really helped me a lot, more than you could ever know" He cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as I walked out his room and went to the door of his house, ready to leave.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" I said as I pushed up my pony tail to get something off my neck.

"Sure"

"But first you have to tell me something"

"Artemis, where is this going?" He said, looking at me worried.

"Just _please_" I begged,I just _needed_ to know, I _had_ to know.

"Oh-okay" He stuttered, unsure.

I took a deep breath as I uttered the what I needed to say, my voice was cracking each time. "Do you love me?"

His eyebrows shot up, as if he was trying his best to say something, but all that came out was "W-what?"

"Do you love me or not?" I said in my best voice.

He took a deep breath he focused on my words. "I..."

"Spit it out John"

"I...don't," I could feel his heart break. "I never did Art, I'm sorry I _just don't_ love you." He said, I could hear the pain in each of his words.

He was lying.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't apologize" he said as he gave me a sad smile. His electric blue eyes were now filled with a void, a bottomless pit of lies not just to me, but to himself. He knew it was hurting him, but for some reason he didn't care, _why didn't he care? Doesn't he know what he's doing to himself?_

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

_Why can't he just admit it?_

"I'm sorry I brought that up"

"Ahh no big Art, just uh take care" He said unsure.

"Can you still do me that favor?"

"Anything Arty, what are friends for?" I said as I put my hands on his warm hands, letting go of something.

"You know you can stop calling me Arty right?"

"Yeah I know you hate the name, remember that time that you kept punching me in the arm till I found you a name?"

"Don't be a big baby, besides you've taken worse" I said playfully.

"Yeah, Marks hits like a girl"

"Could you still do me that favor?"

"I'm always here Artemis"

"Can you keep this for me? Until I come back" I said as I gave him my necklace, with the stylized A on it and a gold half heart.

"Artemis, No-no, it's all you have left of your old friend, I can't keep it, I-I can't, I-don't know if I can-"

"Please" I begged with my steel gray eyes.

"Um-Okay Arty, after all, we're friends, nothing more"

"Nothing more" I repeated firmly.

"Bye Arty" He said as he gave me a soft, warm hug, as he let go of me I pulled him back and hugged him harder, because I didn't know if I would ever come back and see him again, I curled my head into his shoulder and I started to softly cry, I didn't care and neither did he, because I knew that this might be the last time I ever get to see him, and he knew, in some way that I might not be coming back either.

"It's nice to see you again, Rico"

"I-Its nice seeing you too Artemis" he said softly as I finally let go of him, I could tell he was trying his best to hide something back, so we both said our good-byes and I left his house, I could see him, looking at my necklace, as he tried his best to hold the tears back. I walked back to the nearest Zeta Tube, silently sobbing as I walked to it, but I knew that if Rico was anything, he was always right, and I knew finally knew that what I was doing was right, for everyone. I finally got transported to back to Palo Alto and then as Rico's words kept buzzing in my head, I remembered a song my friend used to sing to me.

_Daughtry : Life after you_

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_  
_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_  
_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_  
_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_  
_I must've been high to say you and I_  
_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
_After this time I spent alone_  
_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_  
_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_  
_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through, yeah_  
_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

"_We're friends, Nothing more, right?" I asked myself as I curled into my bed next to Wally. My thoughts drifted to the memories of the times Rico and I spent together, I softly smiled as I thought about my words as I went to sleep, knowing that everything will be fine. Hopefully._

* * *

**Hey guys, tell me what you thought of this, It's been in my head for a while and I was trying to find the right song to sum it up and it eventually it came fully when I heard the Song: Life after you by Daughtry, and if you guys understand the song well, it shows what kind of relationship these guys have, I hope this was good. I'm sorry if this is a bit corny, I was trying my best to explain the awkwardness between these two, there were things that happened to them during the 5 year gap, and the song, if you listen to it, you can kinda tell what both these guys have. Tell me what you guys think. future Jumps are not canon with my story! It depends if I didn't kill anyone yet.**


	15. Suspicions

Robin POV

Wayne Manor

March 18, 2011

04:56:45

It's been a few weeks since the incident back in Hong Kong, I still can't believe that we didn't find Speedy, Re-Roy must have been so disappointed, what also bugs me is that why would Luthor want the thief and who the thief is, I also still can't get over the fact that Batman just randomly decides to recruit someone without a background check, let alone a thief who could take us all down without even breaking a sweat,I can't get over the fact that he might be working with the Light. I'm still confused as to why Batman would make him part of the Team. After a long night of patrolling in Gotham doing regular routines, I just wanted to crash onto my bed and rest. My mind slowly drifted off….

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the FLYING GRAYSONS!" Haly the Ringmaster announced proudly to the crowd, who came to see our performances every night, as usual I would ask my Dad if I could join them. "Dad, come on please, can I perform the stunt with you guys?" he knelt down to me. "Sorry Dickie-boy, but you know you can't, you're too young" He turned me down as usual as he prepared, I smiled warmly back at him, hiding the feeling of wanting to go with them, my older cousin John came up to me and ruffled my hair "Don't worry squirt, you'll get your chance sooner than you think" He said as he got onto the bars, I was always secretly jealous that he could always go, I watched as the workers started to remove the net, it was the reason why people came to the show, to see our death-defying performance. "Oh well, I still got the best seat in the house" I said as I sat on the platform of the center pole. "Bye Dickie-boy" He said as he happily ruffled my hair. "Bye Dad" I said as my mom came up tom me "Bye my little Robin", she always called me her Robin, it was a family name, it made me chuckle. "Haha, Mom" They said as they prepared their act, soon they were doing flips in mid-air, making the crowd cheer and gasp in pure amazement. As the act was nearing a close, I heard something, a noise that can only come from the trapeze wires, so I stood up at my family who could sense something was wrong, as my Mom swung next to me, soon it happened, the wires snapped. As she tried to reach out to me, I could hear her scream one last word to me, my name "Dick!"-_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I lurched forward.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, sweating and clutching onto my sheets, I couldn't sleep, I started to cry, even after I received closure when we took down Tony Zucco, I still can't get over their deaths, it still haunts me after all these years. I quickly walked out of my room, I went down to the Batcave to find the Batmobile gone and Alfred still asleep. I sat in Bruce's chair, trying to hack his files, still figuring out who the thief is, all I know is that Batman wouldn't hire him without reason. I quickly searched all of Bruce's files, that is until the Batmobile arrived into the cave.

"Dick, what are you doing up?" Bruce asked with his cowl down."I had a nightmare" I responded without looking at him.

"Your parents again?" He always knew whenever I had a nightmare, it was always about them nothing else.

"Yes, but I also have something else on my mind"

"What?" he said as he took of his suit. I turned to face him.

"Why? Why would you hire a criminal, a thief to join us? We've been through the mole fiasco already, we don't want another one" I asked him.

"Dick, I have my reasons"

"What aren't you telling me Batman?"

"Once I figure it all out, I will tell you"

"Bruce, he could be part of the shadows, a wanted criminal, a killer, why would you bring him into the Team?"

"Richard-" When he said my full name, I knew something was wrong.

"Bruce, why, after all the Team's been through, none of us want to go through that again"

"Dick, there's something about the Thief that is worth investigating in" He said softly.

"Bruce, if he slips up, we have to pay for it, he could have killed us all, and you practically gave him the opportunity to do it, I'm surprised that he hasn't done it yet" He sighed as he walked up to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Dick, I think you should go to sleep, you have school in the morning and after school I need you at the Cave"

"Tell me Bruce, why recruit him?" I said standing up out of his chair.

"Dick, there are some things about him that you wouldn't understand, you should go to sleep"

"Fine" I said clenching my teeth. I walked up to my bedroom and quickly thought about who the thief could be, I needed to know, to understand what Batman is trying to keep me from. The thief had to have a build, he had dark hair, and apparently taller than KF. I needed to know if he can be trusted.

Artemis POV

March 18, 2011

06:30:34

-FLASHBACK-

_Me and my friend are watching T.V. while both our parents are out doing a job somewhere in downtown Gotham. "Green Arrow's the best" I said to my friend sitting across from me on the couch. "No way Art, Batman's better" he argued playfully. "How?". I asked him."I dunno, cause he's Batman". He said giviving me a look, after that we both sat in silence watching the news about the Justice League fending off an attack somewhere in downtown Metropolis. "Superman's kinda of a boy scout" he said. "True, true" I agreed. "Remind me again, why do you like Green Arrow?" he said as he turned to face me."Cause my dad trains me in archery-what are you laughing at?" I said as he tried to muffle his laughter."I-I'm sorry, I was just imagining how you would look in Green spandex" he said grinning, I tried to punch him but he quickly dodged it. He was trying his best to catch his breath as he spoke."I-I'm sorry I was just kidding, it's not like you would end up being Green Arrow's protégé Art" he said, it made me wonder who I would be if I was Green Arrow's protege."Yeah, that would be great though" I silently hoped, Green Arrow was my idol, i watched him every time on the news. "Yeah, still I don't think you would look good in a full uni-tard Art" he continued."Nah, I'm thinking more sleeveless", I thought to myself as to how I would look with Green Arrow's colors. "Pssh, with a mid-riff Art? Yeah that'll be the day" He said as I scooted over to him. "Well then what hero would you be?" I asked as I playfully nudged him. "I don't know, but considering how our lives are going, being heroes is out of our reach" He was right, with my dad training me to be an assassin, being a hero is not an option, still I can hope, or dream in my wonderland."Yeah, still what would you call yourself?" I said as I put my hands on my hips."Something cool, but mysterious, you?" He thought as he turned to me."I dunno?" I said baffled. "Well how about Artemis?" he asked as I cocked an eyebrow at him for that name for a hero."Why?" I asked confused. "Well because no one would suspect that you use your name as your hero name as well", after what he said it made me wonder about the name , then I came to a conclusion."That makes some sense, I have the perfect name for you" I said as I came to an idea."What?"-_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Artemis!, Rico's here to pick you up, like you asked him to yesterday!" My mom shouted at me as I heard Rico coming into the house.

"Five…more…minutes….Mom…" I answered breathlessly, I lifter the sheets over my head, after that training session with Black Canary yesterday, I don't think I can move a muscle. I could hear my mom and Rico talking just outside my room.

"Artemis wake up! I don't want you to be late for school again, I-um Rico can you wake her up while I go make her lunch?"

"Sure Ms. Crock" he replied.

"I already told you a thousand times, call me Paula and are you sure you don't want any food?"

"No thanks Ms.-er Paula but I already ate my breakfast, my parents woke me up early"

"Oh well, if you need something tell me okay"

"Sure Ms. C" I heard as my door opened and light footsteps approached my bed.

"Artemis, wake up….Hello….earth to Artemis, wake up" I was being shaken lightly.

"5….more…minutes…please" I said exhausted after every word. I turned away from him, pulling my sheets to cover me.

"Hhm, I got it, Ms. Crock?" He said mischievously. Ever since I started hanging out with Rico, I can tell by the way he talks like that he is up to something, the guy always is.

"Yes?" My mom answered back.

"So you have a bucket of cold water I could use?" I quickly got out of my sheets, stood up and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Dork" I said as his gaze turned to my hair."Wow…"

"What are you staring at?" I said as I got out of bed.

"Nah, it's just you look beautif- I mean your hair! Your hair looks great when it's down" He immediately interjected.

"It's so soft…" he said as he started to stroke it.

"Stop touching it" I said jokingly as I playfully smacked his hand away.

"Sorry. Now come on and change you priss, after all none of us want you to be late...again" he said, adding the last part sarcastically.

"I'm not always that late Rico, I was only late a few times". Er- yeah I was only late a few times...

"Arty, try every other day, I swear I bet that Babs and Bette are like placing bets on how you would late to class", I grumbled into my thoughts about how right he was with me being late after all those painful mission. He said as he left my room so I could change into my GA uniform. After a few minutes of dressing up, I quickly got out and grabbed my lunch from my Mom and left.

"Thanks Mom" I said as I kissed on the cheek good-bye.

"Bye Ms. Croc- Paula!" Rico said as he exited the door waving bye at my mom.

"Have a good day" she answered back. We walked to the bus stop and prepared for another day at school. at the prestigious Gotham Academy.

Robin POV

Gotham Academy

March 18, 2011

07:45:54

After that eventful morning, I was dropped off by Alfred to my school, and as usual to I was able to find Artemis and the rest of the guys at our usual hang out spot, discussing whatever they talk about when I'm not here. I was still thinking about who the thief could be, let alone his back-story. I wonder what he really is like, he must go to a school, or probably goes here, but what are the chances of that? I was in deep thought as Barbara turned around as she noticed I was here, she walked up to me and greeted me in her same cheery tone as usual.

"Hey Dick" she said.

"Hey Babs, was Arty late again?, I swear I think you and Bette are running out of money betting on Arty here" I said cheerfully grinning as I pointed to her. She looked at all of them in disbelief.

"WHAT?! You guys were betting on me?" she said arms in the air, I tried my best not to laugh. Her reaction was hilarious, I don't think Bette or Barbara are too keen on not laughing at her either.

"...No...Okay fine yes" Barbara admitted as he smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"Why? Who else is betting on this?" she said hands on her hips angrily looking at them

"...Rico..." Bette and Barbara added in unison.

"Dude!" Rico exclaimed to them, causing both of them to start giggling loudly while I tried my best to cover my mouth from laughing hard. Artemis went up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Artemis, I swear you get stronger everyday, punch any harder and my arm will be dead" He said as he rubbed his shoulder which looked like it started to turn purple. trying his best to stop the pain considering how hard Artemis could really punch and that she was holding back, not that he would know but still.

"You were betting on me, what did you expect?" she said angrily.

"Come on Arty It was just a joke" he said, Bette and Barbara were trying their best to stop laughing.

"Yeah sure I'll believe it when I see it" she said as she leaned against the wall.

"Babs, you owe me 10 bucks" Bette said barely above a whisper, though Artemis and Rico could still hear them.

"Shut up" she said as she took out money from her pocket, Rico looked at her with bulging eyes.

"You guys bet on me too?!" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah" they admitted.

"Well what did you bet on?"

"We bet on how hard Arty would punch you" Barbara added mischievously.

"Not cool guys" Rico said.

"Hey at least I'm not the one dating Rico" Bette added out of nowhere, I could have sworn Artemis was suddenly choking on the air.

"I'm not dating him! I have a boyfriend in Central!" Artemis shouted without thinking.

"Well then what's his name?" Bette said hands on her hips.

"Wally" she said.

"Wally?"

"Yes Wally"

"Pssh, come on Arty, we all know long distance really isn't your style, I know you guys are dating, who wouldn't want to date Rico?" Babs said, making him blush, I was trying my best not to laugh.

"I have a boyfriend, besides we're friends, nothing more. Now do you guys see it" Artemis said as he went up to Rico and faced them.

"Yes I see it...denial" Bette added mischievously grinning.

"I hate you guys"

"Love you too Arty, see ya later" As soon as Bette and Barbara left, Artemis turned to Rico and punched him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you help out dude?"

"Wanted to see where this was leading" Rico said cheerfully as he pushed his glasses upward. I smack him in the arm. "Ow, Artemis what was that for? Seriously stop hitting me Arty" That almost sounded, no.

"Why didn't you help?" Artemis said as I started to look at Rico.

"Because, Answers lead to more questions, and questions lead to more answers" he said, confusing me. Artemis apparently just shrugged it off.

"Dork"

"Uh-huh, got any better names Arty?" No way, that attitude.

"I have a few, but I wouldn't want to hurt you that badly"

"Ouch, harsh, didn't know you cared so much" Not possible, that voice.

"Shut up, lets get to class" they said as they left while I was still looking at Rico.

That was weird, for a second I thought he sounded like- no not possible, It can't be. No way, Rico can't be him. Though he seems to have the right build ,and he was taller than Artemis, his black hair, and the way he sounded, and he talks to Artemis like him. No way, no possible, I scoffed at the idea, the guy can barely take a beating from Marks, let alone survive an explosion and supervillains It can't be possible, can it? Is he? No.

Is Rico the Thief?


	16. Agent and the Archer Part 2

Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the delay on this chapter. Apparently reading fan-fiction too much will make you stay in the house a lot…..this will alternate between Robin, Artemis and T's POV, and as for the numbers of reviews I received, which I would all like to thank you guys(and my brother, unfortunately who has been bugging me ass to update) for, this story arc will explore the Thief and his identity, and I will not confirm or deny that Rico is the Thief, so you will just have to keep reading to find out. Also at the end of ch 19, I have a little surprise for you guys, enjoy!

* * *

Robin POV

Mount Justice

March 18, 2011

16:45:24

After that uneventful day at school as usual, besides the fact the Jason beat up Rico(again) for what seems like the 100th time during school apparently, I feel kinda sorry for the guy, regardless on whether he is or isn't the thief or 'T' as Artemis calls him. Still I am not entirely a 100% sure that Rico is the Thief, I won't jump to any conclusions, it makes me wonder who he is under that mask, great now I know how my team feels when they see me. My thoughts were interrupted by Batman's same monotone voice echoing through the Cave's halls. I got off the couch and walked to the Briefing Room to find everyone dressed in civvies minus T who was in uniform, as usual. I looked at him for a second, could he really be Rico? Still...what would a guy with straight A's with pretty much a bright future ahead of him, along with being beaten by Marks every day, be doing in the hero business, let alone be hanging out with a covert ops team that's still a little pissed at him after that night at LuthorCorp.

"Team, I will be out of town with a few other Leaguers for a mission, so until I return I need all of you to patrol Gotham to find a missing inmate from Arkham" Batman announced, he told me a few days ago that it was an international thing somewhere in the other side of the world.

"Who is our lucky guy for a beating?" Artemis asked, I can't believe that she is still a bit oblivious to that fact that probably one of her friends who goes to her school is a on her Team and she can't recognize him, then again…..

"Clayface" Batman responded, everyone deadpanned, apparently Clayface was a recurring act.

Great, Clayface escaped again. They seriously need to lock down those doors back at Arkham. Clayface breaks out of the Asylum every few months or so, he usually travels through the sewers and after he gets caught, the Team end up smelling like gunk and sewer mush for a week or more depending on how much is on you, apparently this all seems like some big game to the people of Arkham.

"….So until we return I need all of you to find him and bring him back to Arkham. Now all you get changed, Black Canary will be training you for a while, considering your last encounter with him" Batman continued as Black Canary stepped out of the Zeta Tubes.

As soon as that was said we were all leaving to our rooms to change, but not before I could hear Bats asking the thief about something. I asked Conner over the mind link.

"_Supes, can you hear them?"_

"_Loud and clear, but I dropped in on the conversation too late, all I heard was volunteer about something and Gotham_ City"

"_Thanks Supes, see ya in a few"_

I walked into my room to change; as I was putting on my suit I wondered what Batman was asking him for. Still, I got out of my room a few minutes later and now we all had to spar. After a few minutes of sparring each other, Supey vs. Zatanna, Rocket vs. Miss Martian, Aqualad vs. me, and Artemis vs. Kid Flash, who apparently thought that flirting with her would make things easy for him during sparring, but still she was Artemis, who took him down in about a few minutes flat, I tried my best to stop laughing at KF, but hey its Artemis.

Apparently after all that sparring, when Black Canary asked T (I still don't get that name) to spar apparently no one volunteered considering of what happened last time. After a few exchanged glances between the Team on who should spar him, I volunteered, I wanted to assess his abilities myself. As soon as the computer announced begin we started to spar, apparently to my surprise, both me and the Team, we were par on par with each other, each of us anticipating the other's moves, for what seemed like a long time of sparring, the entire Team were all watching us like hawks, apparently Wally grabbed some popcorn to watch this rare show, considering that every time I spar with someone I would usually win in about a few minutes short, still I'll admit he was impressive. Before each of us could finish each other off we were interrupted by Black Canary who informed us that we should save our strength before we both pass out and become too tired for a patrol in Gotham. As soon as the sparring was over we all left on the Bio-ship to patrol in Gotham for the lookout for Clayface.

Normal POV

Gotham City

22:56:55

Considering that this is Clayface, it really wasn't that hard to track him, he would always stay in the sewers, after all a gigantic walking mud puddle really isn't that hard to find. After a brief scuffle in the sewers soon he started to head for the middle of the city, which doesn't really seem like his M.O.

"_Please tell me that's Clay"_ T said sarcastically as he wiped off clay from his suit.

Soon as Clayface got out of the sewers, he started to create mass panic, everyone started to evacuate the mid-town.

"Ah the Super-Brats, apparently none of you learned your lesson the last time" Clayface shouted as he picked up a truck and flung it at a near building with civilians, luckily Superboy and Kid Flash were able to save the citizens before they were crushed.

"_So anyone got a plan?" _Robin asked as he threw batarangs at Clayface.

"_We take him down" _Kid Flash growled, apparently Clayface did something to tick him off last time.

"_Er-anyone got a more specific plan?" _T asked.

"_We need to either shock him or contain him, Rocket?" _Aqualad replied and turned to Rocket who nodded in response, soon Clayface started enlarge himself, growing bigger before Rocket was able to create a force bubble within him, finally containing him, but not before large bits and pieces were splattered onto the street.

"Well that was easy…." Kid Flash stated.

"_That's gross" _Artemis said disgusted as he looked at Clayface struggling to get out, soon Clayface started to chuckle lightly as the small clay puddles started to move.

"_Uh guys, is clay supposed to do that?" _The Thief asked as he pointed to the small puddles of Clay started reforming into copies of of Clayface, soon it combined itself, forming his right hand into a gigantic fist, punching the ground and breaking the street, knocking out Rocket sending her skidding across the floor.

"_Rocket!" _Aqualad said as he rushed over to her to check if she was alright. _"Zatanna?"_

"_Niatnoc ecafyalc-" _but before she could finish her spell she was being choked by a large hand and it started engulfing her entirely in clay and finally tossing her next to Rocket. Robin ran up to her to check if she was alright. The remainders of the Team looked at each other, hoping to figure out a way to beat him.

"_Anyone got another plan? I mean you've beaten this guy before right?" _The Thief asked.

_"Er….No…." _Kid Flash said flatly, remembering what happened the last time.

"_What? Well who beat him the last time?"_

"_Batman" _Aqualad answered flatly.

"_How?"_

"_Said he found the correct frequency of electricity"_ Robin replied taking out a Taser.

"_Well any suggestions? 'Cause I'm open to any" _the Thief said as he took out some disks.

"_Hit him with everything we got" _Soon everyone on the remaining Team charged at Clayface.

With that said Robin charged at Clayface, throwing as many electric batarangs as possible at him. Aqualad soon followed charging his electric whips at Clayface, he wrapped Clayface around and shocked him, but in response he just laughs tauntingly at him and grabs Aqualad by the whips and twirls him around until he smashed him against the wall of a nearby building, knocking him out. Superboy soon charged at him but instead was just grabbed and started to be engulfed in clay, choking him, Miss Martian intervened and telekinetically freed him, as soon Miss Martian frees Superboy out of Clayface's hold, he grabs Miss Martian and starts to harden his grip around her, she screams loudly causing Superboy to charge. The Thief and Robin throw electric disks at Clayface sending a small electric current, loosening his grip enough around the unconcious martian, dropping her, but not before Kid Flash caught her and brought her to a safe distance. After dropping her off, Kid Flash sped back to the rest of the Team.

"_Anyone got a plan?" _Kid Flash asked as he stood next to Artemis.

"_Yeah, you guys see that?" _Robin said as he looked from his computer screen and looked back to the street with a large sparking electrical cable sticking out just a few feet behind Clayface.

"Yup, but we need a distraction" Superboy said.

"On it" Artemis and Thief replied and nodded to each other without saying a word, Artemis shot her explosive arrows across the floor making Clayface step back a few feet, but still not enough, soon the Thief and Superboy charged at Clayface trying to push him back, Robin jumped at him, throwing batarangs and ice pellets in mid-air as Clayface's attacks at Robin almost get him, except for the third arm that comes out of Clayface's stomach that shoots up directly at him, knocking the Robin unconscious across the street. Artemis shoots one more arrow at Clayface and sends him back enough, Kid Flash runs behind Clayface and stuck the electrical wire through him, earning loud screams in pain as the street lights start to flicker rapidly, causing a small blackout across the block, Clayface's screams soon turn into laughter as he takes the huge wire from him and starts shocking both Superboy and the Thief who were still trying to hold him back, soon he starts to absorb them into his body, trying to suffocate them, he turns around to grab Kid Flash, who starts running in circles around him as Clayface tries to grab and punch him out, after many failed attempts soon Clayface was able to finally knock him out, making him skid onto the street floor next to Artemis and an unconscious Robin, who finally wakes up and orders Artemis to shoot explosive arrows at Clayface, causing him to implode on contact, splattering him all across the street and all over the Team, releasing both the Thief and Superboy from his hold.

"So…..how do we get Mudslide outta here?" Artemis said as she tried to wipe clay off her shirt.

After the battle, Miss Martian was able to levitate all of Clayface off the street and back into a large container. He was delivered back to Arkham Asylum a few hours later. Soon after the drop-off, Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket left for their respective homes. Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna and Aqualad all took showers and changed while the Thief and Artemis were trying their best to get Clayface out of their hair. It was already past midnight so everyone else went to sleep, while the Thief went to take a long, hot shower, the Team would always use their bathing suits as a result of the any attacks from Clayface, and it suddenly became a habit to wear it in the shower. The Thief was able to finally get all the gunk out of his hair and headed for the showers, he knew the rest of the Team either left or went to sleep, the difference was during this time in the showers he wouldn't wear his mask, but he still keeps it near him just in case. He turns on the shower, one hand braced against the tile, looking down at the ground as he starts thinking about something, so lost in deep thought.

Thief POV

-FLASHBACK-

_It was the middle of the night, and as always Dad would come in late after his jobs with my Art's dad, but tonight seemed so different, he seemed so different, as soon as he got home he started frantically packing his stuff, Mom did the same with her and my stuff._

_I walked up to my dad as I saw him in his office packing some blueprints and plans for something "Dad where are we going?", my dad slowly turned around and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Son w-we have to go on vacation for a while, all of us okay, you, me and mom" I have never seen my dad act like this before, he was always so calm, even though I don't know what these jobs are or what he's doing, he just occasionally leaves me with Art._

_"But Dad, why I mean I'm fine after what happened-" I was cut off by my dad's look on his face, mixed with rage as well as insecurity._

_"Look son I- we just have to go okay, I'll explain everything" I couldn't argue, he's been keeping a lot of stuff from me lately, still I wanted to at least say good-bye to Art before I left._

_"Okay Dad, can I at least say good-bye to Art?" I asked as he shouted to interrupt me._

_"No! I mean no son, sorry but we have to go now" I have never seen him like this, something was definitely wrong._

_"But Dad-" I shouted at him. I couldn't just leave Art like that without a good-bye, but apparently my dad didn't seem to care._

_"End of discussion"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

My thoughts were interrupted as another figure walked in the showers, I frantically grabbed my mask before she saw my face, still I had a lot of smoke covering me, apparently I hadn't realized that I was here longer than I expected, still I didn't care, I loved taking hot showers, it gives me a clear head to think, a rare thing for me.

"Hey T" Artemis softly said as she walked into the shower head near me with a white 2 piece swimsuit on, an occasional swimsuit for her. For some reason I felt a little hotter under the shower than I expected, those curves, _wow, _after all _she_ just looks so-

"I can't believe you wear your mask in here" she said as she saw me wear my visor. I snapped out of my daze before she caught me staring and responded quickly.

"Why? Desperate to see my face?" I said grinning, trying to hide behind the fact that I accidentally turned on the water a little _hotter_. Man it hurts, er...the water I mean.

"Dream on dork, I just don't get why you would want to wear a mask in the showers, I mean won't it get wet?"

"First of all it's a visor, second I like the mask" after that we both stood in silence trying to get Clayface out of our hair. She finally turned to me and was fumbling words.

"So what happened to you out there T?"

"Um-nothing, I've just been having a lot on my mind lately"

"Oh, hey can I ask you a question?" Artemis asked as she turned to look at me, I cocked an eyebrow at her, still she couldn't see it through my visor.

"Anything"

"When we saved that kid last time for the doc, you called me Art, why_?" I can't believe that she doesn't remember me, I really don't know what happened during the time when I was gone, but__apparently a lot has changed, she had changed._

"I er-liked the nickname, why?" I answered lamely, something was definitely wrong today, and why was the shower suddenly getting hotter?

"Oh um-nothing, could you do me a favor?" she said shrugging off my answer, I could tell she was trying her best to remember something.

"Okay…." I said as she took a long pause before she finally asked me.

"C-could you take off your mask? Or at least tell me your name?" she said softly as the water rained over her perfect face. Ow, man this shower is hot.

"I'm sorry Artemis I can't…" I said as I turned away to grab my soap and cooled down the water, then I looked back at her.

"Please..." she pleaded with her sparkling grey eyes, she always had that effect on me.

"Why?"

"I've been having these dreams lately-" I chuckled lightly at that.

"Wow. Didn't know you like me that much"

"Shut up dork, I meant that you remind me of someone, someone I knew" She said as her tone started to change softly, I let out a sad sigh as to her words left her mouth.

"How come you can't remember him?"

"I don't know… I just can't, for some reason every time I try to remember it hurts a little, and every time I see you, you remind me of him"

"W-who was he?"

"I remember only a few fragments of him, I can't-I don't know, I just want to be sure" I sighed as she cupped my face with her calloused hands, it started to send shivers down my spine, a feeling only she can give me, because it was so _her_.

"I want to remove my mask, I really do…It's just-I don't think that it's right for now"

"Why?" she said as she started to rub her thumb on my cheek comfortingly.

"Because..., I need to find out who I am first, I need you to understand that please"

"C-could you at least tell me your name?" she said as she started at me.

"….No sorry, I need to find out who I am first before I can come back" I need to know before I could see her again for the real me, to make her remember who I was before all this." I sighed as I grabbed her hand from my face and started to rub my thumb softly in circles on her hand. "I miss your touch, so much…" _God, _I did, so much, I almost didn't feel human until I saw her again.

"I can't, I...have a boyfriend" She interjected softly, still loyal to Wally.

"I know, still you can't blame me for trying, oh Miss Goddess of love and beauty" I said trying to lighten the mood, hiding my feelings behind it. As much as I wanted to show her I couldn't, not like this. As much as I wanted to talk to her, I realized I had something do later in Gotham.

"You do realize that that's Aphrodite right?" She said, blushing slightly.

"Okay, so my knowledge of Greek mythology is a bit rusty." I said grinning, "But at least I did get one fact right"

"What's that?"

"Goddess of beauty"

She blushed slightly."Nice try, you do realize I'm goddess of the hunt, and I can kill you in your sleep" She said playfully.

"Alright, sorry as much as I'm an agent, I'm still a hormonal boy" I said jokingly.

"Don't remind me" she said playfully, grinning back.

"I'm sorry, but in my defense, the mid-riff catches me off guard"

"I don't see the guys complaining about that"

"I can see why" I said smirking.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That?"

"Um could ya be a little more specific?"

"That"

"The mask?"

"No, Dick-for-brains" I laughed.

"Try telling Rob that I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

"Stop the flirting"

"Why? It's kinda fun if you ask me."

"Oh _course_ it is." She said as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeesh, for the goddess hunt and moon, you sure are tense"

"You little-You knew didn't you?" She said narrowing her eyes at me. '_And I thought the batglare was worse.'_

"Okay, in my defense...yeah I got nothing for that."

"You're such a moron"

"Do you seriously have any better material than that?"

"Oh I do, but we haven't picked a name yet for you yet, plus I don't think you want a stroke to your ego." She said as she shampooed her hair.

"Hysterical."

"Well can you at least tone down the flirting?"

"Can you at least tone down the innuendos, there _are_ kids you know"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I feel naked, and not in a fun way_" I said as she dropped the bottle of soap on the floor.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Aqualad's reports are _very _detailed" I said, a smirk etched on my face.

"Not a chance" She said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well I'll stop the harmless flirting"

"_Harmless?"_

_"_Yeah, seems pretty harmless to me"

"How?"

"I'm not hurting anyone, plus I'm complementing you to the highest degree. Besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy it."

"I _don't_"

"Really?"

A small, but noticeable smile crept on her lips. "_Maybe _a little." A smile formed on my face. "But in my book, Wally gets 100 out of 10"

"Fair enough, just small, harmless, meaningless _flirting" _I finished off. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"See, were bonding already."

We shook hands as we agreed on just meaningless flirting, wow this is going to be fun. I didn't realize how close we were, and I could have sworn we were at least two feet away from each other a few minutes ago. I'm guessing she realized that too as she pulled back.

"I should go, my mom might get worried" She said as she shut her shower off.

"Yeah-I er," I said scratching my head "yeah-, after all Bats asked me to patrol Gotham to get me back on my feet for a while" I said as I turned off the shower.

"Okay" she said softly as we both turned off the hot water, we both finished our showers and headed to Gotham City.

I miss her, I miss her touch, but after what happened to me, I doubt she'll even remember me, still I can hope. I miss the way she smiles everyday, her snarky remarks,everything. Great, I sound like a school boy wanting his first crush to be his. I need to find out who I am first, I need to know what happened to me, so I can come back.I need to find the one person who knows about me more than myself.

I need to find Sportsmaster.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I took a while, anyway I will try to post my next chapter ASAP, but maybe if you guys review I might probably be persuaded to go faster. Anyway I can't believe I hit 70 reviews and I would like to than all of you guys that reviewed this story, until next time, and a special shout-out to **noaverageangel**, **BYPASS08**, **N0601859**, **Sidney is beast, 3v3ry1luvsm3, and everyone else** who reviewed and gave me some ideas for my story. Thanks guys, until next time. Thanks for reviewing guys. This next few chapters are dedicated to you guys.


	17. A Normal Day or Not?

Hello guys sadly this will be the last time I will update regularly, I will update on probably weekends and sometimes on weekdays, so this will mostly be Artemis centric, and also both her friendship with Rico has progressed to the point where they are really good friends with one another, this is mostly a relief chapter so yeah. Read and Review, Remember they make me happy and a better writer.

* * *

Artemis POV

**Gotham City**

**March 21, 2011**

**04:55:34**

_"Sorry, I need to find out who I am first before I can come back" he sighed as he grabbed my hand from his face and started to rub soft circles. "I miss your touch, so much…" his voice held that held al his bravado was gone momentarily, I didn't know what he meant by it but somehow the way he sounded was unexplainable. I wanted to know who he was, I could feel his calloused and scarred hands, stained with his invisible blood, like he was trying to crack this big secret he would call his life, he reminds me of someone, if I could just peek under that mask, maybe I can see who he is and be sure, his hands felt so warm and soft, but stained and frayed in so many ways, it was so comforting, too comforting.__ "I can't, I have a boyfriend" I could tell by the way he let go of me he was disappointed. I didn't want to hurt him._

_"I know, still you can't blame me for trying" he said trying to hide his feelings, he looked down at my hands, and he realized. "W-we should go, after all Bats asked me to patrol Gotham to get me back on my feet for a while" He said as he let go of me and turned off the shower, as soon as he let go of my hands I felt cold, even with the hot shower on, I felt cold._

_"Okay" I said softly as we both turned off the hot water, after that both of us finished our showers and headed to Gotham City. Why? What was he trying to hide from me, why did it seem like the whole world was against him, it's like he just has this big burden to carry with him, I almost feel-_

I woke up in the middle of the night, face-first on my desk, I must have fallen asleep doing my Math homework, and on top of that I haven't even studied for my test for Mr. Kyle's class tomorrow. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 4:55, Batman was out of Gotham for a while so Red Tornado gave us the weekend off, I dozed off after I was stuck on these problems, math problems, I couldn't think because of the thief, Ugh why couldn't he just get off my mind, who is he? Why won't he just get off my mind just for one night? IT always him. I stood out of my desk and stepped out of my room, I looked around for my mom; I remembered that she had to go with some of her friends for a while, so she should be back by Wednesday. I went to the fridge to get something to eat, I was pretty sure I would be studying for a long time, I went sink to wash my hands, then I remembered that my manager told me the water would be out until Tuesday, so the shower's out and I had school tomorrow. All I could think about is him, him, out of all the people in the world and I think of him, always him, the way he talks, how i feel around him, how his life is a big burden to him, and how that for some reason he seems to know me yet I don't even know who the hell he is. As usual I needed help. I looked at my contacts on my phone, Grayson's probably asleep so can't call him, I wonder if Rico's still up. I dialed the number I know, after 2 rings I waited, he finally responded, besides it's not like I call him all the time.

"Hey Arty, need help with math again?"He said over the phone, his voice wasn't slurred like most people in the morning. _Yeah, I call him way too much._

"Actually I need a lot more help." I said as I picked up my stuff.

"Oh, I'll be there in a few-" he said before I cut him off. He usually comes over to my house to help me, and my mom knows him so she's alright with him coming over. Ever since I helped him a few weeks ago we've been good friends, he usually helps me with my Math, and I usually help him on some other stuff.

"Actually, this may sound weird but can I come to your house?" I asked a bit nervously, I mean I went to his house only a few times, it was usually during the day, not at this late hour, but this was really urgent. After a long while I waiting for his reply, I was about to hang up before he finally answered.

"Why?" he asked a bit puzzled.

"Well, I need you help on the test and homework…." I really did need help, a lot of help, and a shower to use.

"And?"

"And I...need to borrow your shower, mine's going to be out for a few days" I asked straightforward.

"Is your mom going to be cool with this?"

"My mom's going to be with her friends for a while, but yeah she's alright with it, so can I?"

"Oh, er-sure, what time you going to be here?"

"So about 20 minutes."

"Okay, er-see ya" he sounded a bit nervous, well what would someone expect when I just asked him if i could go to his house at 5am to study.

Well that was awkward, anyway I packed my stuff, and headed to Rico's house, truth for told, I really didn't want the thief on my mind, or the fact that I've never been to his house this late, for some reason he is always able to take my mind off him. I just wanted to have a clear head for one night, so I walked out of my apartment in my sweats and headed for his house. After a few blocks, I finally made it, I walked up his steps and knocked on the door, after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened up and he was standing in his batman pajamas.

"Nice" I pointed at his pajamas, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, hey come in." he said as he motioned me to follow him into the living room, it had a big screen tv, a blu-ray and Xbox, with 2 big bean bags and a very comfortable couch.

"Thanks Rico, where are your parents?" I said as I laid my stuff on his carpeted floor.

"Oh they work the um-uh graveyard shift, why?"

"No reason, and about the shower, I-"

"Relax, it just sounded awkward because it's in the morning, so no harm, no foul."

"Thanks, now did you study for test?"

"You know me." he said playfully.

"Dork." I said as we started to studying in his room.

**45 minutes later**

Normal POV

"Thanks...Rico..." Artemis said yawning, stretching her arms, he didn't notice her and just placed his textbooks on the floor.

"No problem, now anything else you…." Apparently Artemis passed out on his bed, he was about to wake her up, but decided against it, she looked really tired, her last mission really took a toll on her. He looked at her sadly as he muttered "I'm sorry Artemis..."Still clutching onto his arm, he slowly shimmed out and turned off the light, he gently pulled the covers over her, he left the his room and grabbed a few pillows and slept on the couch.

**6:40 am**

Artemis woke up from a loud alarm; she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in not in her apartment, she remembered this morning, as much as she didn't want to leave the warm, soft bed she had been sleeping in, she had to get prepared for school, she slowly got up and headed for the hallway, she didn't realize a door opened and Rico stepped out wearing his Gotham Academy uniform, minus his shirt. He grabbed his uniform off the couch and walked quietly, Artemis was walking into the kitchen and didn't notice him, so when he walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, he was met with a surprise yelp, and a playful punch from her.

"Ow, morning, have a good sleep?" he asked as he put his shirt on, rubbing his now slowly bruised shoulder. Artemis bit her lip a bit, seeing him without his shirt.

"Yes I did Dork, and thanks, and about the be-" Artemis said before before being cut-off.

"Nah, don't need to worry about it Arty, its fine, besides you looked really tired so I didn't want to wake you" he said as a small smile went up his face.

"Thanks, where did you sleep?" she asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"On the couch, why?"

"I didn't find you this morning."

"I always go jogging at 6, now go get dressed, what do you want?" he said as he took out some frying pans and turned on the stove.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked over to what he was going to cook.

"I meant what breakfast do you want?" he said as he took out food from the freezer and laid it on the counter with ease.

"Oh, I don't think I want-"she said before she was interrupted by her stomach rumbling, apparently she hasn't eaten for a while.

"Yeah, so bacon and eggs?" he said as he started to cook the food.

"Um-sure" she said licking her lips as how delicious the food started to look.

"Well go take a shower and get changed you priss, we got to get to school soon and I'm guessing you wouldn't want Bette and Babs betting on you again" he chuckled lightly, a small grin grew on his face.

"Right" she said as she left to take a shower, 10 minutes later she got out of the shower and in her Gotham Academy uniform, she went to the kitchen to find him eating the breakfast.

"Oh hey, come on don't be shy" he said, motioning her to sit.

She sat down on one of the chairs, she grabbed a plate and was about to eat.

"This won't kill me will it?" she said jokingly.

He dramatically placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch, my feelings Arty." he retorted jokingly, giving her a warm smile. She decided to eat the food, to her surprise it tasted absolutely great, and the eggs were salted to perfection.

"So where did you learn to cook?" she asked as she finished her food.

"Oh, er-my parents aren't usually home so when they have spare time the teach me how to cook, and you?"

"My mom was gone for a while, and my dad was usually out on um-jobs for his work." She couldn't really tell him about her parents, she didn't want him to think of her differently just because 2 of her family members were wanted villains and her mom was an ex-con, she really just wanted a friend who would like her for her.

"Sorry about that, but hey what matters is now, speaking of now the bus is going to be at the drop soon, we better go" that's what she liked about him, he really didn't ask questions about her past, and she liked that, not that she would admit it though, he seemed to understand that if she's going to tell her secrets, she would when she wants to.

"I just hope I don't fail Mr. Kyle's test today." she said worried.

"Hey you're gonna do fine, besides we studied last night anyway, so I guarantee at least a B or B-"

As soon as that was said, they left his house and headed for the bus stop, ready for the school day.

...

Dick POV

**Gotham Academy**

**07:30:38**

I patrolled Gotham until 5 in the morning, it was weird, the computer reports said that the all the school's databases were hacked last time. Batman said he sent T out for a patrol in Gotham City last night too, I arrived at GA at the same time as always, and as usual I found Bette and Barbara at the same spot in school, the only difference today was that Rico and Artemis were gone. I did a background check on Rico last night, and tried matching him with the thief, it was not entirely a 100% accurate, but he was able to fit with the build, size, shape and voice, it only listed him as a suspect, still I just hope he isn't the thief, if he finds out Robin goes to this school, our identities, both mine and Bruce's would be compromised. I got out of the limo and I walked up to Barbara and Bette, both who looked like they were giggling over something, they stopped as soon as I came in.

"Hey guys, where's Rico and Artemis?" I asked looking around.

"I dunno Dick, I haven't seen them-oh wait there they are" Barbara said as she pointed to the bus coming. Both of them stepped out of the bus, apparently they looked like they were talking about something, still it made me curious.

"Hey guys," they both said as they walked up to me.

"Hey Rico, hey Artemis," I greeted warmly.

"Hey."they said in unison.

"So anything interesting happen?" I asked.

"Nah," Artemis and Rico said in unison.

"Hey Dick, remember we had to go help that new teacher move her stuff into her classroom" he said as he started to leave. He then stopped his tracks as he turned back to Artemis. "Hey Artemis, can I tell ya something after school?" Artemis nodded, Rico sighed as he and I began to walk.

"Right, later guys" as soon as we left both Bette and Barbara started to surround Artemis and started to ask her about who know what.

"So Rico, you like Artemis?" I playfully nudged at his shoulder, it really isn't that hard to figure out T likes her when he saved her last time, still I wonder if Wally knows.

"No, why?" he said as he gave me a puzzled look.

"Well because you seem to be hanging out with her a lot."

"So, I just tutor her, after all we're friends, nothing more Dick, plus she said she has a boyfriend."

"So if she didn't have a boyfriend you would ask her out?"

"No, she's just a friend, there is nothing going on between us. Besides, it's not like anything _can _go on between us." he said as we walked into the classroom, where Ms. Delaine was moving her stuff. Can he really be the Thief? After all he doesn't seem really interested in Artemis as much as the thief is, still he might be just be faking. I looked at his record on him this morning, both his parents work as doctors at the hospital, but I didn't see any pictures of his parents at all, he moved out of Gotham about 6-7 years ago, he was on a honor roll in his old schools, and his math grades are on par with me, so really it seems far fetched, yet still possible that he could be the thief.

Artemis POV

The morning was great, I actually woke up feeling...normal, no thoughts about the Team, the Cave, and him. _No, don't think about him, pay attention to the test in class._ I learned a lot of things about Rico while we were on the bus, we talked as usual. It kinda weird how he makes me feel normal for once, I didn't feel like the protege of Green Arrow, or feel like the daughter and sister of wanted criminals, I just felt so..._.normal_. I just wonder what would happen if he ever found out about me. would he accept me like he is right now? Would he act like my Team did when I admitted my relationships with my father and sister, would he accept me like they did?

"Bette, Barbara what are you guys doing?" I asked as they started to corner me, interrupting my thoughts.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" Bette asked as she playfully bumped into me.

"I just had a fine morning, why?" I did, that and I didn't know Rico could cook breakfast that good.

"What were you and Rico talking about a while ago?" Barbara added.

"We just talked about hanging out after school, going to the mall, why? You guys wanna join?" I answered back.

"Nah, we don't want to interrupt your guys on your _date._"Bette said, I choked at the idea, me and Rico on a date, never, he's just one of my friends at this place, I have a boyfriend which these guys apparently don't believe in.

"Date?"

"Come on I know you guys are dating." Barbara added.

"Bette we're just friends nothing more, besides I have a boyfriend."

"So if you didn't have a boyfriend would you go out with him."

"Bette, we're just friends." I said.

"You still didn't answer my-" soon the bell rang, which meant I had to get to class and do the test.

"Saved by the bell, later" I was actually relieved when I left, sure I accidentally slept at his house, besides we're just friends, I wonder if Wally could come over and meet them, just to prove that I had a boyfriend. I really don't want them to keep on bugging me every time.

So far the school day was uneventful, besides the fact that I got an A- on my test (I would have to thank Rico later), so far this day has been great, I actually felt relaxed, I was usually on the edge. It was already lunch by the time I got out of class, I found Rico and the rest of them sitting at our usual table.

"Hey guys." I said as I grabbed my lunch and walked up to them.

"Hey Artemis."

"What you get in your test?" Rico asked.

"B-, I owe you."

"Actually you owe me 10, but yeah you owe me one. " he said as I playfully punched him in the shoulder. Soon two kids who looked familiar walked up to us. The boy had dark brown cropped hair, he light brown eyes, while the girl who was same height as him, tall and blond with blue eyes. Rico stood up and introduced them to us. "Guys, this is Carlos Evans and his girlfriend Diana Lawrence, they're my friends."

Carlos and Diana soon shook hands with us. Soon as that was finished we all started to eat, that is until the PA system echoed throughout the school.

'Attention all students, this is your principal speaking, I need all of you to report to the gym for a assembly, further details will be explained, that will be all' as soon as that was said all the students started to head for the gym.

"That's weird." Dick said with a questionable face, his usual grin gone.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"We don't hold assemblies at the gym." He said as we finally made it to the outside of the gym.

"Must be important." Rico added.

Soon we opened the doors to the gym, we expected to find everyone in the bleachers and the principal with the staff, instead we found all the students on the ground surrendering with their hands in the air, kneeling down, thugs pointing guns at everyone, and a masked figure, who once spoke I knew instantly.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, hello _little_ _girl."_

"Dad." I grumbled below my voice, and knew, that today I was going to lose _everything_.

* * *

Hey guys, hahahaha cliff hanger, just like I planned, you might want to review if you want to see how this all turns out in the end. So Read and Review. After all it's all part of the plan. HEHE,sorry if it sucks a bit I have something called writers block, but I promise the next few chapters will be better, there will be more action and revelations. Until next time, which is probably next weekend. I will try to update every 4 days.

-Xtremis-


	18. Surprise Guest

Hey guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking a long while, but well you know. (scoffs) school, anyway I've been slammed with a ton of math homework and I have just barely finished at 7 am today, I also have a ton of community service to do, so without further delay read on. Sorry if it sucks. Read AND REVIEW. I love and appreciated all of your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Artemis POV

"Well _this_ is certainly a surprise, hello little girl."

"Dad" I grumbled below my voice, and I knew, that today I was going to lose _everything_.

He lightly chuckled as he slowly walked up to me and my friends, his men all around the gym holding all the students at point blank, the tension in the room slowly rising, I stood my ground, I had to, even though it was entirely pointless for me. It sent shivers down my spine, I held my breath in, my face betraying no emotion, my grey eyes just stared into his brown eyes, neither breaking contact, his eyes, the eyes that held no redemption or remorse for him or anyone that he affected whatsoever. I silently prayed that everything would go back to the way it was, but I knew nothing would ever be the same after this, all because of_ him._

"Nice to see you again, how's your mother?" he asked tauntingly, I looked toward the ground; he put his finger under my chin to look straight at him.

"Fine, why should you care?" I said, there was no good point in denying the truth, but I had to try.

"You wound me little girl, I mean after all...we are family" he added that last part as he took off his mask and walked away from me, showing everyone in the room who he was, he said with venom in his voice. I could hear all my friends gasps as they stepped away from me, except for Rico and Dick who stayed. I turned to look at Rico, the look in his eyes was different, something I've never seen him capable of, sadness and pain was in his eyes.

"A-Artemis what is he talking about?" Bette asked as she tried to grasp on the situation.

"Oh are these your friends?" he said as he walked up to me again, to my surprise Rico stepped in front of me.

"Hey leave her alo-whoa!" he said before being smacked by my dad in the jaw sending him skidding roughly across the hard floor of the gym.

"Rico" I said softly under my breath, I could see he was trying to get up, his mouth started to drool blood, slowly dripping onto the floor. Carlos tried to run up to him, but was held back by one of the the guards, bringing him and his girlfriend to the others.

"Artemis, what is he talking about?" Barbara asked.

"You didn't tell them did you? Something I would expect from you" Sportsmaster said, lightly chuckling at me.

"Please don't-"I asked pleading, my face of strength beginning to shatter, trying its best to hold up, the hero I took on as Artemis left me at school, not knowing whether I should or shouldn't fight back, but I knew_ this_, after all this nothing will ever be the _same_.

"I'm her father." He said grinning devilishly at my friends, who stood there with shocked expressions on their faces, all looking at him in disbelief.

"A-Artemis?" Rico asked trying to get up. I turned to look at his broken figure, my dad walked up to him and pushed him down to the ground with his foot, making a load thump as his face hit the ground. _hard._

"Don't worry little girl, we are not here for you, but _this-_" he said as he motioned his hands to my friends. "This was just a benefit." his gaze turned to Rico, I was trying my best to figure out why.

"Then why are you here?" I asked almost afraid of what he was going to do next, I've pretty much lost my friends, my reputation, my status and now everyone knows my dad is a wanted criminal, how much worse can it get?

"Him," he said as he pointed down at Rico.

"Rico?" I said as I looked at him and at my dad in disbelief. _No, No, No, No, No. please._

...

Normal POV

"Hello, nice to see you again" Sportsmaster said as he picked him up by his neck. He started chocking as he was trying his best to voice his words.

"I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking about-ahh!" He was pushed against the wall, his feet not even touching the ground. Everyone cringed as to how badly Rico was in pain.

"Don't give me that." Sportsmaster said tauntingly as his grip on Rico's neck tightened even harder, in response Rico tried to loosen his grip with his arms to no avail.

"I t-think you have me confused with someone else." he stuttered as he was trying to hold back all of his pain. Sportsmaster didn't buy it, instead he just tightened his grip around him as he raised him higher against the wall. Carlos and Dick soon tried to escape from the guards grip, only for the guns to be pointed to their heads.

"What's this about?" Artemis asked questionable as Sportsmaster turned to look at her with a devilish grin and a light chuckle.

"Oh Artemis, this is just pathetic, really it is, even for you. You didn't know, did you? Your friend here…." He said as he looked back at Rico and tightened his grip around his neck, making him squirm uncontrollably in pain. "He's the thief."

_OH Shi-_

"R-Rico? What is he talking about?" She said as her look turned back to Rico, her husky voice started to slightly crack from the sudden revelation; she looked back at both of them at disbelief in her eyes.

"A-Artemis I don't kno-ahhh" Before Rico could finish he was interrupted by Sportsmaster throwing him across the gym floor. He tried to get up before he could soon some of Sportsmaster's guards started to surround Rico, all of them pointing their guns directly at his head, in response he put his hands in the air, dropping his head to face the ground in defeat.

"Why do you keep on denying the truth? There's no point in fighting it. I just surprised that you have been able to evade us this long, both you and your past. 5 years and you're still alive from all that, it's just_ amazing_" Sportsmaster said impressed as he walked to his kneeling figure, Artemis stood there just looking at Rico, trying her best to piece this situation all together, so did Dick, neither of them said a word as they both looked at him.

"G-Guys, believe me, I-I don't know what you're talking about-ahh!" he said before one of the gunman smacked his back with his gun, making him fall onto the ground, more blood dripping from his mouth, Artemis and Dick looked at his whimpering figure, never have either of them seen him in such pain, even if he was supposedly the thief, neither of them have seen him this broken before, even after all the beating and bullying he had taken, but _this, this _crossed the line.

"Take them and put them with the rest of the others, all we want is him, the light should be pleased" Sportsmaster said as he put back his mask and immediately kneeling down to face Rico's broken figure.

They were all hauled away and placed with the rest of the others; Artemis's face was still locked onto Rico's bleeding figure. She was feeling sorry for him as she was trying to piece this all out.

...

Artemis POV

Sportsmaster's guards all hauled us away from Rico, we couldn't hear what they were talking about, no one could. But how? How did it come to this? A normal day, and all of a sudden _he _comes along, my dad, always him, my problems start all because of him, Jade left me because of him, my mom's paralyzed because of him, I had to keep telling lies to my friends because of him, all because of him, and now I've lost everything. Rico can't be the thief, he just...can't be. Not him, not possible. All I wanted was just one day of being normal and Rico gave me that, he always did, now I think he's the thief, the guy who practically took down the entire team, the guy who wears a mask to hide all of his pain, the guy who I think is my old friend, and the guy who practically is a pure enigma that not even I could understand. It couldn't be him, it just can't, he's not. I kept thinking to myself, not caring on why my friends started to ask me questions about my father, I just wanted to punch the wall so bad, not caring if I broke the wall or the wall broke my hand, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted my friends and my life back, and now I can never have that because if the thief who is probably Rico, I silently hoped that this was all a dream, that I was back at Rico's house accidentally passed out on his bed, I wish that I would just wake up from this nightmare, I wish that I didn't have to worry about my family ties anymore. I snapped out of my train of thought as I started to hear police sirens come in.

Normal POV

The Police sirens started growing piercingly louder as all the police cars started to pile around the gym. They all stepped out of their cars and aimed at the doors of the gym. A slim adult male in a brown trench overcoat, with a brown mustache and short brown hair that was slowly turning to gray stepped out of the car and pulled out a bullhorn and spoke.

"This is Commissioner Gordon, we have the building surrounded, let the hostages go and we will make a compromise with you" Soon the PA system was hacked and Sportsmaster spoke.

"You are not at liberty to make deals commissioner, after all...we have both Bruce Wayne's ward and your _daughter_" he added that last part tauntingly.

The commissioner gasped as soon as he heard his daughter as one of the hostages. "Barbara-what do you want?".

"Simple, if I see any capes or tights and police at all, all of these students die." he said as he turned off the mic. One of the police cops came and put a hand on the Commissioner's shoulder to comfort him.

"Commissioner, she'll be fine, but where's Batman?" the man said as he placed his gun back into it's holder.

"He's gone, all we have left is the boy wonder" he said as he sighed in defeat.

"So what do we do?" The commissioner turned around to face the officer.

"If we follow them, no one gets hurt, if we don't follow them, they are all casualties" He soon opened his radio and began giving orders. "I need you to set up a 8 mile perimeter blockade, no reporters or press gets in or out, we do not want any of the press getting a hold of this, I need you to contact the hospital for ambulances in case of any injuries or casualties, I need you to contact Bruce Wayne about his ward. I need snipers positioned on the roof, no one fires until I give my signal, this whole different ball game now, you got all that Blake?"

"Yes sir." he said as the cops started to follow their directions."What now?"

The commissioner sighed.

"We wait."

...

Back at the Gym, all the other students were whimpering as the guns were being pointed at them, all of them piled up in the corner as the thugs loaded their guns. Some of them didn't notice the black shadow forming into something behind the bleachers.

"You think they will follow?" one of the thugs said as he pointed the gun to the students.

"Yes, they're not stupid, we all hold the cards now" he said menacingly as he walked back to Rico who hands were tied up by ropes. "Now Rico...tell me how did you survive that plane crash?"

"I-I don't know what your-" he said before being smacked in the face. His mouth started to drool more blood.

"Lie again, and you have a lot more broken things than just you jaw." he said as he took out his mace. _Come on come on..._

"A mace, really?" He said as he chuckled lightly, blood slightly dripping from his nose."Now I see why they call you _Sportsmaster. _What? couldn't think of a better name?" he said sarcastically. _Almost there..._

"I don't think you should crack you jokes now, after all I have guns pointed at your head."

"Try me" he said, as he tried to smile.

"Okay" he said as he took out a gun, and pointed it directly at his right arm and shot him, it grazed his arm. Rico screamed in pain, his screeching voice echoing, enough to fill the entire gym. Artemis and the rest of the students looked away in horror as he was shot. Soon his arm started to slowly drip blood from the open wound. "Round 2?" Sportsmaster said as he cocked his gun again. _Hope this works..._

Rico slowly looked up to him, clenching his teeth, trying to hold back the intense and sudden stinging of pain he's enduring from an open gunshot wound as it started to drip onto the floor.

"G-Give i-it y-your b-best s-shot" Rico said as started to lightly whimper in pain and groaned in pain.

Sportsmaster loaded his gun and pointed it directly to Rico's head. A beep was heard behind Rico's body."Suit yourself" He pointed the gun to his head, instead of whimpering, Rico just closed his eyes and waited for the gun to shoot. _Got it!_

_Cchk._

But before Sportsmaster could shoot, the light started to flicker rapidly, engulfing the entire gym in both darkness and light, all of a sudden some guards started to scream and shout in pain as the were being knocked out. As the light started to dim, a figure stood in the middle of the gym, stepping out of the shadows, holding 2 parts of a broken gun. Everyone looked at the center of the gym in disbelief as he finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Sportsmaster...We need to talk." the person said with pure venom in his voice as the light finally stopped flickering and showed his figure.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, yeah I know sorry, but all of this will be explained later in the next chapter and probably a few others. Reviews are appreciated and loved and yes I am tired from Home work, so I'm going to pass out on the couch no- (Falls asleep on the couch)

-XTREMIS-

* * *

**Random thing of the day!:**

**Fact about the thief: His suit covers his entire body, connecting up to his full mask that can optionally cover his head or just cover the face portion of his head. Yur welcome.**


	19. Perception Wise

"Sportsmaster...We need to talk" the person said with pure venom in his voice as the light finally stopped flickering and showed his figure.

It was the Thief.

The entire gym suddenly grew silent, Artemis, Dick and Sportsmaster looking at the thief in pure disbelief.

Sportsmaster looked at the Thief then back at Rico's bleeding figure, he was as confused as Artemis and Dick were, who both breathed a mental sigh of relief. Bette, Barbara, Carlos, and the rest of them were wearing surprised faces, but something was off about the thief, instead of his usual mask that covered just his face kinda like Kid Flash's mask was, he was wearing a entire full mask that looked almost like a helmet, it covered his entire head, both his hair and his mouth, and his suit was the different a little, rather than the suit that didn't cover his neck it covered all the way up to his head, and his suit was more armored and padded, to say the least, it's as if there wasn't even a person in the suit.

"Nice trick, Rico." Sportsmaster said as he picked up Rico by his collar.

"No tricks-" Rico laughed breathlessly as he was dropped onto the floor. Rico parts his lips as T speaks.

"-This is the real deal." The thief said as he took out his disks and threw it at Sportsmaster.

"Take him!" Sportsmaster said as all the guards focused their weapons on the thief, who just jumped out of the way, all the guards were soon ordered to attack him, except for one who was guarding Rico. Soon all the students began to panic and ran to the door away from the gunfight. Rico tried to stand up and escape only to be hit in the back by the thug.

"You aren't going nowhere kid." The thug said as he loaded his gun, Rico got back up and somehow was released from the rope tying him and punched the thug right in the face, knocking him out, but it still hurt his hand. Soon Rico got up the floor as he looked at the fight and narrowed his eyes at the thief, the thief gave a slight nod as Rico didn't notice the thug getting back up, the thug cocked his gun before being hit in the head by a Barbara.

"Thanks Babs,"

"No problem where's Artemis and Dick?" she said as he searched the room while the other students were beginning to escape. Rico looked at the guards that were holding Dick, and noticed he was knocked out, He narrowed his eyes, thinking.

"I didn't see them, they probably got out." Bette said as she was running through the door with Carlos, Diana and Barbara.

"Are you sure?" Rico asked as he exited the door.

"Yes, I saw them run outside, we gotta go!" Barbara said as she dragged Rico by the arm and followed the other Carlos and Diana, who were running screaming and exited to where the cops and police were. They were the last ones to get out, but before they could, one of the thugs who fell got up and pointed the gun and aimed it at the Barbara and Bette, a loud _BANG _was heard as soon as Rico jumped in the way, pushing them aside and shouted.

"Down!"

Artemis and Robin appeared (who both kept their costumes in their lockers) and joined the fight in the gym as soon as all the students left. They found the thief trying to dodge some of the thug's bullets, while Sportsmaster swung his mace and hit the thief, sending it straight into one of the bleachers. Sportsmaster grabbed it by the neck and started strangling it.

"I don't like being played."

The thief didn't say anything, it was if the whole suit went limp and numb. Sportsmaster's grip tightened around the thief's padded neck, Sportsmaster growled and threw it out at one of the doors of the gym, sending it straight outside into the courtyard, where no one could see it. Sportsmaster turned to Robin and Artemis. Artemis just shot three arrows at him, which he just dodged.

"That's not possible, Rico was supposed to be him." he mumbled to himself as he swung his mace angrily at Robin and Artemis, who both narrowly dodged it as the ran in the opposite directions of the gym.

"Hey Sportsmaster, feeling disconcerted now? Heavy on the _dis_" Robin said laughing, taunting him with his laugh as he ran across the gym, throwing disks at the thugs and knocking them out. Artemis did a somersault in the air, firing arrows at the thugs guns, making them explode on contact. The Thief ran back into the gym, charging directly at Sportsmaster, who was just preparing to swing his mace as he dropped it onto the ground, making a large hole.

"Hey, _Crusher Crock?-" _The thief said as he charged at him. "-I'm not finished yet" The thief said as he charged at Sportsmaster while he swung his mace at him, hitting him directly at the face, sending him across the room, Sportsmaster dropped his mace and cracked his knuckles as the thief got up on his feet.

"Mano-a-Mano? How 'bout that?" The thief said as Sportsmaster charged at him, punching him at the gut, making him shout in pain, Artemis and Robin were fighting in sync together, the ran at the guards and pushed them together, making them hit each other head on, literally, both regrouped, back to back in the middle of the gym.

"What took you so long Boy Wonder?" Artemis asked as she grabbed another arrow form her quiver, aiming it at the thugs.

"Didn't know you go to school here, besides I came as soon as possible" Robin said as he grabbed his eskrima sticks from his belt and charged at the thugs who were holding their guns and aiming it at him, he hit their hands and they dropped guns onto the ground, Robin then hit them down at the legs and made them fall to the ground, he delivered the final blow as he hit their heads and them fall flat onto the ground. He stood over their chest in glory. "feeling the aster now pops?" He said grinning as he jumped over them and ran over to the other thugs.

Artemis jumped over them and shot the arrows at the thugs, one putting them in foam, one knocking them out with a punching glove, and one that spun around and tied three of the the thugs, the rest of them charged at her with knives, which she kicked out of their hands, she then jumped at one of the thugs and hit him on the face with her bow, knocking him into one of the other guys and sending them into the bleachers.

"I'm not that rusty" She said triumphantly as Robin ran into her pushing her onto the ground, but not before Sportsmaster swung his mace at both them and sending them into the wall.

The Thief, regaining his consciousness, charged at Sportsmaster, who punched him directly at the face, making a small crack in his visor, Sportsmaster then punched him in the gut and kicked him it the knees sending him flipping onto the ground. Sportsmaster then stood atop of him, pushing his foot over his chest, the thief was now in pain. Sportsmaster bent down and whispered into his ear.

"So Eric, do want to know what happens to people who play me?" He says as he pulls back and grabs something from his belt.

"Don't know, but do you know what happens when someone pisses _me_ off?" He said almost happily, grinning under his mask as a small low tone beeping sound ticked against Sportsmaster's shoulder. Sportsmaster looked at his shoulder and saw one of the disks sticking to it. The thief punched his leg as a small explosion sent him into the bleachers, making a hole as he flew into it. Artemis and Robin awoke from the explosion and they saw guns pointed at them, the pain going away as the adrenaline began to rush, their training kicking in, they kicked the guns out of the thugs hands, and kicked them right at the knees, sending them to the ground, knocking them out. Artemis and Robin stood up and slowly walked over to the thief and stopped a few feet away from them they couldn't hear what they were talking about, all the saw was the thief who was holding Sportsmaster by the collar and took removed Sportsmaster's mask, the thief began interrogating him, his voice became extremely dangerous with a warning tone.

"Well well well, impressive, we sure did a great job on you, didn't we?" he said tauntingly.

"No games, you're out-numbered and outmatched, now tell me WHO AM I?" He said as the thief's grip on his vest tightened.

"You want to know what you are, okay, you're a failure, a pet project, to be more precise you're Project:X" He said grinning mischievously.

"What is Project:X? Answer me." The thief said as he took out a disk and put it against his neck, the tone in his voice dangerously turning into venom as the words came out. He pushed him harder against the broken bleachers, giving him as pain as some of the small broken shards began hurting his skin.

"Go ahead, kill me, then you will become the weapon you were made to be" Sportsmaster said as he reached into his pocket...

The thief angrily dropped the disk and pushed him against the broken bleachers. "No, no I won't, that would be too easy, now tell me. WHAT IS Project:X?!" he said as Sportsmaster chuckled and finally gave in, he lightly whispered, but not enough for Robin and Artemis to hear.

"Project:X is a program, when you turn a few average humans into weapons of mass destruction, specifically the weapons that are designed to destroy the justice league, but you were a failure, so we moved on to more...other powered versions, specifically the creation of a better versions that exceeded beyond the human limits, such as Project:Match, but he was as a failure as well as you were, so we proceeded with Project:Kr, or Superboy. Don't you see? You were just one of the small building blocks to one of the most dangerous weapons on the planet" Sportsmaster said as he finally pulled something out of his pocket...

The thief looked shocked, his shoulders began tense as he shouted "No! No! You're lying!" The thief said as he gripped Sportsmaster's collar and lifted him up.

"Am I? You may fight the truth, you may fight the past, you may fight your life, but you cannot fight who you are boy." Before the thief could do anything else Sportsmaster stabbed him with a small injection, the thief let go of him dropping him onto the floor as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"W-What d-did you d-do to me?" The thief said as he fell onto the ground, he stood up propping himself by his elbows as he weakly got up.

Sportsmaster just grinned, grabbed his mask off the floor, "Till next time...kid." Soon a large puff of smoke engulfed the gym and seconds later once the smoke cleared Artemis, Robin and the Thief all looked around and saw that Sportsmaster and his thugs were gone.

Artemis walked up to the thief and helped him up"You alright?" she said as he finally stood up, still clutching his stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Rob?" Artemis and the thief looked around and saw that he disappeared too. "You need to go too, after all you wouldn't want them suspecting anything."

The thief limped to the back door as she mumbled "Right...right, meet you back at the Cave T?" she said, but he was already gone, Artemis sprinted for her locker and changed, they_knew,_ she couldn't face _them_, but she had _too_, she just needed to know, would they accept her, will they? As the thoughts flooded her head, she realized that she had to face_him_, she had to face Rico, to know to just know if he would accept her as her. As soon as she changed, she snuck around where no one could see her and headed directly to the courtyard, to find cops stationed around the gym, a barrier that was few blocks away which blocked all the reporters, and a few ambulances that were checking the students one by one, she then heard footsteps running straight towards her and turned around to find Bette and Barbara who looked like they were about to cry.

"Artemis..." Barbara said sadly as she looked down to the ground sadly.

Artemis heart was now racing, she started to shake slightly from the nervousness that overcame her, after a long pause she finally spoke up."What?"

"Rico's been shot..."

...

"What-what happened?" Artemis asked frantically as she sped-walked to where Rico was being treated.

"He pushed us aside as the gun shot as us, but other than that he made it, just barely, the bullet only scraped his left shoulder blade, after he got shot, we all got separated, we haven't seen him since it happened, Carlos and Diana brought Rico to the ambulance."Bette said, Artemis breathed a sigh of relief as she hurriedly ran over looking to where the ambulances were.

"Where is he?"

"He's over there. Do you want us to go with you?..." Barbara said asked before being interrupted by Artemis.

"No...No...it's fine I'll go bye myself, thanks guys"

"No prob, I gotta go, my dad..." Barbara said as her voice trailed off as she left, her dad wanted to ask her some questions. Carlos and Diana were next to Rico as the doctor tended to his wounds.

"Dr. K, I'm fine, it was only a small flesh wound" he said as he was buttoning his shirt up to the top, but groaned in pain before he could finish. Rico turned to Carlos and Diana. "Thanks for bringing me guys, I owe you."

"No prob, least we could do after last time." Carlos said as he and his girlfriend left. Artemis walked up to Rico.

Artemis hurriedly walked over to Rico where he sitting on the edge of the ambulance while he was buttoning up his shirt while his shoulder and his arm was bandaged tightly, the blood slightly seeping through, also there was some slight blood seeping through from near his stomach. A doctor was taking care of him, he looked about his mid tweties, with blond hair and brown eyes, treating Rico and slightly scolding him.

"Any lower and it could have hit your heart." The doctor said as he checked his bandages.

"But it didn't,but...thanks for everything...really." he said in thanks.

The doctor ruffled his hair smiling and left with his stuff "No problem, take care next time" he said as he walked to another ambulance. Rico was still looking at the doctor and chuckled while he smiled, sighing a breath of relief, his gaze turned back to Artemis, who was staring at him with bulging eyes.

"Hey Artemis." he said nonchalantly as he motioned her to sit down on the ambulance.

"Wh-What?" Artemis asked as she hopped onto the ambulance.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Rico said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she didn't respond for a minute, just blankly staring at him in disbelief.

She took a deep breath as she said "I should be asking that about you"

He gives her this adorable reassuring smile "I'm fine, only a few scrapes and scratches, and a broken jaw, but other than that I'm alive, ow-ow" he said as he clutched his shoulder lightly. The both sat in silence as Rico twiddled with his fingers.

"So you know about me..." she says.

"Yeah...so? Do you think I care about that?"

"Look I'm really sorry about everything I just didn't want you to- Wait...what?" She immediately interjects before the words he had just said processed through her mind. Before she is given time to respond he continues.

"Artemis, if you think I'm mad about your dad, well you're wrong"

Okay, wow she really wasn't expecting that.

She rubs and shakes her temples in disbelief. "I-I don't get it, so you accept me, even after all my dad has done to you, he broke your jaw, mistook you for someone else and a practically nearly got you killed in the middle of school and you JUST accept me!?" she said arms in the air as Rico started grinning lightly.

"Yeah, pretty much" he says, chuckling lightly.

She gives him this face in disbelief as he looks at her seriously. "So you accept me?! Just like that?!"

"Yup-" he said popping the p "-Just like that" he says straightforward, chuckling lightly.

"Just like that. Just like—you're ridiculous," she scoffs, pinching the bridge of her nose in confusion. "Y-You're insane."

"Go on..." he says, batting his eyelashes at her.

"You're the most – _infuriating_ little…" She hasn't realized that she's moving closer to him, leaning forward almost to hug.

"Dweeb, Cretin?" he adds softly, his eyes growing distant as he looks at her.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Yeah, that."

She leans in and hugs him tightly, thankful that she actually has friends, real friends, and that she knows will accept her whole-heartily, even with her family. She was hugging him so tightly that she didn't even notice he couldn't breath.

"Ow!, Artemis!" Rico screams in pain, but chuckles at the end when she releases him.

"Sorry!" she immediately adds.

"It's alright, but hey just because you're dad is Sportsmaster, doesn't mean I'll look at you any different, you're my friend because I know how to read people well, and just because you're his daughter doesn't mean that it will change anything, you're not your dad, you're my friend"he says with a reassuring smile as he puts on his glasses while she finishes buttoning up his shirt.

"Thanks Rico, that means a lot, really it does." she says as she gives him this smile. "Now ...what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Rico looks at her, his brows furrowed. "Considering what happened today, I figured for another time, it uh-wasn't really that important. Anyway I better get back-"

They were interrupted by a dark-skinned tall bald man in a suit, and a Caucasian girl who was about sixteen with bright red hair and freckles wearing a white shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. Artemis immediately recognizes them and hops off the Ambulance.

"Hello, my name is Detective John Jones, I would like to ask you some questions regarding today's event's." The man in the suit say as he shakes his hand.

"Sure, bye Artemis" Rico said as Artemis walks next to the girl.

"Bye Rico" She says, almost sadly.

_"Artemis are you okay? Batman sent us here, they had to interrupt their mission and head back here as soon as possible"_ Miss Martian asks over the mind link.

"I'm_ fine Megs, but what are going to do?" _She asks worriedly, a rare thing for her, she knew what they were going to do to him, she knew, but she didn't _want_ it to happen.

_"_This is my niece, Megan."

John says as she motions his hands to Miss Martian, who waves at Rico and smiles warmly as she walks up to him.

"Hello I'm Megan Morse, nice to meet you" She said as she shook his hand.

"Double alliteration, must run in the family, I like it, nice to meet you Megan" Rico says smiling, completely unaware about what's going to happen to him.

Artemis just walks away, not looking back as it starts, but at least she knows that she can trust Rico with anything. _Anything._

...

Normal POV

**Mount Justice**

**March 21, 2011**

Artemis and Robin transported to Cave, to find Batman, Martian Manhunter, the Team. They find Wally and the Thief were having a verbal fight that echoed throughout the entire cave.

"-well how was I supposed to know that would happen?!" the thief said arms in the air, he groans a bit in pain as he clutches his stomach slightly.

Wally turned to Batman. "Batman, how did Sportsmaster even match him with this Rico-kid?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter erased all of everyone's memory of today's events, the news reporters never got across the police barrier, and that there was only one injured person: Rico"

"Ah yes, I've met the boy, he seems like a very nice young man" Martian Manhunter added.

"So have I Batman, but something was different about his mind from everyone else's" Megan said as Conner went up next to her.

"Megan is right, it took both me and Megan to cleanse his mind of today's events, as well as explaining to him about the injuries he sustained, the boy has a very complex and strong mind" Martian Manhunter says, almost impressed.

"So what now Batman? Does he remember anything?" Robin added.

"No, everyone was completely wiped of today's events, the school has been closed off for 2 weeks to repair the damages to the gym and other parts of the school, the news reporters never got any proof or footage of today and Rico has been explained that his injuries were taken as a hit-and-run, as for you T, how did Sportsmaster match you up with Rico?" Batman said as he pulled up a holo-screen with Rico on it.

Kid Flash looks at the screen, then back at the thief, he scoffs, almost chuckling. "So you're saying that they thought that you were Rico, this kid?" Kid Flash said pointing at the screen.

"I am...I don't know, but from what Robin told me that the Gotham's entire school database files were hacked at the exact same time as Clayface's rampage" he said slightly unconvincing. Everyone slightly gasped in realization.

"Meaning that Clayface was just the diversion, and that the real crime was at the data center." Zatanna said.

"That explains why he went out in the middle of a city, to attract most of the attention, no wonder, didn't even seem like his M.O." Rocket added as she crossed her arms. Conner grunted in agreement.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you put lives in danger!" Kid Flash said, resuming their verbal fight.

"Well how was I supposed to know that they would match me up with him?!" the thief said in disbelief.

"Well maybe if you-" Kid flash said before being interrupted by Aqualad.

"Enough, we are all just a bit tense from today's events, fighting will not solve anything" Aqualad said as he pushed them apart. Everyone turned to look at Batman.

"Head home all of you, I want you to cool down, I need you all on patrol this Saturday at Gotham, and with Gotham Academy closed for the time being Artemis will be here in the cave training, now head home. Robin I need to talk to you at The Batcave, we have some things to discuss about" Robin nodded and left for the Zeta Tubes, Kid Flash followed and they both left for their respective cities.

"Fine" the Thief said as he clenched his fists and his teeth, heading directly to his room ,same as everyone else did, but not before being stopped by Batman.

"Give them time, and...you do know what day it is today right?" he said as he took his hand off his shoulder.

"Yes, I know-" The thief sighed as he looked at Miss Martian"-Megan I'm taking the Bio-ship, has it been recalibrated?" The thief said as he walked past them and headed to his room

"Yes" she answers as everyone leaves the briefing room, except for Artemis who runs after him, she gets to his door and leans against it, arms crossed as she eyed his room, it wasn't decorated as everyone else's all he had was a desk, a bed and a closet, and there were some tools and some gear on the floor as if he was building something.

The thief looked at her for a second and turned back to him stuffing his bag."Come to yell at me too? You're boyfriend did most of that."

"I'm not here for that. What are you doing anyway?" she said as he eyed his stuff.

"I'm packing some stuff, why?"

"You're not thinking about leaving the Team, are you?"

"Bats sent me on a mission over the Atlantic, why?"

"Well why not the whole team?" Artemis asked as she walked into the empty room.

"It's...um-more of a personal matter Artemis" The thief said as he zips up his bag and sets it on his bed.

"You are thinking about it aren't you?" Artemis said as he walked up to him.

"Well how would you feel if you practically put lives in danger, including yours, all because someone matched you up with an entirely different person?" He said, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"I don't know, but Wally can really be a...hard-head sometimes" Artemis said trying to level the situation. The thief didn't reply, he put his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room.

"Bye Artemis."

"So that's it then? When the going gets tough, you quit?" she said stepping right in front of him.

"I'm not quitting, but even if I was I wouldn't be quitting, I would be moving on, there the same thing" The thief said as he walked past her and into the hanger bay.

"They're not the same" Artemis said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes they are, but I am more surprised is that you aren't mad at me" The thief said, looking down at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault." Artemis said.

"You should be mad at me though, I almost let hundreds of innocent kids die all because of my face," he said, his bravado in his voice slowly disappearing.

"Look, I just learned today that I had a friend who shouldn't even be talking to me, let alone stay my best friend after what happened to him and what my father had done to him-" Artemis said, to be honest not even she expected Rico to accept her, let alone stay friends, but know he'll never remember. _It's for the best_. She says to herself, but still it would have been nice to have a friend who knew about her past that wasn't apart of the Team.

"I-um though the Martians wiped his memory" the thief exclaimed.

"-they did, but before that he actually...accepted me, he wasn't a hero unlike all of us, he didn't hack into my files just to see my background like boy blunder, he just accepted me for me and I wouldn't have known that, now he'll never remember"

"Well at least you know that if you do tell him one day, that he will accept you for who you are" He says as he picks up a piece of paper from his pocket. "Fine, I'll stay but I just need to clear my head for a while" he says as he drops his bag and waits for Megan to finish recalibrating the Bio-ship.

Artemis leans on the wall next to him and see's what he's reading, it's a piece of paper with names that Robin and KF thought of.

"What? You don't like 'T'?" Artemis says almost offended as she reads his paper with the names on it.

"Nah, it's...not that I don't like it, well...it's one letter and it's not very...dynamic." He said as he reads the paper.

_LIST Of NAMES TO USE:_

_RECON_

_INERTIA_

_CALLISTRO_

_OMEGA._

_INSIDER._

_SHADOW._

_TRON._

_HERALD._

_EXTREMIS._

_T._

_HERO._

_INERT_

_ESPIONAGE._

_FLAMEBIRD._

T flipped the page over and read the other names.

_NIGHTWING_

_COBB_

_SPOILER_

_OWLMAN_

_SHADOW_

_LINCOLN_

_TALON_

_ULTIMATUM_

_HOT-STREAK_

_RED HOOD_

_RED X: Maybe..._

_"_T, no offense but those names sound like they were playing a video-game while they were writing it down, but I like the last one though." Artemis said before she trailed off and disappeared, the thief looked around and found her gone, he looked at the list and lightly chuckled, soon he went outside to pick up some flowers while waiting for Megan to finish, he returned with roses and saw Megan leave the Bio-ship.

"Is it done?" The thief asks as she walks past him.

"Yeah, don't take too long." she adds, he tries to chuckle but it seems forced, where he's going he isn't going to be himself.

After an a few minutes of flying he made it across the Atlantic, taking his bag of stuff and heading for the beach, it was mid-day so the sun was setting on the beach as it touched the water, he stepped out of the bioship and walked to the edge of the beach, soon a figure stepped out of the bioship, slowly ruffling through the trees as the figure makes his way into a sunlight, revealing herself to be Artemis, who stowed away on the ship and followed him here. Careful not to be seen Artemis hid behind the bushes as the Thief stood on the sand facing away from her and looking at the water. what she didn't expect was that he took of his visor and settled it near him as he knelt down and put the roses on the sand, she couldn't see his face, but she only realized something as soon as he began to speak.

"Hey mom, dad." The Thief said, his voice slightly cracking. Artemis quickly covered her gasp with her hand, she felt like she was intruding, so she quietly left and headed back to the bio-ship.

...

Normal POV

**Batcave**

**March 22, 2011**

**00:05:45**

Robin asked as he took off his suit. "Now do you want to explain about T?"

"Richard, there is somethings that you have to understand" Batman said as he took off his cowl and headed for the computer.

"Bruce...Why aren't you telling me anything, I deserve to know, the _Team_ deserves to know" Robin pleaded with his eyes, Batman didn't face him, instead he just pulled up 3 pictures of people, 2 were adults, the man had black hair and green irises, while the woman had blond short hair with blue eyes. The last one was a boy, who had short Black hair and deep brown irises, his face was slightly pale and looked extremely weak and fragile. Robin looked at the screen in realization, he looked nothing like Rico, who was tall and had blue eyes(not as blue as Dick's though, but blue enough) and was slightly built.

"His name is Eric Thomas James, his father Dr. Martin Davis James, and his mother is Whitney R. James nee-Claus, both specialized in various fields of both advanced science and medical technology, his father specializes in research and development of Nano-technology, the only person to be able to achieve that, his mother specializes in research on the improving and increasing the human body efficiency by Bio-technological means, their son Eric Thomas James, was a science prodigy, who has an unknown high IQ, no further records exist" Batman said as Robin rubbed his chin, thinking.

"So that's how he was able to push Miss M out of his mind, but that doesn't explain the connections and the hero gig" Robin said as he pulled a chair and sat next to Bruce.

"His parents were both friends with Dr. Serling Roquette and Dr. Ted Kord, which explain the connection between him and Kord" Batman stated.

"Well what about his suit and his new one?" Robin said, after all the suit he was wearing today slightly differed from the original one.

"That is another story, so far all the league and scanners have not seen the type of material before, but all we know is the suit of his another thing entirely."

"Sportsmaster said that something about the thief and a plane, what did he mean by that?"

Batman typed on his computer and pulled a plane schedule record from a few years back.

"A few years back, the family left the country for unspecified reasons, apparently with no traces left either, once they left the country, all their current and existing records were completely deleted from every record database on the planet"

"Then how did you manage to find these?"Robin said as he eyed the files on the desk.

"I scavenged through the archives for a while, so far this was all I could find" Batman said, his fingers intertwined.

"Well why don't we just go ask his parents about him?"

"Dick, his parents. They're dead" Batman added that last part softly, knowing what Dick would be thinking about.

"W-What?" Dick's eyes widened in realization.

"When they left the country, the crossed over the Atlantic and there was this private plane crash, he was...well...the only survivor, and at a cost."

"I-I didn't know...What cost?" Robin asked he regained his voice after what he had just heard.

"He endured a serious head-trauma and suffered permanent Amnesia and was MIA for a few years after that, so far he only remembers fragments and pieces of his past, he doesn't have a home or a place to stay in, his relatives are all deceased, and the only person he knows and stayed with is Dr. Ted Kord."

"I didn't know...So that's why you didn't want to tell me, and that's why you recruited him."

"Yes" Batman admitted.

"But what's his relation to the Light and the Shadows, and Artemis?" Robin added, still scratching his head.

"Unknown, so far his parents didn't have any connections with the Light or the shadows, as for Artemis, that is in his mind" Batman admitted in defeat.

"What about his training and all that tech and that suit of his?" Dick asked as Alfred walked in carrying hot towels.

"I know Kord didn't give that to him, it's not really Kord's M.O, he would have given him something more blue, but since Eric was off the grid for years, he could have picked up something on his way back to Gotham." Batman said as he the computer was analyzing something.

"Sportsmaster said something about Project:X, did you find anything on the files?" Robin asked as he looked through the files Bruce had on the desk.

"No, but we have found something else, the files the thief gave me showed that the Light was trying to create a perfect human for something, so far they have been doing test with muscle relaxant, pain suppression, adrenaline rush, and physical and mental IQ enhancements, so far nothing else has come up, they had just initiated the Project a month ago"

"So what now?"

"I need you to watch over him, he may be a valuable asset, but he is still human, he's not perfect and if the Light wants him that bad enough to attack a school full of witnesses without remorse, then so far Eric James is something we need to keep a close eye on"

"Got it, and about what happened the last time I'm sorry, something about him is so familiar, and now I know why, I'll do it, but we need to dig more into his past, has Martian Manhunter even tried to reassemble his memories?"

Bruce sighed as he turned to face Dick "No, Martian Manhunter believes that if we try to reassemble his memories, well then it could result in him with permanent brain damage and total memory loss"

"So...he's stuck" Dick said sadly.

"Yes, but I need to return to the mission, I need the Team to patrol Gotham for the next 2 weeks" Batman said as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the Batwing.

"Wait, what about Rico?" Robin asked as Batman boarded the cockpit.

"Rico is currently at his house recovering, his wounds were not as extensive, but as a civilian, it is, and we know the Light won't come for him again, he isn't a value to them anymore, but just in case I need you to watch over Rico for a while as well" Batman said as the cockpit closed, the roof began to open and he immediately left. Alfred walked up to Dick and handed him a tray of food.

"I feel sorry for the poor young man, Master Dick, but it wasn't' your fault, you did everything you could, but the important thing is that he's fine and no one was severely injured, we are after all only _human_. Oh and I have your suit ready sir" Alfred said as Dick walked back to Bruce's chair, while Alfred left the food on the desk.

"Thanks Alf" Robin said as he ate the assigned foods Batman gave him.

"I wasn't talking about the Robin suit sir, did you forget? Gotham Academy is having a dance a few weeks from now" Robin face-palmed at that, he forgot about the dance.

"I know Alf, but I can't bring Zee she'd know who I am, b-but I mean I want too but maybe I can go to her dance at New York"

"Do whatever you will sir, Mistress Zatanna is a lovely young woman Master Dick, and I suggest to not mess up your chances with her"

"Yes Alfred" Robin sighed.

"Ah to be young and in love"

"You have Leslie, Alf." Robin retorted, grinning happily, though his mind was still focused on the thief.

Alfred slightly blushed, Dick was just trying his best to lighten up the depressing mood that had filled the room a few minutes ago.

"Perhaps you should invite the young man over" Alfred added as he walked up to the suit container units.

"Who? Rico? Maybe Alf. Maybe..." Robin said as he faced the computer, rubbing his chin, thinking about the Thief.

...

Normal POV

**Somewhere in Gotham City**

**March 22, 2011**

**02:34:56**

Sportsmaster walked into the room, caring a small brief case and set it on the ascending table, soon a dozen screens flashed on, revealing the members of the Light.

"This is disappointing Sportsmaster, this is even below your usual standards" Vandal Savage said as he looked at the briefcase.

"It isn't possible, Rico was supposed to be him" Sportsmaster defended himself. "It was all a trick."

"A trick, you saw both of them in the same room, how could that have been a trick?" Lex said he turned to the others.

"I don't know, but after all the project is full of surprises" Queen Bee added.

"So do we hunt Rico down? Teekle has been itching her claws for new fresh meat" Klarion said, grinning mischievously as he rubbed his cat's fur.

"No, he is merely a civilian and has no purpose for the Light, and I take it the zee Martian has wiped his memories of today's events?" The Brain said.

"Yes" Sportsmaster nodded.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky Sportsmaster, you mistakenly apprehended a child and held him at gunpoint, and you retrieved nothing for the next project." Vandal Savage said, grinning slightly.

"I retrieved this." Sportsmaster said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a small vial of blood.

"Well done Sportsmaster, maybe you're slip-up was not in vain, go down to Cadmus Labs with your partner and tell them Project:XI has been initiated." Lex Luthor said as his screen shut-off.

Sportsmaster chuckled lightly as he gave the small vial of blood to his partner.

"Yes Sir."

"And do you have a candidate?"

Sportsmaster walked up to the computer as he typed in a picture.

"I do." In the picture, stood Rico being helped to the ambulance by Carlos...

**GOTHAM CITY ALLEY**

_March 23, 2011_

Rico walked down to the alley, the chill from the breeze made him shiver, he had been waiting here for an hour now. He had a frown engraved on his face as he walked to the end of the alley.

"Looks like it worked didn't it?" He spoke to no one. "The attack at the school today proves that they wanted something, and something bad, and whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." He spoke to the wall. "Thanks for coming today, I really thought I was going to get killed today. I owe you a lot." He sighed. "Bette and Barbara are fine. For now whatever the light's planning, it involves the league, the Team and the whatever they wanted the thief for, and them attacking publicly, in broad daylight no less, proves that whatever they're planning, it's not good."

A shadow moved through the alley. The figure stepped out, and it was none other than the thief, wearing the full suit that covered it's entire body, including his whole head.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, Rick John and Eric James _do not meet, _under any circumstances, what happened today, means we need to move up our time table, and with your help today, proves that Sportsmaster knows something about all this. Until then we remain low, we investigate, quietly. Until then, we maintain a low profile, if anyone finds out we are connected in anyway, everything breaks loose."

"Wow, this is really awkward talking to you like this, kinda weird." Rico said as he looked around.

He nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for helping me today, I'm glad the message got through, now go to back to Ted Kord's Gotham Subsidiary and deliver this message, and tell him I said hi, hope to see him soon." Soon the thief disappeared, leaving Rico.

Rico looked at where the thief disappeared, he dropped his head as he started walking home. "Whatever the light's planning, and whatever the light's hiding about project x, if The Team or Eric don't find about it soon, then it only gets more dangerous from here."

* * *

**Rico, the reason I keep him around is for an entirely different reason. Classics really are the best.**

**Also I hope that you guys understand, that absolutely ****_none _****of the characters I use and/or create are ever perfect at all, they have their flaws and just because people seem perfect, they aren't, nothing is what it appears to be, they ****_all_**** have a reason why they're here.**

**2013 EDIT: ADDED THAT SMALL EXTRA SCENE, AND HERE'S A RIDDLE FOR YA GUYS, THIS IS A NEW ONE, NO ONE HAS ANSWERED IT YET "I AM MORE THAN ONE, BUT LESS THAN THREE, I AM NOT WHO I AM SUPPOSED TO BE, I DECEIVE AND I LIE, BUT SPEAK TRUTH AND LIFE, YET CONFUSE MY SELF IN LIES, I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHICH AM I, I BORN IN MAY, BUT END IN JUNE, WHAT AM I?**


	20. Team Year 6: The Grieving Process

Author's note: Chapter will be reposted after the project: XI storyline, which begins at Chapter: 25

* * *

Sorry guys.


	21. Hook, Line, And Spider

Hey Guys What's up, I love all my reviews so this is a subplot chapter leading to a long story line, after the"Project: XI" Story line, I might drabble with either Zatanna going to Gotham Academy with a little Rico thrown in their for good measure or Garfield Logan story line, IDK. . Oh and yes Rico will be a main character, just he will be centered when he is in Gotham. Read And Review. Also for some story info, check out my profile. And check out my latest story, Protocol 16.

Normal POV

Star City Elementary School

March 24, 2011

08:22:23

It was a bright sunny day at Star City, and the kids have been piling up in their classrooms, while Artemis and another person fiddling with his clothes, complaining about his attire.

"Man I hate civvies" the thief said as he fiddled with his clothes. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a jacket, while he wore black form-fitting jeans that connected with his high-tops sneakers that was pure black, while he wore his dark-tinted Batwolf polarized glasses while his bangs covered his forehead.

"Do you want me to remind you again how I got paired on this security detail with you?" Artemis said, grinning as she fixed up papers, she was wearing her civilian attire as she smiled at him, remembering his reaction.

"Nope." The thief said in defeat, arms in the air as he headed back to the end of the empty classroom of the school.

-Flashback-

_"Her name is Cissie King Jones, her father is Bernell Jones, Black Spider and Hook have been tracking them for nearly the past month, her father is currently across the country transporting a secret device that might contain some value to the Light, we're sending you to protect the girl if she ever becomes a liability" Batman said as Artemis turned to Green Arrow._

_"Or be used as a ransom for the device he's carrying." Green Arrow said._

_"So where's the rest of the team?" Artemis asked as she looked around the cave, seeing no signs of the Team._

_"Aqualad is currently at Atlantis helping Aquaman with something. Superboy, Sphere, Wolf and Miss Martian are with Superman in smallville, Kid Flash is recuperating from a small concussion by Captain Boomerang, and Raquel and Zatanna are at school." Batman_

_"Besides it would be a little suspicious for a huge group of teenage kids to walking around an elementary school."_

_"So I'm going in alone?" Artemis asked as she grins lightly._

_"You'll need a partner for the time being."_

_"And who would that be?" She said raising her eyebrows. All of a sudden the Zeta Tubes began to glow a bright eerie light as a figure suddenly stood there, milkshake in one hand as he started laughing lightly._

_"Hey did you guys know that if you order a smoothie with your suit on, people freak out-" The thief said chuckling lightly until he turned into a blank expression as Artemis, Batman, and Green Arrow look at him "-Um...What's up?"_

_"T, you're going school" Batman said straightforward as T was drinking his chocolate smoothie._

_"Wait-What?"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Batman sent us to protect a girl while her father's being transported across the country, it should be easy, so don't get you spandex in a twist." she retorted as he helped her carry her stuff.

"Artemis, we both know, nothing is ever easy, and second the suit I wear isn't spandex." He replied as he set down one on of the boxes at back of the classroom.

"Well what is is then?"

"Better you not know." he replied scratching his head as he looked at her.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" She said as she eyed his posture that was so unlike him, he was looked really, really nice when he was extremely uncomfortable. He keeps on shifting his weight from one leg to another as he scratched his neck.

"I um-never been to an elementary school before." He replied lamely.

"Really why is that?"

"Better you don't know, but I hate wearing civvies." He said as he tried to change the subject. Artemis was stoic on the outside, but inside she was laughing internally, funny thing was that he was borrowing Robin's civvies. The reason was is because he didn't have his own clothes on such short notice. He didn't want to use Wally's because it smelled funny, Superboy's was too big, Kaldur's restricted his mobility, and Robin's well, was the only one he could use, though it was honestly the thing he could use. She should feel at least a little bit sad that he doesn't have clothes to wear, she should show it at least. But she really isn't good with feelings.

"It's a change from the suit, and we gotta look normal, prancing around in costumes isn't ideal for a school setting"

"Uh-huh, say the girl who prances around in a mid-riff." He said jokingly as a smile began to form on his face.

"I don't see anyone complaining about it." She retorted as she tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear, she quickly sat down onto one of the chairs in the back.

"I think I know why." He said as he grinned lightly.

"Grow-up" She smacked him on the head, wiping that smirk off his face.

"Ouch!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head as they both sat down on the chairs, both of them propped their legs on one of the other chairs, the thief leaned back, hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Do you really have to wear those ridiculous shades in here?" She asked as he turned to look at her.

"You that desperate to know who I am?"

"Nope" She quickly covered, but inside she really did want to know who that guys was under that suit.

"Uh-huh, right..." he said shooting a questionable glance at her before the teacher interrupted coming in along with the class from the library.

"Alright class, now I would like to introduce our new Teacher's assistants, Miss Rachel and Mister uh-um-" The teacher said as she asked his name.

"Um-Thomas" The thief-er...Thomas replied.

"Oh-Thomas, now class I would like you all to pass up your social studies homework…."

"Thomas?" Artemis shot a questionable glance at him.

"It's closer to T" He replied back.

"Right…" She said as the teacher was talking to one of the students. She was a girl who looked about 9 or 10 with brown eyes and blonde hair with a great smile.

"-go to the back and ask for their help with your homework please" The teacher replied as the student went to the back where Artemis and The thief were.

"Hi, my name's Cissie King-Jones, I need some help" She said as she sat down on one of the chairs close to Artemis, Cissie looked the thief and looked back at Artemis, while the thief propped off his seat and sat next to her and Artemis.

"Sure Cissie, what's your question?" Artemis said as she leaned over to see what papers Cissie was taking out from her bag.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked politely, Artemis immediately flushed a bright crimson red as she looked at her with bulging eyes.

"WHAT? No, he is NOT my boyfriend, I already have one" She retorted.

"I was just asking a question" She said as she took out her supplies, Artemis leaned over and punched the thief in the shoulder.

"Ouch, Art-I mean Rachel, why you gotta be so mad about it?-"The thief said as a small smile crawled onto his face, but he quickly hid it before she could see. "- I'm not complaining"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll slap it off personally" Yeah. She saw it.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Artemis shrugged and just rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Cissie, who looked over at her homework.

"So Cissie, what do you need help on?"

"My class is doing a project about on who I idolize the most, and I can't really think of anything" She replied as she looked down at her paper.

"If you want we can help you out" The thief asked as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That would be so cool! But I need to ask my teacher if I can come in after school for help" Cissie asked with extreme enthusiasm, with a big grin on her face.

"Sure, we can wait, right T?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" The thief replied as Cissis walked over to her teacher and asked for coming back to class after school ends.

"Okay Rachel and Thomas, I want you to fix all thes folders and clean my desk a little bit, while I'm out for recess with the other kids" The teacher said as she brought the kids out, it was recess on everyone left to the playground. The Thief and Artemis stayed behind in the class piling up the papers.

"Nice kid, isn't she?" The thief said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, yeah she does, she reminds me of-" Artemis said before being interuppted.

"You, right?" He said. It shocked her that she was like that before, that she was all sweet and innocent until Jade left while her mom was in jail. Her dad had to teacher how to become a fighter, a survivor. All that innocence has to go someday.

"Yeah" She replied as she started to the ground.

"Penny for your thoughts, Artemis" The thief said, eyeing her posture as if she looked distraught.

"You don't have that much money" She replied.

"Try me"

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, if you tell me what's up with you and I'll tell you what's up with me"

"Fine, it's um…" The thief said before she invaded his thoughts.

"You're still thinking about leaving aren't you?"

"Sometimes" He said as he sat down on a chair, twiddling his fingers, Artemis propped a chair next to him and looked at him sincerely. She had _never_ seen him so confused and uncomfortable before. Huh I guess he really was human.

"You know, you don't have to prove yourself to the Team" She said, remembering what her teammates had told her before she told them about her family.

"I know I don't but still, I don't believe they trust me" He said as he took out a small drawing book and pencil from his pocket as he began to look at his high-tops.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm was looking my shoes"

"Great-wait why are you looking at your shoes?" She said as she shot a questionable glance at him.

"I'm not looking at them, I was thinking about upgrading them though.

"Why?"

"The shock absorbers on my shoes haven't been working so well whenever I jump down, so I decide I would improve my shoes for multi-use"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe sticking to metal walls, or something, I'm still working out the specs" He said as he looked at his shoes, thinking of ways to improve his suit. He didn't notice that Artemis had snatched his book from the table until she started staring at her.

"So this is what you draw in your diary" She joked as she eyed the many drawing of stuff, such as the Team and his shoes, his different designs of his suit, his visor specs, and some blueprints and foot-notes about weapons and gear.

"It's not a diary, it's stuff that's on my mind a lot"

"Wow these are really good drawings, really they are" She said as she eyed the particular drawings of the Team, each of them drawn in high-detail.

"Thanks" He said as he looked at her.

"What's this one?" Artemis asked as she eyed the drawing of shoes that looked like they could fly.

"Um….those are boot jets" He replied lamely.

"Boot jets? Why?"

"I…um…you know….wanna fly"

"Why?"

"I….to be honest I really don't know, it's just that….that feeling of flying, it's so different than gliding or free-falling. It's just that so exhilarating and so unique."

"Cliche much? Well at least I know there's a person under that suit"

"Now what's on your mind-" he said before the screams of children began to flood the entire school, everyone started to leave the playground while two figures were grabbing Cissie. He was man dressed in a spider suit while a person who was slightly older and had a hook for a hand.

"Cissie!" Artemis shouted as Black Spider and Hook grabbed onto a building lifted themselves to the top with Cissie in tow.

"Suit up" The thief said as they both left to change, a few seconds later Artemis ran out of the school with the thief as they both grappled onto the building chasing up to Black Spider and Hook.

"How did you change so fast?" Artemis asked as she jump from building to building.

"Never mind that, we have to go!" The thief said as she shot a grappling hook, following Black Spider as he swung from building to building. Artemis followed suit, but her line was cut-off by one of hook's hooks as she fell. The thief caught her, much to her dismay as she grumbled lightly into his shoulder.

"This is so humiliating! Stop smiling!" Artemis rambled loudly while he smirked and landed on the building near the train rails.

"Let her go Eric!" Artemis said as she cocked her bow, aimed at hook and Black Spider.

"Very poor choice of words Arty" Black Spider said as he jumped down with Cissie in his arms.

"Ahh!"Cissie screamed as she fell down with Black Spider. The thief ran up to grab her, only for Hook to block him and sending him following them down with Cissie, with Artemis following. Before all of them could hit the railing of the train tracks, the fell onto the top of a passing train grunting and screaming as all of them began rolling on the rooftop of the train because of the forward momentum, Artemis grabbed onto one of the wedges in between the train cars as the thief did the same with car behind her. Black Spider and Hook were standing now, with Cissie knocked out as they were on the train. It took a while but Artemis and the thief were able to get their footing and stand on the train straight up.

"Hook" Artemis growled as she cocked her bow and fired at hook, only for hook to dodge it and aimed his hook at her.

"Oh great, a peter pan reject." The thief said as he charged at Black Spider with his shurikens, only for him to get blocked by hook, sending him onto the side of the car, he almost fell but quickly grabbed the edge of the roof with his one hand. Black Spider set Cissie down, wrapping her with his web on the roof of the train car so that she would slip, while Artemis was still fighting hook. Black Spider went to grab him and pulled him up by the collar.

"Deja vu much?"

"Nice suit where'd ya get?"

"Haha very funny, you know you sound like a famous person I know about, was it Tobey? Nah maybe Andrew? Nope, What about Josh Kea-"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Don't you?" The thief said before Black Spider threw him across the roof of the train, sending him skidding near where Artemis and Hook were fighting blow for blow. Artemis did a back flip as he fired an arrow at hook, only for him to block it with his hand. That is before he heard a ticking sound. The arrow blew up right into his hook, sending him skidding across the roof of the train. Artemis went to go help the thief up, only for her to be knocked out by web as she fell near the edge of the roof of the train. Black Spider walked up to her, about to kick her off the train. Only for him to be tackled by the thief off the edge of the train

"Ahh!" The thief screamed as he pressed his watch and he tackled Black Spider off the train and onto the side, Black Spider was sticking to the side while the thief shoes began to spiking out some small magnets at the bottom of the shoes. After regaining their footing, both began trading fists, The thief punched Black Spider in the face, only for him to punch him in the gut, making him groan in pain. The thief took out his shurikens as he began throwing it at him, only for him to web his hands together as he head-butts him in the face. The Thief was taking all his punches to the gut and to the legs as he tried to free himself from the wrappings. Soon a fast express passing train began sounding, was heading their way.

Meanwhile the Artemis finally woke up and saw Cissie still knocked out, she quickly ran up to her as she tried to free her from the web wrappings, only for Hook to get back up and hit her in the head, adrenaline rushing, she grabbed her spare compact bow and shot continuously at him, firing 3 arrows as each second, all of them dodged as he makes his way up to her and grabs by the throat as the sound of a passing train. Before the passing train came Black Spider grabbed the thief and brought him back onto the roof, making him groan as he was pushed down onto the roof of the train, making a huge noise as the metal began to creek. Black Spider let go of his neck as the thief began gasping for air, while Artemis was still being held by Hook as she started grasping for air until she finally passed out in his grasp, Hook grinned as he looked at Black Spider, who gave him a curt nod as Black Spider looked back at the thief he bent down and whispered into his ear.

"You don't send a boy to do a man's job, you know it's such a shame that she doesn't remember you, and after all you've been through" Black Spider said tauntingly, making the thief clench his teeth in anger.

The thief finally gain back most of his cool to speak."what are you talking about? How did you do it?" The thief asked him.

"I can't tell you, but after all _Psimon says. _And as for you, well it only takes one hand to pull the trigger." Black Spider said as he backed away from him and started untying Cissie, putting her on his shoulder as he nodded to hook while the thief screamed at him, not noticing Hook was about to do something to Artemis.

"What trigger? What are you talking about-Artemis look out!" The Thief said as the train started running into signs, they all tried their best to dodge them as the all kept getting slammed, Artemis got hit fell of the train, T grabbed her wrist with one hand before she fell.

"Till next time kid." Hook said, The thief turned back to look at them, only to find them both gone. The thief just groaned as he pulled Artemis back onto the train and into his lap.

"You're okay, You're okay" The thief breathed as her eyes began to flutter open. She groaned in response and rubbed her head.

"Where is she?" Artemis asked, her voice slightly cracking in pain as her eyes wondered around looking for Cissie. The Thief sighed when she looked at him as he replied.

"She's gone."

* * *

Well that was kinda sucky, Sorry, very sorry, But I promise it will be better, Read and Review guys. Thank you all for your lovely reviews.


	22. A New Identity

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine, if it was I would have made Phil Lamarr as Static again., I hope they do though! He was awesome!

**A/N: **Hey guys I am back, and that guests who commented on my story, I extremely flattered by that one comment by a certain anon(you know who you are) but trust me I am just an amateur writer, this is my first fanfic so yeah, I appreciate it and all but there are better fics out there than mine, I mean I'm not that great, I'm just like everyone else, a normal writer hoping to please the public. So yeah thanks for that comment though, it makes me feel a whole lot better inside and reminds me why I keep on writing. Enjoy. I would also like to give a certain shout-out to **noaverageangel** and **YJkidflashfanatic1299** for helping me out on my certain dilemma, this first chappie is dedicated to noaverageangel and the second one is dedicated to YJkidflashfanatic1299! . Thank you guys very much! Love ya! Enjoy!.

Normal POV

On a Rooftop of Star City

March 24, 2011

19:00:33

-FLASHBACK-

_I screwed up, I screwed up my mission. I couldn't shoot him, not there in his house right in front of his family, the man just wanted to be with his family, and I almost killed him."Art what happened? Are you okay?" My friend asked frantically as he eyed my attire that was covered with dirt marks and bullet holes._

_"I couldn't shoot him, I couldn't...I just couldn't" I admitted as I walked into my room to sulk. I was about to shoot the man, It was a simple covert ops mission, just me, my mom and dad, Jade was somewhere doing something, it was all simple, kill the target, but to me it was my initiation into the shadows, I couldn't shoot him. My target was a man about 30-35 years old, worked for some company. He ran from us all the way back to his house. When we found them he was clutching his wife and 9 year old kid. The kid started crying as I pointed the arrow to his head, I couldn't shoot him, I pulled back and left. In the end he still got shot by my father. As I sulked into my bed sheets I could hear them talking(or screaming) out side my door._

_"See Paula, you girl is a worthless piece of-" My father screamed at mother._

_"Lawrence, she just needs more time to adjust" My mother defended._

_"More time?! The next time we bring her on a mission, she'll screw up, or worse get us all killed!" Lawrence said_

_"Hey leave her alone! So what if she didn't want to kill him? That doesn't give you the right to treat her like that!"_

_"You're lucky your dad's is very valuable to me and the Light, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here with your limbs intact"_

_"Try me old man" He defended._

_"You better watch that mouth of yours, otherwise it could get you in trouble E-"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"What happened?" Artemis said as she woke up and saw the thief putting an ice pack on his right arm, still in uniform, but with the elbow he was treating, the sleeve was lifted up. Artemis propped herself up by her elbows, only to find that one of them was bandaged and the other had a huge bruise.

"She's gone, careful don't do that, falling down from a few stories onto a moving train is a pain" The thief said as he helped her up and she saw that it was already nighttime, or nearly nighttime, the stars shone brightly at night and the city lights only added to how decent the city looked, absolutely nothing like Gotham City.

"Hey you okay?" Artemis asked as she picked up her quiver and started to check her arrows

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine" The thief said as he clutched onto the ice pack on his shoulder, he had a huge bruise underneath, with a small cut that started seeping.

"No you're not. What happened- Oh" Artemis said as she took off the ice pack and saw his bruise, it was turning purple slightly.

"Yeah, only a small flesh wound, helps me learn for my mistakes. After all I'm only human. Now onto mission, we have to get her back"

"It was my fault" Artemis said

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was, if my head was in the game we would have saved her"

"Artemis, we're only human, hey you okay, you bruised pretty badly, you never told me what's on your mind" The thief said as he checked her bandages.

"You. You've been on my mind" She admitted.

"Well I know that I am very flattered, but I don't think that qualifies right no-" The thief said before being smacked in the head.

"Not like that doofus," He smacked him in the arm. "I just...I meant you being Rico, are you really him?" She said, her husky voice turning serious.

"Oh. I see. Um-Artemis, you saw me and him in the same room together,just don't think about it too hard. So...how's that er...Rico-kid?" He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I haven't seen him, but Bette tells me he's fine."

"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I don't think he deserved any of that. Now back on subject how do we get back Cissie?"

"I placed a tracer on Hook during the fight."

"We have about an hour to get Cissie back before her reporter Dad comes in carrying the device, and I'm betting that Black Spider and Hook are going use her for a trade. We need to leave now, but we're going to need a ride"

"How close are we to Queen Industries?" Artemis said as she picked up her stuff, the thief did the same as they aimed for a nearby rooftop.

"You got a plan?"

Normal POV

Star City, in a moving van.

19:34:45

"Green Arrow will save me." Cissie said as she tugged at her restraints, she was in a black moving van that was shaking slightly, she couldn't see anything because she was being blindfolded. Black Spider was driving as Hook looked at the tracker of a moving van Mr. Jones was in.

"Doesn't this girl ever shut up?" Hook said as he walked away.

"Nope. I got it, Mr. Jones is coming in to Star City right now, We need to move. And bring the girl as as collateral" Black Spider said as he ran a red light.

"And bait?"

"And bait." He said as he began to follow a moving truck.

Normal POV

19:44:45

An armored moving van soon pulled into the city, followed by 4 police escorts surrounding it, inside two guards and a man who was about middle-age, had a receding black hair, a beard, a big glasses. He was clutching tightly onto a silver brief case that contained something big.

"Hey Jones, what is that thing?" One of the guards asked.

"Sorry, can't answer that, but I do know this, it will shape the future for all of us." Mr. Jones said as the guards mouthed 'Wow' to each other.

Soon explosions could be heard outside the truck. The guards peered their heads out the window and saw Black Spider webbing the cars tires , making them stop midway on the street, collapsing onto each other. A huge explosion formed behind them as the guards frantically drove away from the arachnid. Soon the spider caught up to them, landing on the roof of the truck and opened the doors of the back, and immediately flipped into the truck, kicking the guards faces as the dropped flat onto the ground, he then knocked out the drivers and placed the car in auto-driving mode.

Black Spider immediately webs the guards as he turns to Mr. Jones. "Well, well, well, we really have to stop meeting like this Mr. Jones, do you remember me?" He said as he closed the doors at back of the van.

Mr. Jones' face immediately turned into a frowning expression, remembering the last time when he encountered Black Spider "How could I forget the man who tried to kill me?"

"All in good business , speaking of business, why don't you give me what's in the case." Black Spider said as the van headed into the middle of the city, where the Star City needle tower was.

Soon a green bike with Artemis, who was wearing her 'girls night out uniform' with her helmet, was driving up to the van as it begun to speed up, and the thief, who soon began to stand up on the back of the motorcycle.

Artemis finally caught up with the van, she pulled the motorcycle near the side of the van, the thief prepared to jump, and he narrowly made it as he grabbed onto the roof just before Artemis pulled away from the van as she almost hit a passing car. The thief climbed onto the roof as he took out his laser and placed it on his wrist, he blasted the straight red laser through the roof and immediately dropped down between and Black Spider. "Ready for round two, insect?" The thief said as he took a fighting stance, quickly dropped through the window into the driver's seat as Black Spider responded.

"I'm impressed X, but just so you know, spiders are not insects." Black Spider said as he started clapping mockingly.

"Yeah well I didn't finish school so." he thief said as he threw a punch at him, he quickly grabbed it and started squeezing it tighter.

"Well I see you got your snark from me X, funny how we both have the same names."

"I don't go by Eric anymore, he died a long time ago, along with my parents"

"Well that stinks." Black Spider said as he started kicking the thief.

Black Spider finally grasped onto his neck, tossing him out of the car, breaking one of the doors in the process, the thief immediately shot a grapple line onto the back as the cars on the street began pulling into the sidewalk, averting the danger from the rapidly speeding van. Artemis immediately pulled up to him as the thief was being dragged by the van, his feet creating friction against the street as Artemis finally stopped the cycle and allowed him to jump on.

"Still think you shouldn't have done that?" Artemis said as she let the thief drive the motor cycle, she grabbed her bow and began shooting at the van to stop it.

"Not one of my best, but hey at least I tried." The thief said before being bumped by another moving van Hook was driving, without Cissie in it, they immediately began to start bumping into each other, trying to make them crash onto the street. Hook just shrugged as began ramming him against the van, making skid marks on the floor. The thief narrowly dodged the cars as he was being continuously rammed. Hook finally stopped as Black Spider ordered him to meet to transfer Mr. Jones into his pulled the van next to the Black Spider's, about to transfer the doctor.

"T, what are you doing?" Artemis asked as the thief slowed down as Black Spider eyed him, not noticing the moving garbage truck that was coming out of the alley.

"Brace yourself" The thief stated as she looked up at Black Spider and Hook, both who were about to ram into the an empty garbage truck, Black Spider and Hook noticed and pulled the Mr. Jones back into the van as Hook, at the last second, jumped from his van into their's. Both of the cars rammed into the garbage truck, sending both the cars flying and rolling onto the ground rapidly, one of the empty vans was heading into Artemis' and The thief's direction, the thief made the motorcycle skid under it, the flying above them, and just narrowly escaped before it could crush them as it continuously rolled.

It flew right over them, making the other cars behind them stop before they could hit them, the motorcycle stopped skidding against the ground as they both let go and started skidding against the floor, and both stopped before the motorcycle could explode. Meanwhile the other van that Black Spider, Hook, and Mr. Jones was in was continuously spinning dangerously onto the street, all of the cars avoiding them before they could be hit, it finally stopped spinning and immediately hit the wall, crashing the hood in the process.

Black Spider and Hook were both knocked out as Mr. Jones pulled himself out of the debris, having no injuries but a small scratch from his forehead, he quickly headed got out of the van that began to burn rapidly as he climbed out one of the broken doors. He quickly ran for the nearest building he could find to hide in, and headed straight for the rooftop.

The thief and Artemis both woke up as they all looked around checking for anyone who was hurt, they both began helping the civilians as to get as far as possible from the chaos. Meanwhile Black Spider and Hook woke up, both shaking their heads as they saw the hood starting to burn, they quickly climbed out of the burning van and just narrowly escaped before it exploded. They both started searching for Mr. Jones and saw him running into the building. Black Spider nodded to Hook, and they both split up with Hook going in a different direction as Black Spider shot a web and immediately climbed up onto the building Mr. Jones was frantically running up to.

After helping all the civilians get away from the exploding debris, The thief and Artemis resumed their pursuit as the both walked up to the building, looking at how high it was.

_"2,303 steps sir" _his visor computer answered, making him grumble. Artemis gave him a questionable glance, but shrugged it off as she took out her bow, only to find it broken.

"Next time keep that kind of crap to yourself." The thief said as he aimed his wrist at the top of the building. he held out his hand to her, she reluctantly grabbed it as he shot his grappling hook.

"The briefcase doesn't matter Artemis, we need to save her" The thief said as she finally took his hand and they immediately grappled onto the roof, pulling them straight up.

Mr. Jones made it to the top of the roof, clutching his chest as he gasped for air, Soon Black Spider appeared, jumping up and kicking him in the chest, sending him skidding across the rooftop near the edge with his case."What is happening?" Mr. Jones said as Hook appeared out of the shadows, holding a Cissie by her shirt as she was being covered by a gag over her mouth.

"Hand over the device and you'll get your daughter" Hook said as he ripped o

Cissie ignored the stinging pain of the gag being removed as she screamed out "Dad!"

"Cissie! Let her go!"

Black Spider grabbed Cissie by her collar and immediately she yelped as Black Spider hung her over by the edge of the roof. "Give me the briefcase, and you can have you're daughter" Black Spider loosened his grip as she cried slightly, Mr. Jones sighed as he let go of the briefcase and it fell flat onto the floor. Black Spider chuckled as she let her go and said "Whoops, butterfingers"

Soon the thief and Artemis finally made it to the top, the Thief throwing disks at hook, making the hook explode and sending him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Artemis save her!" The thief said as Artemis began running to jump off the ledge to save her, only to be blocked by Black Spider. She kneed him in the face and jumped down to save Cissie.

"Cissie! NO!" Mr Jones cried as he looked down over the ledge, searching for his daughter. Artemis finally grabbed her at the last second and shot and arrow sing her spare compact bow. The thief, Artemis, and Mr. Jones both sighed in relief as Artemis grappled back up, and finally back on the roof, she placed Cissie in Mr. Jones arms as they hugged each other for dear life. Both Artemis and the thief breathed, both relieved as the thief turned Black Spider, who was starting to wake up, The thief immediately pinned him down against the debris, clenching his fist as he spoke.

"Now you listen here and you listen good, I know who you are Eric, I know what you are, and I know your weaknesses. So if you come near her or any of them again-"The thief said as he punched floor next to Black Spider, who loked at the whole and saw how slightly big it was, "-I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks"

"T, we better meet them, Cissie is probably worried sick" Artemis called as the Thief grabbed one of Black Spider's web shooters and immediately threw it to Artemis, who caught it and began inspecting it.

"Here, souvenir, have fun with that" The thief said as he walked back with Artemis to Mr. Jones and Cissie.

Artemis walked next to him and asked "Where the heck did that speech come from?"

"Saw it in a movie once, think it worked?"

"For a little while, had me convinced"

"Good. Cause I think I broke my hand. Ow" the thief said, hiding his anger at the revelation. He rubbed his fist, Artemis tried to stifle a giggle as she responded

"Haha, Wimp" She chuckled.

Artemis and the thief finally walked up to Cissie and her dad, who were hugging each other for dear life as Mr. Jones placed the open briefcase of the ground and began hugging her tightly."Dad! DAD! DID you SEE that? She saved me! Thank you, Thank you so much" Cissie said with a big smile as she pointed to Artemis.

Mr. Jones stood up as he rubbed his girl's blonde head."Thank you so much" He congratulated.

"No problem, all in a day's work and we got the device- Ouch!" The thief said before being knocked out by a metal hook to the head, Artemis quickly covered Cissie as she screamed.

"Get down!" Artemis shouted to Mr. Jones as he tried to grab the briefcase, only for the briefcase to be webbed into Black Spider's hands as he chuckled lightly.

"We got it, see ya chumps, have fun X" Black Spider said as he jumped down with Hook following. Both disappeared into the night as Artemis walked over and helped the thief up.

"Great" Artemis said as the thief groaned in pain, rubbing the spot on the top of his head. "Well at least you guys are safe"

"Wow, and you said I had a soft spot for kids. Ow!" The thief said before Artemis elbowed him. "I'll report to Bat's on what happened"

Artemis said as Cissie walked up to them with a small smile as she tugged on Artemis' leg.

"Can you guys help me with something?" Cissie said.

The thief and Artemis looked at each other, nodding in agreement as she answered "Anything for you Cissie."

Star City Elementary School

08:45:56

"So Cissie, you're up" The Teacher called as the previous student sat down with his parent from announcing about who she idolizes the most. Cissie stood up, a bit reluctantly, and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"This is for my class project on who idolize the most, Artemis the protege of Green Arrow-" Cissie said before being interrupted by her teacher.

"Cissie, you know that project counts for your grade, and the paper said that you have to bring someone you idolize to school" The teacher reminded her.

"But I did bring the-" Cissie said before being interrupted by a young boy with a black hair, brown eyes and freckles on his face.

"Yeah right like you could bring superhero-" Soon everyone in the entire room had a huge epiphany, everyone gave an elated shriek as the boy continued, his mouth dropped a mile and hung open entirely as he tried to formulate words"Oh. MY. GOD. She's a superhero! Cissie You-you actually brought real live superheroes to SCHOOL?!" The boy said in disbelief. Cissie just smirked at him and answered.

"Yup, in your face Jake, you owe me 5 bucks"

"Who are you supposed to be?" A young boy said as he tugged on the legof the thief.

"I-er-um-oh-eh-"The thief stuttered as he tried to figure out a cool name to use, that is before Artemis interrupted him and spoke to the kids surrounding them.

"X"

"X, that's so cool" One of the kids said as everyone started piling around them asking questions and frantically trying to get autographs from Artemis.

"X? Really?" The thief said above all the overlapping voices

"Black Spider called you X, figured it actually suits you, besides it beats T" Artemis said as he turned back to the kids.

He would never tell her the real reason why Black Spider called him X, the name was already chosen for him, it had to stand for something that related him to the project, it was a mark that made him, his name was already chosen for him from the start, it was a curse that he was bound to carry forever, so he just simply replied "It's still one letter though, Huh X, nice"he said with a small frown.

Somewhere in Metropolis

March 27, 2011

00:32:44

It was an abandoned warehouse, Black Spider and Hook pressed a button on the side of the wall and immediately a door opened, leading to an elevator. They stepped in and dropped down into the secret base. The walked into the conference room where all of the Light were on the screens, waiting for them to come ."Did you retrieve the device?" Vandal Savage said as Black Spider and Hook placed the Chip on the table.

"Yes" Black Spider said.

"And has the message been delivered." Hook added as Sportsmaster stepped in.

"Good, good. Now all we need is the perfect subject for our new project" Sportsmaster said as he walked in with a doctor, who looked about the same age as him, with a slender build, and had glasses on and a lab coat.

"And who would that be? A clone?" Sportsmaster said.

"No, after that last failure with Speedy, we cannot afford to make mistakes, besides we have a recommended candidate by our partner." Lex said.

"His name is Carlos. Do anything and everything you can to break him, should be easy." Vandal said.

Sportsmaster grinned as he spoke"Yes sir, but why him?"

"Our new partner has been keeping an eye on this boy for some time now, he said that the boy's genetic sequence is completely new, our partner should be here in a few months"

"Perfect. And what about the suit? Has it been finished?" The Brain asked.

"Yes sir, my latest version, now all we need is the subject, with the nanotech electrical control chip, with a mind control, the newest suit, and the boy's blood sample injected into the new subject, and constant doses we can create a better version of Project:X"

"We can afford no mistakes, collect him." Lex Luthor said, everyone agreed in unison.

"Yes sir."


	23. Happy Birthday Conner Kent

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, But I promise I'll have it on tomorrow, my school is a total killer...**

Okay, just so you guys know, I am NOT giving up on this story EVER!. Er...anyway I want you guys to know that I have a special surprise for you guys at the end of the **Project XI story Arc,** and I really hope you'll love it, it was a little pet project I did for a class, and I want you all to see it, it isn't anything boring, I SWEAR! I hope that you'll guys will enjoy it a lot like I have.

**PS: I would like to thank YJkidflashfanatic1299, noaverageangel, and BYPASS08 for helping me... A LOT! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS, I would also like to thank my friend, who is a excellent artist and plotter, THANKS A lot guys. **

**Well 'till next time.**


	24. Days of the Future Prologue (2055)

**A/N:** Okay guys, just to be clear. This is a prologue for a new story arc. I had planned for a fic that has a time-jump. This will time jump 45 years into the future. Don't assume anything yet okay. Thanks! Please take the time to review.

* * *

'Days of the future Prologue'

**Gotham City  
June 20, 2055, 15:06**

My eyes are dried and red. I open them to see nothing but the rock that act as a ceiling above my head. I sigh. I can't really complain about this. It's all I have. I can't really say how long I've been like this; I was never really a person who kept track of time. No one did these days.

I sat up off my bed. I open my light as it barely illuminates the place. It's not good, but it's enough to keep me happy. I look around my room, or rather my bunker. The walls are rock and the only thing here is a coat hanger, a light, and a bed. I place on my green jacket and jeans. I pull something out from my bag, a picture. It's not much really, but it still holds a lot. The picture's badly burnt on the sides but it the faces are still recognizable, I cherish it with my life, it's the only thing I have left of the legacy. I walk out through the metal door, slamming it shut as the dust hits my eyes.

I walk down the corridor, shoving my hands into my pockets. The corridor's not much either, same as the rest of the place. The entire bunker is an abandoned mining complex. Tunnels circled around the complex. It doesn't feel like home, not really. I walk down the corridors, I can hear the complaints of displeasure. You get used to it after a while.

I walk down, finally reaching the room that I needed to be. My eye catches something at the corner. A rusty metal door, symbolized with a blood red YJ sign. The inscription on the metal plate hanging above the door read: The Grotto.

I avert my eyes away from the door, a voice shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. why are you up?" A voice, unmistakably female. It turn my head to see a girl, blond, in ragged top and skin-tight jeans. Her face is dirty as she takes off her gloves, dusting herself off.

"Hey Alexandra, I uh-couldn't sleep. You?"

"I was fixing the engines, the air filters were clogged."

"I see that you retain your family's ability for engineering."

"-And I see you retain yours for sarcasm."

I roll my eyes. "Nice to see you Alexandra. Where the others?"

"They're asleep. Same with the old man and the red-head."

"And the twins?"

"Both asleep."

"Ah. Can I ask...what was YJ?"

Her posture stiffens slightly at the name, she opens the metal door to the room as she responds. "Something that died along time ago. Though I still have hopes."

"In what Alexandra?"

"In heroes Bart."

...

I walk into the computer room. The lab. It wasn't Alexandra's, it belonged to one of the members of the original JL. Alexandra sits down on the stool, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Um, what are you doing?" I peak. She looked like she was trying to hack the system. Her face was fixed on the screen, moving as the codes fell down in waves.

"Um-what are you doing?" I peaked.

"I'm trying to decipher the old lady's RG folder, but it's quadruple encrypted." She groans in frustration as computer reads: DENIED.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I've been trying to crack this thing for weeks. Still nothing." She hops her chair as she watches the screen. She doesn't even see that she she some soot on her face, so like the friend that I am, I try to wipe it off her. Instead, she protests.

"What the are you doing?" She glares.

"I was wiping the dirt off your face."

"Right, and I'm the queen of England, Bart."

"I was just trying to be polite."

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Fine, but try anything, and I'll kick your ass."

_Wow._

"Paranoid much?" She glares. Her light blue eyes pierce.

"Well?"

"Fine. Just stand there and look pretty." I start to clean her face.

"I'm not pretty." She mumbles.

I clean her face. The soot was covering her neck and parts of her forehead. As much as I hate to admit it. She was sorta-pretty. In the sorta sister-like way, she way just too modest.

"Now, let me just clean your eyes." she grumbled in compliance. I cleaned her the top of her forehead. She actually looked kinda nice in this light.

"Grazie, Bart."

"Uh-I don't speak Vietnamese."

"It's italian Bart."

She leaned forward slowly. She closed her eyes. I leaned forward slowly, her lips brushed against mine, wow she looked so-

**"Alert: UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED."**

She winced slightly as she removed her legs off my waist. I didn't even notice she wrapped them around me until then. She stepped off the table as she walked to the computer.

"Um what happened?"

She showed the glowing points on the screen. "See this? This points indicate unknown level of activity, It's been going on for 8 times the past 2 weeks."

"So what do you want me to do? Investigate?"

"No. There are reach soldiers walking around, if we detected that, then their armors detected it."

"So I'll investigate."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yup."

"You're going to go? Aren't you?"

"Doy."

"You know you'll have to take you're collar watch off right?"

"Yeah, but it'll only be for a short time. Besides, I'll put the collar watch back on before my metabolism goes."

She rolls her eyes, a smug tied on her lips. "Fine, come back safe."

"Always."

...

**Bludhaven  
June 20, 2055, 16:00  
****  
**

I run through streets, scoping out the scene before me, it's unbelievable. Not possible. **"Bart Allen to Bunker do you copy?"**

**"Yeah, I copy."**

**"That unknown energy impulse?"**

**"Yeah. What is it?" **

**"I think the better question would be _who_ is it."**

**"Well?"**

It almost looks like I'm about to cry.

**"It's the Team."**


	25. Blueprints

Normal POV

**Gotham Cadmus Labs, Gotham City**

**March 31st, 2011**

**17:22:33pm EST-Gotham**

"We cannot afford any mistakes on this endeavor Sportsmaster"

"I understand Savage, but why this boy?"

"The Doctor says that the boy's genetic sequence is unique, only found in a few beings...for now, plus he is somewhat revelvant to our thief"

"Yes sir"

"You must understand Sportsmaster, that you must do everything to break the boy."

"..."

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

...

Normal POV

**Gotham City Mall**

**April 1st, 2011**

**19:00:56pm EST-Gotham**

"Guys why are we here in Gotham? I mean can't we just patrol somewhere else? Star City, Metropolis, anywhere but here?" Wally grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair in complete boredom. Ever since the last incident with Sportsmaster at Gotham Academy, the Justice League went on a mission that lasted for a few days, they should return by tomorrow, and yet this was an easy job for the Team. Just watch the city.

"KF, ever since the incident in Hong Kong with Red Arrow, the flash drive T- I mean X took found some new intel and the league are currently working on another assignment so just be cool, it's only for one night" Robin said as he drank his smoothie.

"But why Gotham?"

"Out of all the all the cities in the world, who do you think has all the action?"

"Gotham" Wally grumbles as he crosses his arms, tapping his foot against the tiled floors of Dwayne-McDuffie's food court.

"Okay, hey I'm going to get a refill" Robin say as he stands up, looking for the smoothie machine.

"Where's Artemis, I am starving!" Wally said as he clutched his growling stomach, looking around for Artemis, his girlfriend, who ordered just 10 minutes ago for the Team, and he's been complaining for at least 5 of them.

"That's a statement" Conner says as he crosses his arms around the Superman emblem on his shirt.

"Knock it off Supey, you know I have a fast metabolism" Wally said as he grasped his own neck, choking on the air as the Team looks at him worried he'll pass out.

"What is it Wally?" Megan asks as she looks at his figure.

"Can't breath, dying of hunger..." Wally said as he Team all look at him, groaning as they all sat back on their chairs.

"Knock it off" Zatanna said. Wally was now instantly back to his original posture.

"I can't believe you're so dramatic" Rocket added.

Wally just shrugs as he sits back up on his chair."Trust me I'm worse when Rob and I are together" He says with a small grin.

"You guys are a walking soap operas"

Wally slams his hands against the table and stands up straight, his chair pushing back as he speaks, not noticing a figure who walked behind him at the exact same moment as he stood up. "You know what I am going get the food myself-" He sees the rest of the Team's reactions as Wally turns around slowly, and finds that he made the guy spill his strawberry smoothie all over his jacket. He looks up and sees his blue eyes with glasses covering it, one eyebrow cocked as Wally looks and apologizes "-Oh man I am so sorry"

...

Rico POV

**Gotham City Mall**

**10 minutes before incident**

"Next in line please" The waitress announced over the microphone.

"Hey Di, the usual please" I say smiling, taking my money out of my pocket as I pays for the smoothie.

"Strawberry milkshake?"

"You know me too well...kinda scary" I say to my friend, she was blonde, curls that framed her face with her bright blue eyes with a warm complexion and comforting smile. She tells me that it'll be ready in a few minutes. "I'll go get a straw."

I walk over to the counter and see a familiar face, his eyes covered by dark glasses and his hair in bangs as he's refilling his drink. "Hey Dick, nice shades" I say to him, flashing a small smile as I leave him, for some reason he had dropped his drink on the floor, not caring if it hit his shoes, and yet he had a confused face of both embarrassment and confusion.

"Here you go" Diana says as she hands me my order.

"Thanks"I notice a slight discomfort in her posture, her slight facial expression that meant something was wrong, really wrong. "How ya been?"

"I've been fine, my mom thanks you for helping me with my homework"

"No prob, how's your mom?"

"She's fine, you look exhausted" She says as she eyed my bags and reddening eyes, I have been working a double shift all day, and I had to go to community service to gain some college credit, and I had just come from the car repair shop. Someone has to pay the bills, and that someone has to be me.

"I just worked a double at animal shelter, and then I went to community service, then I had to go fix some cars, the usual"

"Wow, do you ever get a break?" She asks.

I chuckle at the statement, she's right between working and school, I really haven't been taking a break myself. "I get a break for a 5 minutes, 10 the most"

"That sucks, hey I heard about that hit-and-run that happened a few weeks ago, you okay?"

That still sends shivers up and down my spine, I really didn't want to remember that day, that horrible day, it was practically one of the worst times of my life, then again I've had probably worse."Yeah, I'm fine, bullet just grazed my shoulder, 12 stitches, and they had to stitch up my right arm too, but other than that I'm fine, still don't remember anything though"

"Ouch" She says chuckling.

"So the school should be fixed up by now right?"

"Yeah, they said a gasoline pipe under the gym blew up."

"Uh-huh...Yeah, anyway-hey you okay?" I said as I noticed her slight stiffness in her posture.

"I'm fine, just fine" Her voice trailed off as she looked the ground, she stiffened her nose, which usually meant she was in a really bad situation, and I mean really bad.

"When do you get off?"

-Breakline-

"So tell me what goes on in the mind of the great Diana Lawrence, do you still sleep in the basement?" I ask her as we sit down, luckily for me her shift ended way before I ordered, but she was too focused on her problem to even notice.

"It's Carlos" She says straight out twiddling her fingers around the necklace Carlos gave her for her birthday last November, she looks down at the table, not turning to face me.

I knew that whenever she spoke about Carlos, it wouldn't turn out so good. "Oh...Um-what happened?"

She still doesn't look at me, she tries to find the best words to formulate what's on her mind, we had talked about Carlos before, countless times. Carlos's mom was a low-paid worker that had occasional medical problems, his father, scratch that, step-father was a complete psycho, well I wouldn't say complete psycho, just that he practically beats Carlos, blaming him for all his misfortunes that has happened to him, and yet he was still a heavy drinker. "He got into a fight with his dad last night, didn't turn out so well" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I feel kinda bad"

"It's fine, I found him on my doorstep this morning, he was a mess" I could tell by the look on her face it was bad, sure I've seen worse in my lifetime but never Carlos's type, his was entirely different.

"How bad was it?" I was too stupid to ask, she doesn't respond so I immediately reply"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, I-er placed him in the hospital today, he should be out for school by Monday" She said as her face turned into a grimace.

Unlike most people I know, Carlos was someone I could actually look up to, even if he doesn't know it or see it, he's the bravest guy I know, despite everything he's been through, his dad beating him, his mom not really caring, he always pulled through. All his life he's been put down by the people he knows, never expecting him to make something out of his life, and yet he always proved them wrong, nothing could break him.

Nothing.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder as I reply"Don't worry Di, he's a tough kid, I'm sure he'll pull through"

"Thanks Rico"

"No prob, I'll stop by the hospital, pay him a visit if you want"

"Thanks Rico, I owe you"

"You could help me on my classes" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny, like you need my help" she said as she smiled, but I knew, between her real smile and this one, they weren't the same.

"Thanks see ya" I said as I stand up and leave her to go home to her house in the upstate-suburbs, sure her house was more elegant than mine, but that was because her mom served in the military, and she gets paid each year, her house was apart of this entire complex, so it would be really hard to get in and hard to get out without access.

For some reason, out of pure fate or just plain coincidence, I bump into this kid with a ginger red hair and freckles as he stands up and says"-Well I'm going to get the food myself-"he turns to see my figure as he had just spilled my hard-earned smoothie on my jacket"-Oh dude, I am so sorry"

Wow. Looks like Nostradamus was right.

Normal POV

"-Oh man, I am so sorry" Wally says as he grabs the tissues quickly from the table, wiping the jacket, or at least he was trying to as he was only making it worse.

"It's alright"

"I am so sorry I'll pay for the jacke-"

"Relax, it was my fault, I didn't see where I was going. So no harm, no foul, alright?"

"Thanks" he says, actually a bit relieved, after all it was Gotham, and yet something about Rico made him different.

"No problem, so what's you're name?" Rico says as he shakes his hand.

"Wally West, nice to meet you"

"Kaldur, a pleasure"

"Kaldur, never heard a name like that before, sounds strong, and you're names would be?" Rico says as he turns to the ebony-haired girls.

"Zatanna Zatara"

"Raquel Ervin"

Before Rico can even ask the guy in the Superman-emblem t-shirt and the brown jacket Wally interrupts him."Don't bother asking the moody guy, his name's Conner Kent"

"Conner Kent, hey are you by any chance related to Clark Kent?" Rico asks, quite interested.

"Er-Yeah, why?" Conner crosses his arms as he shrugs, not even looking at his direction.

"Well I figured, you look exactly like him, really you do, well minus the glasses"

Conner rubs the back of his head in response"Um-thanks?"

"I'm Megan Morse"

"Megan...Um-have we met before?" he says.

"Yes we did, I-"Megan soon realizes her mistake and quickly interjects"-I mean no, we haven't met before, you must be confused with someone else"

"You sure we haven't met before? It seems like we did."

"So what's your name?" Wally says as he tries to change the subject.

"Rick John, nice meeting you guys, so first time in Gotham?" He says as eyes their expressions and choice of clothing.

"That obvious?" Wally says.

"You guys don't seem from around here, way too innocent. So what brings you to Gotham?" Rico asks as he takes off his jacket.

"Oh, well it was the weekend so we figured we all meet up and hang out, you should meet our other friends-"Wally lied easily as he looks around "-hey where's Rob?"

"Rob?" Rico ask, cocking an eyebrow.

Zatanna said as she checked her phone."Said he had to leave"

"Oh"Wally knew what day it was today, he wanted to go but Dick had insisted he would go alone, Dick really didn't want his best friend to see him in that state"-yeah, well the guy's great" he quickly covered.

"Was he the kid with the shades? Bangs and hoodie?" Rico suggested.

"Yeah, ya seen him?" Wally said with a grin.

"Um-nope sorry" Rico says._ 'Interesting' _"Hey I heard someone's giving a lecture in a few weeks at the observatory, is that true?"

"Uh-yeah, I heard Jason Spisak's giving a lecture on the laws of interface design" Wally adds.

"Well anyway,you could at least meet my girlfriend" Wally said proudly. Rico slightly laughed at that. He had never heard something like that before, well at least not like that.

"And who's your-" Rico said as he turned around to see a familiar face, carrying at least 2 trays of food, I mean seriously who is going to eat all of that?

"Calm your tits Baywatch I got the-" Artemis said as she facepalmed she had dropped one of the bags of food off her tray, luckily Rico caught it just before it hit the floor and placed it on the table."-Rico? Uh...I mean Rico Hi" She said as she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, who she knew had something to do with this.

"Hey Babe" Wally says as he goes to hug his girlfriend.

"Hey Artemis" Rico says at the same time as Wally goes to hug his girfriend.

Wally and Rico looked at eachother then looked back at Artemis, they both say(oddly in unison) "Wait you know her? You're the guy she keeps talking about?"

They both shake their heads in response, snapping out of the unison."So you're Rico?" Wally speaks first.

"So you're Wally?" He says, almost grinning as he looks back at the Team"So Artemis, this-" He gestures to the entire team"-is the infamous cooking club I've heard so much about?" He says as the Team all look at her with questionable glances.

_"Cooking club?" Zatanna asks, eyeing Artemis as she looks takes time to respond over the mind link._

_"I couldn't blow my cover" she responded flatly._

_"So Artemis, this is the guy that was the 'supposed thief'?" Wally says, eyeing his build, sure he was as tall as him and built but that was a different story._

_"Yeah"_

_"M'gann, are you sure he doesn't remember?" Aqualad asked._

_"Pretty sure, uncle J'onn and I checked, although some memories might still be there"_

_Conner just shrugs at the statement._

_Zatanna looks quickly at the said figure, who was rubbing the back of his head as he pushed the glasses back to his face."He does have the right build..."_

_Artemis' scoffs at the idea. "Please Zee, it's not possible"_

_"Are you sure about that because he kinda looks a lot like him."_

_"Um- guys" Conner says as he tries to stop the conversation._

_"Not now Conner" Artemis says._

_"Guys-"_

_"What?!" Artemis and Zatanna finally say in unison, turning to glare at him._

"Um-what are you guys doing?" Rico asks, looking extremely uncomfortable as he shifts his weight from one leg to another while he looks down to the floor, scratching his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Well for the past 5 minutes, you guys have been exchanging weird glances, hand gestures and you pretty much haven't even spoken a single word, care to explain?"

"Oh, it's this is part of our...other club thing, where we can't really speak and do hand...stuff" Wally adds lamely.

"Sign-language?" Rico asks as he cocks an eyebrow.

"...Sure?..." Wally says, his voice going in an octave.

"Can I join?" He asks, his voice perking up slightly.

"Sorry, exclusive membership only" Wally said, Rico looked slightly disappointed, but quickly shrugged them off as he responds.

"Bummer, we should all hang sometime"

"That be cool"

"Swell, later guys I gotta go" Rico said as he waved goodbye and left.

"Swell?" Rocket asks with a smirk.

"So..." Wally asks, putting an arm Artemis' her shoulder"you talk about me babe?" Artemis just shrugs and eats her food.

"He seems kinda sweet" Zatanna intejects.

"We should probably just go on patrol, I just want to get this over with and head home" Conner said frowning (like he wasn't already).

"What about X?" Zatanna asked.

"We should meet up with him later, said he had a day-off or something, and Rob should be doing something probably Bat related"

Dick POV

Gotham City Cemetery

April 1st, 2011

20:45:55pm EST-Gotham

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said as I knelt down to their graves. Bruce had stopped by, so did Jason, but they both had to leave, well technically I asked them to be alone for a while. My parents wouldn't want me to grief over their deaths anymore. It's been nearly 5 years, and yet the pain is still fresh, like it was there just yesterday, I didn't want to and yet it was still too painful. I can still remember that fateful day, where they all lay motionless on the ground after Tony Zucco had destroyed their act.

It still haunts me to this day.

The pain was still fresh.

I suddenly felt the ground shift slightly, I turned around to see Rico looking at me, I quickly looked away as I turned back to my parent's graves.

"What do you want Rico?" I ask, I can tell that he shifts slightly by the way I sounded in my voice.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to bug you, I j-just saw yo-" I knew he had good intentions, but on this day really?

"I know"

"Do you want me to go?" He asks ready to leave.

"It's fine, you can stay"

"You know if it makes you feel any better...I was a big fan of you guys" He says, and I actually chuckle at the statement, I mean I've seen him being a fan of the Justice League, well not obsessive like everyone else I know, but still it meant a lot that he was a fan of me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was a big fan, posters and everything"

"You gonna ask for my autograph?"

"Heh, no...they were really great weren't they?"

"Yeah, I miss them...a lot"

"I'm sorry Dick, just to let you know, no matter how random things may appear, there's still a plan. There always is. No one should experience this kind of thing Dick, especially you." That actually made me think for a second, something my father said to me a lifetime ago.

"You have gotta stop watching the A-Team" Dick says as Rico rolls his eyes.

"They were really great people Dick, I idolized them a lot, more than you know" He says, and to be honest I really don't know what he means by that.

"I appreciate that"

"No problem, I don't want to disturb you so I'll just go"

"Hey Rico"

"Yeah?"

"I think you got me 'turbed" I said, cracking a small smile.

"Bye Dick"

Normal POV

Gotham City General Hospital

April 1st, 2011

23:56:55pm EST-Gotham

Rico walked into the hospital room, and saw him. He had bandages on his head and stitches in his right arm, he was bruised and slightly wincing at the pain of the wounds. "Hey buddy" Carlos mutters, his voice slightly cracking.

"Hey pal, what happened to you?" he asks when he shouldn't really have to, because it always starts and ends with the same person.

"My dad hit me with a crowbar" He says straight outward, pointing at the staples on his head.

Rico pulls a chair next to the bed and asks, looking directly at his bruises"Oh man, how ya holding up?"

"Minor concussion, small scratches and scars" He says flatly as he remembers the night. Rico always worries whenever he sees him like this, Rico knew this all too well, you can heal the scars, you can cover the bruises, but you can never, ever cover the the real pain it leaves behind.

-FLASHBACK-

"Don't you understand Jane, you're son is pathetic and useless!" Carlos' father said as he looks at him in utter disgust.

"Marcus, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying!" Carlos' mom says as she grips his arm to make sure he doesn't hurt Carlos.

He shakes her arm off him and immediately he grabs a crowbar from his tool box. "Fuck off bitch!, I know what I'm the hell I'm talking about!"

Carlos stands from his scared position and immediately shouts "Leave her alone!"

"What the hell are you going to do about it you little shit? You can't fight me, you can't beat me and you can't hurt me! You can't do shit in your life!" He says. Carlos has literally had enough, he grunts as he punches his father right-on in the mouth, immediately he starts to bleed.

"I can do a lot more than you, you crackhead" Carlos say as his dad checks his mouth, surprisingly he just gets back up as he reaches to grab something.

"Took you a long fucking time for you to grow a backbone, you little shit" His father says as he grabs the crowbar and starts hitting him rapidly.

Soon as his father hits him he screams, he tries to fight back as he does so, only getting hit in the head and the gut, screams could be heard around the entire neighborhood, nobody really cared, they had heard those screams way too many times.

As soon as Carlos' dad was done beating him, he quickly left in a huff, grinning as he left probably off to another bar or casino not looking back at his son's bleeding figure.

Carlos on the other hand was bleeding, hard. His body was sprawled out on the floor, wincing slightly at the pain he had just endured. He propped himself up by his elbows and stood up, hunched and clutching his bleeding stomach. He walked out to the back of his house, when all of a sudden he is face to face with a man, blonde, tall, lookin at least 56-57, yet he was built for his age.

"Hey kid" He says, hands shoved in his pockets.

"What do you want?"Carlos says as he wipes his blood from his nose.

"Nothing, the question is what do you want?"

"Is this some drug deal cause I don't want any-"

"It's not drugs kid, it's a chance to do the impossible, to take charge and rule your life"

"I don't want whatever you're giving out so please just leave me alone" Carlos said as he lurched down his driveway and onto his girlfriend's house.

"You're going to regret this" He says.

"Trust me, I don't regret anything"

-END FLASHBACK-

"I'm sorry dude, I should have helped you"

"Rico, don't do that"

"Do what?" he asks like it's isn't so obvious.

"You always blame yourself for things that don't even concern you, it wasn't you it was my dad"

"I know, it's just that, everytime I see you, you're either bleeding or bruised"

"I know, but you can't blame yourself, you're not Superman"

"I know, he is" Rico says as he points at the T.V. with Superman reciting a speech.

"-the suit doesn't make the man, the man makes the suit"

"That's really...um-inspiring" Rico says.

"Thanks, you know, no matter how much scars or bruises I get, I'll be still be happy"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're my friend, and I have the best girlfriend in the world"

"You know I'm actually kinda jealous, she's an angel"

"Well then why don't you go out with Bette?"This actually made him stutter, like really stutter.

"I-er-um-well you see-I-she-we well I don't think-" He said as he rubbed his head, his cheeks slightly reddening.

"Dude, I see the way she looks at you, you the same with her"

"Thanks-dude, I'll-um put that into consideration" Soon the T.V. flares up with a reporter standing on the side, looking at the ensuing chaos as he reports.

"Hello I'm Greg Vietti on Gotham News, reports are coming in from uptown Gotham that a spontaneous fire has riddled the upper state of the neighborhood, it seems to be out of control, though Kid Flash, Rocket, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis are currently attempting to hold down the fire, despite the firefighters, hospitals, and police's best efforts, the fire is continuously spreading rapidly across the neighborhood, so far this has been one of the worst fires in the history of Gotham City. No one has figured out the cause of the fires or where it originated from but details will soon follow, back to you Weisman"

"Oh my god, Carlos, isn't your girlfriend living in-" Rico said as he looked at his wrist, before he realized something, Carlos and Rico looked at each other in horror as they both stormed out of the hospital room.

Normal POV

Upstate Gotham City, Suburbs

April 2nd, 2011

01:08:08am EST-Gotham

The fire was now engulfing the entire neighborhood, continuously spreading throughout the entire street, the police and the firefighters held a blockade against the surrounding people, while everyone watched as the Team did their jobs.

"Kid! run around the perimeter and extract the oxygen, we need to contain this fire, Rocket!" Aqualad said as he continued to help civilians out of the building complex using his water bearers to direct the water towards the buildings.

Rocket says as she creates a bubble around the people in a fire"On it!"

"Robin, Artemis, Superboy rescue the civilians!" they all left to do their respective jobs. The fire started blazing more rapidly now, nearly engulfing the entire neighborhood as the parts of the neighborhood began to explode, almost in sequence. Soon X arrived, wearing his suit that covered his entire body, his face and hair was now covered by his full mask, and his standing posture seemed slightly off.

"X! where were you? I need you to rescue the civilians!" Aqualad said in a rush, X didn't respond, instead he just nodded at jumped into the fire, helping out the rest of the civilians.

"Zatanna, Miss Martian, bring them to the paramedics, Move!" Aqualad shouts as he walks up to one of the firetrucks and uses the water, bending into a gigantic cloud over the surrounding fire "I may need to borrow this"

"Kaldur, I don't what's going on the fire's not extinguishing fast enough!" Kid Flash shouts over the mind link, he was runnng as fast as he coud around the place, sucking the oxygen out of the fires, yet the way the fire burned, it was completely different.

"Run faster!" Robin shout as he helps kids out of the houses.

"Like I've never been told that before!" Kid Flash says as he goes to help the rest of the team.

-BREAKLINE-

Carlos and Rico finally arrived to the scene, they both stared in horror as it began to burn more, the smoke blackening the sky. "Hey what are you kids doing, you can't cross this line!" The fireman said as he holds Carlos back.

"Screw the line, let me go, my girlfriend's in there!" He screams, the firefighter starts gripping him hard now, in response he elbows him in the jaw, causing him to release him as he runs to save his girlfriend.

"I can't find her!" Carlos screams as he searches through the rubble.

"Check the next building!" Rico screams, soon Rico hears a couple crying as he looks back at Carlos, he runsup to the couple and asks "What's wrong?"

He really didn't expect this kind of answer"My baby, she's in there, please help her, save her please"

"Where is she?" Rico asks as he clenches his fists.

She points him to the slightly burning 2-story house, Rico immediately looks behind and just as he was about to run, a firefighter stopped him.

"Kid! Are you crazy? You'll die if you go in there"

"Let me go, I have to save her!"

"Kid you can't go in there!"

Rico puts his hands up in defeat, the firefighter looks relived as he turns away from the scene while the couple gasps, Rico then pushes the firefighter to the ground as he runs toward the house.

"Kid! Are you insane! Don't you care about you're life?!"

"It's my life!"Rico says as he breaks down the door of the now burning apartment, he takes off his jacket as he covers his mouth. He runs around the building looking for the child, he looks around fast, then he finds the child under the fireplace, screaming and crying as she starts to cough. He had never seen this type of thing before. Not wasting anytime, he runs up to her through the fire and immediately scoops her up in his arms and wraps the jacket around her. He makes his way through the rubble as the walls and ceiling begin to collapse around him, he finally makes it through the living room as he runs through the burned kitchen, soon he hears a large hissing sound coming from behind him, and sees a gas tank behind him.

"Oh crud"

**Random thing of the day!:**

**Fun Fact about the story: As Rico stated "No matter how random things may appear, there's still a plan. There always is." That's what this entire story completely runs on.**


	26. Subliminal

**Gotham City Suburbs**

**April 2nd, 2011-EST Gotham**

"Oh Crud."

He looks at the child in his arms and mutters as he starts running out rapidly"It's gonna be okay". Just before the gas barely explodes, he jumps out and covers the girl as the fire starts to burn his back slightly. He quickly stands up from the ground where he was shielding the baby. He walks over to the couple and hands them their baby as they start crying tears if joy while he runs to find Carlos, coughing hard and clutching his chest as he tries to find him.

"X go and save the rest of them!" Aqualad commands as he points to where Rico and Carlos were, X doesn't respond, just nods as he runs to the building. X soon begins to lead the people out.

Carlos runs to the building that he's sure is his girlfriend's, he get tackled down by the firefighters as he tries to escape their grip. "No! Let me go! Please save her!" He says to the thief as he runs to the building, just before a large hissing sound ran through everyone's ears.

Carlos screams as he hits the firefighters in the face sliding out of their grasp as he runs to the building at the same time as the thief was "Diana!" Carlos screams before he and the thief run to the building, soon the gas explodes, the backlash is so intense it knocks them both back to the ground.

Carlos immediately shot up as he gets held back Rico, screaming and crying as he finally collapsed onto the ground as he screams to the now raining sky.

...

The fire finally was able to die down. The Team, Rico, and X all look at Carlos in horror as Carlos screams. His voice cracking each time. She...she just died, and he couldn't save her. Everyone's ear were ringing, all they could hear was muffled screams and crying as Carlos was being hauled away from the site and placed into the hospital.

Rico breaths through the mask the firefighters hand him. Soon a blonde figure walks up to him to where he's sitting on the ambulance in a hurry as he keeps breathing through the mask, his clothes were blackened and slightly burned while his face was covered slightly in ash.

"Rico, Oh my god Rico are you okay?" Bette says as she removes her jacket to cover him.

"I'm fine Bette, I...um-can't say the same for Carlos though" Rico says in a bit of a daze. Bette frowns at that, Carlos didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve anything like this and yet it still happened.

"Rico are you alright?" Barbara says as she walks up to them with her father.

"I'm fine Barbara, I'm fine."

Bette and Barbara both slap him on the arm, hard. "Are you crazy?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

A firefighter walks up to them, head ducked down as his fist is clutching something in his gloved hand. "You got some guts kid"

"Yeah...yeah" Rico says, his voice is nonexistent, disappointed.

"What the situation?" The commissioner asks.

"The supers got most of the people out, some were wounded and burned, but other than that we lost at least 10 people to the fires" Rico, Bette, and Barbara looked away at that, one of those people was probably their friend, and Rico had just seen her hours before.

"Have you ID'd them?"

Rico quickly interjected, standing up as he walks up to the fire fighter"Did you see a girl? 16, a blonde anywhere?"

"I'm sorry son, we couldn't find any remains"

"Well could you?"

"Yes, any fire causes at least some remains to be there, but other than that we can't find the body, I'm sorry son" Bette and Barbara put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he ducked his head in pure disappointment and anger "We did find one thing that survived though"

The firefighter lifted his face and handed him a gold necklace.

_Her _necklace.

The only thing that actually survived the horrible fire was her necklace, and now she was gone. Rico quickly grabbed it and went to the hospital as fast as he could, once he was there he saw Carlos in the room. The 17 year old was now sedated and cuffed to the bed, unable to do anything. The doctor had told Rico he had been screaming her name for the entire trip to the hospital, they had to sedate him because his heart would have given out. Though what intrigued the doctors more was how Carlos was able to sustain the fire's burns against his skin.

Rico drops his head down as he looks at Carlos, placing the necklace on his bed stand. "I'm sorry Carlos, I couldn't save her, I'm sorry"

* * *

Normal POV

He wakes up in a bit of a daze, his eyelids shot open as he starts breathing rapidly as he looks around the hospital room and then he _sees it._

He sees it.

He sees the necklace, on the tray, the gold slightly blackened by the fire as he tries to pick it up with his hand, when he finally does, he looks at it has his hand drops to his chest as he screams.

His crying echoes throughout the entire dimly lit hospital, he isn't sure why or how, but he just wants to die. He just wants to die to be with her. His whole life he's been the one who holds it together, the one who can easily put his problems aside and help other people, all because of her.

All because of her.

She was gone, out of his life forever. She couldn't see her warm smile anymore. The way she makes him laugh even if he was having a bad day, she was his entire life, and now she was gone.

She was gone.

"Hey kid" A man in a black jacket with a hat appears in his room, grinning as he looks at his whimpering figure.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He screams out.

"They're not coming kid, trust me"

"You, who...who are you?"

"I'm the guy you need" He says as he pulls a chair and sits down.

"What do I need you for?"

"Revenge"

"On who?"

"The sidekicks"

"They...they couldn't save her, why? Why would I take revenge on them?"

"Boy you really don't get it do you?" He says almost like it's the world's most obvious statement in the world.

"What?"

"The fire, the explosions, you're girl dying, it was all part of the plan, _their _plan"

"What are you talking about? What is that?" Carlos says as he looks at his hand that was covered in black dust and a small shell.

"It was found at the site"

"What is it?"

"Small shelled packed gunpowder, made to explode on contact with fire"

"So you're saying the fire, it was all on purpose?"

He rolls his eyes as if it wasn't obvious enough. "Yes, I work with-" He tries to find the right words to say"-an _organization_ that deals with these types of things, for years and years we have carefully studied the Justice League."

"So you're villains?" He asks flatly.

"No."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"Let me ask you a question kid, do you remember the day the GA was attacked?"

He shakes his head as he looks quizzically at him.

"Hmm, guess not, do you know what happened that day?" He doesn't let him have time to answer when he continues"-the Justice League attacked your school, and injured your friend. Rico" He mutters that last part as his fist clenches.

"I thought it was a gas explosion."

"Huh, I see you don't believe me still, fine, but trust me when I say this, the world is cruel, and you need to take charge, or the world will destroy you, after all, nothing in this world is as it seems."

Sportsmaster takes out a card from his pocket and gives it to him."What's this?"

He smirks as he responds"I've got people who will show you the truth, the real truth about them"

Carlos stares at the card, and looks back as he asks"What are you talking abou-"

He realizes he was gone, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Carlos POV

**Gotham City, Gotham Academy**

**April 5th, 2011**

**12:45:55 EST-Gotham**

The service memorial yesterday was complete and utter crap, everyone was dressed in black suits, but there was really no point being there, there was absolutely nothing to bury, no bodies were found in the rubble, all that was left was the metal structures and burned memories.

She was just gone, completely gone, forever. I couldn't see her again. People pitied me, I didn't want their pity, I didn't want their friendship, I just wanted her.

Apparently I haven't been the only one who's suffering, Rico's been beating himself up ever since the incident. He's been blaming himself constantly because of it.

I had been eating my lunch quietly for the past few minutes, alone at the table, Rico was probably fixing some computers for the school, Bette was at her curriculars, Barbara's been doing Mr. Lennick's homework, and Dick's doing mathletes.

I appreciated everything, Bruce Wayne paid for the funerals for everyone, and promised that he would rebuild the homes that were lost.

But not even all the money in the world could get back what everyone who lived there had lost.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized Jason Marks and his gang were walking up to me.

"Hey Carlos, don't you remember, you owe me some cash?"

I just roll my eyes, not even looking at his direction."Not in the mood Marks"

"Hey just because your pathetic little girlfriend died-"

I clench my teeth as I mutter "**Piss. Off.**"

"Now you don't disrespect me like that you little crackhead, just because you pathetic girlfriend died-"

I drop my food as I slam my hands on the table, standing up and pushing his taller figure away from me."Shove off!"

"That's it you piece of shi-"He says as he grips me by my collar.

"Hey! Put him down" A voice says out of nowhere. It was Rico. He was wearing his Gotham Academy uniform blazer that was slightly covered in soot, probably from fixing stuff, while his jeans were faded.

"Well well if it isn't the little hero." Jason taunts as he grips me higher.

Rico walks up to him, as he pushes back at him "Jason, come on leave him alone, he's been through a lot"

"Fuck off Rico, just because you think you're a hero just because you saved a little-"

Rico quickly snaps, his mood changes as he tries to keep his voice down. "No, no you're right. I'm not a hero, I'm not Batman or Superman or the League. I'm just a kid who just witnessed his friend die in a fire, I heard 10 people died all because of that. I'm no hero, I was just a guy trying to do the right thing, so if you actually go through what I or Carlos just did, then you can tell me how it feels to lose everything that matters to you."

I give a small smile as Jason drops me to the ground, his gang and his rounding up around Rico"Why you little piece of-"

Soon Bette pops out of nowhere, she steps in front of Rico as he smirks at Jason"Woah, woah there, tall dark and...ugly, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"Get out of the way Bette, it's between me and the little shit here."

"Oh just because when he finally tells you off, you going to beat him. Where were you Jason? In your house? you'd probably piss your pants if you went through what he just did, so when you actually have the guts to go through what he just did, then you can tell him off."

"You're lucky you're girlfriend's here to protect you, otherwise you'd be dead meat."

Rico just narrows his eyes. Jason and his gang soon leave, muttering something as they walk past me, one of them kicks my bag to the ground, making all of my stuff fall out.

...

"Rico are you-" Bette says as she turns around, only to find Rico gone, she then turns back to Carlos, with Rico helping him with his stuff.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Fine...just fine thanks."

"Carlos I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"Rico, it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

Rico cocks his head at the statement. "Why?"

"It was my fault, I couldn't save her, I couldn't get to her fast enough."

"We're only human Carlos, only human." Rico says as Carlos just picks up his stuff and just ditches school and walks home.

Bette walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder." Rico, you did everything you could"

"I could have done better, I _should _have done better."

* * *

Carlos POV

**Gotham City Cemetery, Downtown**

**April 7th, 2011**

**23:55:33PM-EST Gotham**

It's the grave that haunts me, that makes me think twice about the Justice League, about the world. Is everything I see a lie, covered behind a mask that protects them from people realizing the truth. People believe the Justice League is the worlds greatest heroes, and yet the could also possibly be the worlds most dangerous threat. It still etched in my head, repeating as if it was a broken record, muttering the same thing over and over again.

_Nothing in this world is as it seems._

Could it really be true?

It was a windy night, still I didn't care. I just stood there, looking at the grave that haunts me. _I couldn't get there fast enough, I wasn't strong enough, I should have saved you, I could have saved you._ I looked at her grave, kneeling down as I placed the roses on the grass floor, I took out her necklace from my pocket when I felt paper, I quickly took it out and looked at card then back at the necklace, the truth, the truth will be set you on a path, my dad had once told me, my real dad and yet somehow I'm not sure who's he was convincing at the time.

That man, the man in the hospital, he said the truth, what truth, that Rico was really attacked by the Justice League, that the heroes are a scam, everything I know is either a lie or the truth, but right now I can't tell.

The whole world I know is a lie.

I haven't been to school in nearly a week, I haven't been sleeping the fact that my body's been aching in pain this past days. I could feel still feel the fire on my skin. As if it was trying to haunt me, destroy me. I just wished I could protect the one thing I can't live without. The pain still lingers, building up into something cold and painful.

I was too busy in thought to even notice that 6 guys had come up behind me, wearing black ski masks and had bats with them.

"Hello Carlos." The main guy said in the voice I knew all too well.

"J-Jason?"

"Told you you'd pay, one way..." He pats the bat on the floor. "..or another" He says with a smirk. "Time to pay." That's the last thing I hear before my world fades to black.


	27. Interactions

Normal POV

**Gotham City Cemetery, Downtown  
April 8th, 2011  
00:27:33 PM EST-Gotham**

Jason started beating Carlos with his bat, while the others ripped his clothes and punched him with brass knuckles, after a few minutes, they took Diana's necklace from Carlos and threw it to the the grave, soon they heard the cops and they all left Carlos bleeding and damaged on the cemetery floor. Carlos whimpered and groaned in pain as if a knife was being stabbed through his heart and being twisted, which isn't far from the truth. He looks up as he reads the stone tablet as he cries softly

**Diana Margaret Lawrence**

**DOB: November 26, 1995**

**DOD: April 2, 2011**

**_BELOVED DAUGHTER_**

He whimpers and crawls to the grave as he the tears began trickling down his face as he looks to the grave. Carlos thinks that he's practically pathetic to being subjected to hell and torture. All he wants is revenge, all he wants is the truth. All the lies, all the secrets, his crazy screwed-up parents, his dead girlfriend, his shitty life. All he wants to do is just die.

"Hey kid"

A man said in a low voice that could be deciphered as a growl. Carlos turned around to find the man from the hospital standing there, arms crossed as he looks disapprovingly at Carlos' whimpering figure.

Carlos tries to stand up as he wipes the blood and tears from his face, as he looks at Sportsmaster.

"Please...help...me" Carlos says between breaths as he walks to Sportsmaster.

"Ready to consider my offer?"

Carlos thinks for a second, deciding as he formulates the answer to all of his problems from the beginning and now all he wants is this."Yes."

Sportsmaster grins.

* * *

Normal POV

**Gotham Academy**  
**April 8th, 2011**  
**11:44:56 AM EST-Gotham**

So far things in school have been different,ever since Carlos' disappearance, Rico has been depressed that even his focus began to slip, Artemis wasn't even paying attention as she looked like she was traumatized by the whole event, the whole class hadn't even been paying attention to whatever Mrs. Geraldine has been saying about some book for the past few minutes, Bette had been twirling her pen in her hair as she looked over at Rico, who was sporting a sad smile as he doodled in his book. Soon Dick runs into class as the teacher turns around and snarls something like "Slacker".

"Mr Grayson, so nice of you to join us...after your 16th tardy this month"

"Sorry teach, got sidetracked"

"I know, Mr. John told me this morning, now take your seat before I write you a detention"

Dick takes his seat behind Rico as he mutters a thanks, then he realizes that he didn't even speak to Rico at all, but he just shrugs it off as the batty old teacher shouts at Rico.

"Rick John!"

Rico's face immediately shoots up as everyone slightly jolts up from being woken up "Wha-oh sorry teach, what?"

"Can you answer the question?"

"Um-what question?"

She rolls her eyes as he looks puzzled and she replies "Answer the question of the book of _Dr. Jekyll and , _what makes the book so famous, his personalities, and motivates the characters and what the book makes us question and how it relates to all of us"

Rico looks at the book and flips through the pages quickly while the teacher taps her foot as she crosses her arms, narrowing them and waiting for the answer.

"Dude you know, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a wannabe two-face."Another student answers.

"That's not the answer Sam, Rico what is it?"

"Uh-what makes the book so um-famous is that it makes you question the personalities of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and makes you wonder who's side of the personality is he on, the good, the person that everyone loves and is almost perfect, or the other side of him, the person who's damaged, destroyed and screwed up from the inside and is a killing machine. The book relates to all of us because it shows that is his own worst enemy, and that he will do anything and everything necessary to protect himself from the other persona. What it shows to us that we all have our inner devils, and we all fight them, and what we chose to be determines who we really are in the world,-" Everyone in the class all looks at each other in amazement and surprise at the detail"-is that correct?" Rico asks unsure as he looks back at the teacher.

"Uh-um yes Rico, how did you you know that?"

"Wikipedia" Rico answers flatly.

Everyone all laughs slightly as the teacher rolls her eyes and continues "now can of tell me what makes Dr Jekyll look human..." She says as he voice trails off.

Artemis looks at Rico and is shocked because the answer has practically summed up what she almost is, between a villain and hero.

Bette looks at Rico, who flashes her a sad smile as the bell rings.

**...**

**Gotham Academy**  
**April 8th, 2011**  
**12:20:16AM EST-Gotham**

Bette sits at her table in deep thought as Barbara comes to her as Bette jolts in surprise "Hey Bette"

"Hey Barbie."

"So how was AP literature?"

"Um-interesting."

"Okay, I heard about your break up with Johnny Alvers, that true?"

"Yeah, lets just say the archery captain's not a really great boyfriend." Bette pouted.

"Okay what really happened?"

"Um, he cheated on me, found him making out with a girl at the movies after he said he was 'sick'."

Barbara senses something in Bette's tone as she spoke, "I'm sorry, that guy's a dick, there are better guys out there." Bette mutters a okay but Barbara doesn't buy it. "Hey you okay?, you seem off."

She's still staring at her food as she responds "Yeah, it's just...Rico, he's been different lately."

Barbara's mouth soon shoots a grin as she speaks."Ooooh, somebody's got a crush."

Bette jolts as she shouts back. "DO NOT!"

Barbara rolls her eyes, grinning. "Keep telling yourself that Betty Crocker."

"Ugh, you know how much I hate that name," Barbara gives her a look that says '_really?'. "_I really don't! It's just-ever since he got shot on that Hit a few weeks back, he's been different, and ever since Diana's death and Carlos gone he's been strange."

"Well, the fair's open tonight, maybe you should take him there, he's in the computer lab fixing some stuff, talk to him now"

"Nah, maybe later, besides, I'm pretty sure he's busy."

...

**Gotham County Fair  
April 8th, 2011  
13:44:56 PM EST-Gotham**

"I shouldn't be doing this." Rico says as he draws the toy bow back, and misses his target.

"Don't be a baby, I'm just cheering you up."

"Remind me how did you convince me to come here?" he says as he rubs his head.

Her smirk shows that she remembers.

_Bette walks up to the address she found on the school's records, after all being president has it perks, soon she finds Rico, the garage door open as he's under the bottom of his beat up Pontiac, which she bets he bought on his own from his own money for a cheap price and is fixing it up so he doesn't have to take the bus._

_Bette walks up to Rico, who doesn't notice her as he fixes the underside of his car, covered in soot, soon he hears a voice as he jolts in surprise, hitting his head as he rolls out from under the car, rubbing his head as he places his tools on the table._

_"Bette, what are you doing here?"_

_"Came to see if you wanted to go to the fair with me, thought I might cheer you up"_

_Rico pushes his falling glasses back to his face as he responds "Can't got lots of work to do, I have a history paper I gotta do, I have a Vietnamese test next week, I gotta go buy some computer parts for the school, and I have to study the history of dodge ball for PE. I also have to-"_

_Bette flashes him a look that says "_really? _History of dodgeball? That the best you can come up with?_"

_"Er, let me go get dressed" Soon Rico goes into the house, being the person he is, invites her in as he dresses up from his wife beater. Bette follows into the house and is surprised to see the interior, with a glass table, posters on the wall, gaming systems and a fireplace, it all felt cozy, but something was missing, Rico didn't have any pictures of his parents or himself to display on, the house looked untouched and too clean, and the slight draft in the air seemed different._

_Bette walks up into Rico's room, and looks through the slightly ajar door, and finds Rico putting on a Nike red form fitting T-shirt, she sees his well toned with bruises caused by Jason, and a bullet hole on his right shoulder just above his heart and a twelve stitches on his right arm from the hit-n-run a few weeks back._

_"Enjoying the view?" Rico says as he turns around with a small smirk plastered on his face._

_"How'd-what-who" she said as she looked at his wounds, Rico put his shirt on as he walks next to bet, towering over her slightly ._

_"It's fine, I'm fine, we should go."_

"Your face when you saw me shirtless, classic!" Rico says with a huge grin. Bette blushes slightly, which Rico notices and says "You should have seen Artemis' face when she saw me shirtless." Bette raises an eyebrow. "Well I, see-we, um-there's no way I can make that sentence better can I?"

Bette just laughs at him as the leave the booth with a stuffed dog Rico won and he gives it to Bette, who just stuffs it in her bag, they had been playing the booths the past few hours, trying to best each other, in which Rico would occasionally win while Bette would competitively best him at most of it.

"So why don't you have any pictures in your house?"

"Oh that, my parents aren't really sentimental about that kind of stuff. "

Bette leads them to this Italian restaurant in the fair, they sit down and talk about random stuff as the look over what to eat. Bette looks at the prices and she instantly goes rigid.

"I don't think I can-" Bette says before being interrupted.

"Relax, I'm paying for it."

"Who's cheering up who?"

"It varies." he says with a grin.

Soon after trying to figure out what to eat, an Italian waiter comes up and asks them what they want.

"I-er-no wait, I'll have"Bette said as the waiter tried to write what she wanted.

_She doesn't know what she wants, I wonder if I can-. _Soon Rico sits up straight, his posture is fixed as he speaks to the waiter, while Bette looks at him surprised and flabbergasted.

"Avrò gli spaghetti mentre lei avrà cibo del danger, gettato senza broccoli e gli squisiti grissini con la pizza ai peperoni, grazie mille signore" Rico says with a warming smile, the waiter nods and leaves with their order, Rico looks at Bette who is staring at him and he looks at her with a devious smirk as he replies innocently "What?"

Bette just stares at him blankly"Did you just-"

"Speak Italian, sure, and if you must know I ordered the spaghetti while you'll have the danger's food, tossed no broccoli and the exquisite bread sticks with the pepperoni pizza, is that okay?"

"Yeah, um what did you order?" Bette says as she looks places the menu on the table.

"It's called the _Flamebird_ Bette." He says as he pushed his glasses back to his face.

Soon the waiter comes back with their orders, Rico says thanks in Italian, while the waiter flashes a soft smile as he says something back to him which makes him laugh slightly, Bette looks back at him then shrugs as she eats her food, which tasted extremely exquisite in taste. Soon they start talking about random stuff, like she was a tennis player once and that Rico's going on vacation tomorrow after school, halfway into her food Bette sees a familiar face walk through the door, she ducks her head as Rico looks at her quizzically, and then he turns and realizes it's the archery captain with a date, who was a brunette, tall, with blue eyes and her hair curls framed her face as she walked into the room while he ordered a table.

"Don't look" Bette says as she ducks her head, but then Johnny looks over and narrows his eyes as the waiter directs them to an empty table near them.

"Um, Bette, are you okay?" Rico asks, unaware of the situation.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little squirt, Enrico was it?" Johnny says with a taunting voice.

Rico stands up as he places his hand out trying to be nice, he's heard about Johnny Alvers, his father was the archery captain, Johnny, who was slightly shorter than Rico, had a humongous ego and a practically a rich snob, and a wannabe playboy. "It's Rico, Johnny Alvers, heard about you, Archery Captain, nice."

"Thanks, I would like to introduce you to ah-um-what's your name again?" He says to the girl next to him, who just rolls her eyes at his horrible act and shakes Rico's hand. The girl was at least as tall as Rico, she had dark black hair and dark blue eyes, had a lean and curved figure, while she wore a cross around her neck, while in a purple shirt and jeans.

"Helena Bertinelli, nice to meet you." Helena says as she flashes a small grin toward Rico.

"Rick John, likewise, nice to meet you." Rico says with a warming smile.

"Nice to meet you too..." Helena gave him a questionable glance. "So..."

"Rico." She stares at him with a look that says '_That the best you can come up with?'. "_What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"I'm here on _business_, your turn."

"Starting a new life, or at

_least_ attempting to." Rico says. "The years have been kind to you haven't they?"

"In your dreams." Rico narrows his eyes.

"Helena..."

"Yes, _Rico." _She narrows her eyes at him. "What?"

He sighs, "So Helena, are you uh-new in town?" She smiles at him, though an unsure look in her face.

"Just moved a few weeks ago, it's um-cozy, I'm thinking about enrolling in GA in September." She says with a friendly smile.

Rico just nods as he responds "That's cool, I hope to see _you _there." Rico says as he looks back at Johnny and Bette and sits back down, unaware of the tension whatsoever.

They both turn to Johnny and Bette, who seemed unaware of them talking as they were also consumed in the verbal brawl.

"Hey Bette, didn't think you date the squirt here."

"Johnny-"

"I knew you standards stooped too low after I broke up with you."

"As I recall I broke up with you." She snarled back.

Rico and Helena look at each other as they looked back at the two, who seemed they were unaware of them being in a restaurant. Soon everyone started to look at them, which evolved into a verbal brawl as they began shouting.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Bette said before stopping herslef from saying that word, so instead she slapped Johnny on the face and looked around as, she felt the tears swelling up, so she ran out as Rico looked at Helena

"Go, she needs your help Rico." Helena said as she left the restaurant without Johnny.

Rico nodded and paid the check as he ran outside for Bette, who left the fair and ran toward one of the bus stop, crying as she sat down, the windy mist of Gotham's night sky emerged as she cried in darkness, Rico after a while searching, Rico heard crying and found her sitting on the bench, careful enough not to be heard Rico sat himself next to Bette as he patted her back lightly.

"I think it's my turn to cheer you up Bette, do you want to talk about it?"

Rico had never seen her this vulnerable and distraught, he always saw the strong and independent person, instead he finds a vulnerable girl with a shattered heart. She stifles her cries as she cries on his shoulder. After a while of crying, she finally stopped and spoke.

"He was first boyfriend, well technically he was my first boyfriend that meant something, he asked me out a few months back, everyone told me he was messed up. He asked me to the pier, soon after enjoying everything, I realized that he was different, that night he took me on a rooftop and asked me if I enjoyed myself, soon it began to rain, I always hated the rain, so much, then he kissed me, it was like I was alive and happy, I always hated the rain, he made me love it."

"I'm sorry, you know if it makes you feel any better, I had horrible experience with girls"It actually makes her laugh a bit, she looks at him and she actually gets mesmerized by his by his light blue eyes, and she wonders how much brighter it would be if he didn't have his glasses on.

"Come on, if it makes you feel any better, I'll hit Johnny tomorrow before I leave on vacation for a few days, granted that he doesn't shoot me first"

She laughs. Soon Rico and Bette start walking home, talking about about random things until Rico asks "Can I ask a question?"

Bette looks at him unsure as she responds"Okay"

"Why did you hate the rain?" Rico asks, which makes Bette stops her tracks "I-er mean before you-well you know"

"I hated the rain because it makes you sick and it's cold"

Rico flashes her a smile"Well let's see if I can change that Miss Kane" he says as he tugs her hand and brings her to a stop "I bet you that I can change the way you think about the rain"

"Yeah and how are you going to do that?"

"Simple, I'm going to make it rain" He says cheerfully.

"Rico, it's not going to rain" Bette says, but she can feel the slight chillness from the wind.

Rico ignores her and says"You said you hated the rain because it makes you feel sick and cold right?"

She nods, because she's not sure who she's talking to right now.

"I see you don't believe me, well how can I change that?" He sniffs the air around him as he closes his eyes"Humidity and pressure's high, temperature's low, the clouds are dark and there aren't any birds around. The reason why you don't like the rain is because you see with your eyes, not your senses, _all _your senses"

Bette rolls her eyes, she's surprised she hasn't left yet, but somehow she knows she's not going anytime soon.

"Close your eyes" Rico says, voice low, slightly gruff.

Soon she hears the slight thunder in the sky and soon it begins to rain, slightly until he hits her face because _damn _that was impressive. She soon realizes why Rico asked her to close her eyes, she can feel the rain trickle down her skin as it starts to get harder, she can hear the rain touch down to the ground as she begins to visualize the world different from just her eyes, she feels completely at peace, despite the chill, she feels happy, she feels different she practically forgets why she hated the rain, because right here right now, she was happy.

She opens her eyes as she slightly chuckles, she finds Rico's eyes still closed as his head is to the sky, their both soaked and wet but neither of them care. Rico finally looks opens her eyes and looks back at her, who is staring at his blue eyes, reflecting off of each drop of rain and shining brighter without his glasses.

"Rico.."

"Yeah?" Rico says as rain falls on her face, he wipes the wet locks of hair away from her face and her breath hitches slightly.

She doesn't realize that there bodies were closer, almost fitting and nearly curved perfectly as if they were missing puzzle pieces of an unfinished set. She-she can't do this.

"Rico, this will ruin everything" She's not sure who's she's trying to convince more.

She really can't do this.

"We'll see."

They lean closer toward each other, their lips brushing, closing her eyes, she can feel the tingle from the small touch, out of regret, she sighs and pulls away.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm not ready. Not aftwhoa hahappened with Johnny."

"It's okay" He breathes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, neither did I."

-BREAKLINE-

They both walk home in silence, neither talking or saying a word to each other, soon after reaching her house, they stop at the doorstep.

"So, I guess..."

"This is good night"

"Goodnight Bette, thanks."

Rico walks home, wearing a slight sad smile. Bette runs up to her room, not even bothering to pay attention to her parents calls, Bette shuts the door to her room, sliding down as she feels the lingering feeling of his lips still there. She felt the pain and sadness, and somehow she regrets, all she can remember is the intense hue of blue of his eyes. She doesn't know anymore. She feels her lips and it's still there, the small touch not leaving.

* * *

**Gotham Heights  
April 8th, 2011  
20:53:16PM EST-Gotham**

Artemis looks over the city from her apartment, she didn't really have anything to do for a while, the Team had been placed on hold for a while to recuperate from the incident. It hasn't been really the same for a while, she can still hear the screams from the back of her head, it had been raining a few hours ago, she didn't expect the fires to be so traumatizing at all. But she knew what fires had done to her, she had seen it first hand.

"You stalking me birdbrain?" Artemis says, and a figure shifts slightly behind her, coming out of the darkness as Artemis stared intensively at him. "How'd you find me"

"It wasn't that hard, Batman sees all" Robin jokes as he perches next to her. "You okay? You seem-"

"Distraught?"

"Yeah. The fires did a number on you didn't they?"

"Yeah.." She said as her voice trailed off.

"You okay Miss?"

"Yeah, it's just the fires"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"You always have haven't you"

"Yeah, tell me what's on your mind"

"When I was in the shadows, I had a mission, with my dad, we had a job, we had to kill someone, he set their house on fire and I could still hear the screams in my dreams, but it wasn't their's"

"Well whose was it?"

Her answer is what surprises Robin the most"It was their baby, screaming as the fires burned, I tried to run in to save them but my father stopped me. Every time I think of the fires, I can hear the baby's screams"

"Artemis, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure boy wonder"

"Do you know anybody named Eric James?"

She takes a second, racking her brain if she knows anyone named Eric James. "No, sorry I don't, why?"

Robins eyes widen slightly, but goes back to normal before she even notices, "Something about a case Bats is working on, I figured you probably knew him" He lies easily.

Artemis just rolls her eyes as she smiles"I'll keep an eye out bird brat."

Soon Robin's communicator beeps, Batman appearing on the video screen"Yeah Bats"

"Robin, I need you down at the Narrows. Now." Batman says with a growl and shuts off the communicator.

"Trouble?" Artemis' asks.

"Yeah, I would ask you to tag along, but it would be a bit suspicious if the protege of Arrow is here in Gotham."

Artemis is about to reply Robin gone, she just rolls her eyes at the disappearing act, but whatever, she'll probably see him tomorrow at the cave.

* * *

**The Narrows, Gotham City**  
**April 8th, 2011**  
**24:22:16PM EST-Gotham**

Robin hops down from the ledge next to Batman, who intensively stares at the warehouse below him through his binoculars.

"What took you?" Batman snarls, still looking at the warehouse.

"Sorry for 'crastinating Bats, but since the Team been on hold, I figured i could talk to Artemis"

"I said not to get close to her Robin"

Robin grins, he never really did say anything about Dick Grayson though. "I know Bats, figured I just comfort after the fires, so what's the DL?"

"Rumor on the black market has it that this shipments have been stolen from Jump City and Steel City, rumor has it that Luthorcorp's one of the buyers"

"Did X say anything about it?"

"X said that these shipments were originally supposed to moved away from Jump. If we could identify Luthorcorp is one of the buyers, we could conduct a research and-"

"Find Speedy" Robin says in a serious tone.

"So what now, you taking the direct approach or are you going in as Malone?"

"The direct approach" Batman said as he jumped down, Robin grinned following his mentor.

-BREAKLINE-

"HA! Two kings!" One of the thugs shouted in triump, everyone else all looked at him, rolling their eyes.

"We're playing craps Reggie"

"Wah?" He said disappointed.

"So why are we here, shouldn't we be waiting for the shipment?"

"Can't apparently they postponed it and moved the trade to Star, right now we're just relaxing"

Soon the skylight broke and two figures emerged from the darkness, soon Batman charged from the shadows as Robin went behind to take out the others. Batman threw the batrangs at all the thugs guns making it explode, Batman charges at the as he blocks the knives the thugs keeping trying to slice him with, Robin jumps from being Batman, throwing gas pellets on the floor, as the room began to fill with smoke, Batman and Robin soon charge at the thugs, Batman breaking the gun as Robin throws his bolas at them, wrapping them around, soon Batman notices the thug trying to run out the door, the thug turns around momentarily before looking forward and bumps into Batman's chest. Batman grabs the thug by his collar and starts interrogating him.

"Batman's touching me, I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Not if you act smart and answer my questions"

"Alright, alright, I just can't believe you're real?"

"I'm guessing you're not the smart one of the group." The thug nods as Robin walks up to them. "Now tell me what I need to know."

"Trust me you don't like him when he's in one of his moods." Robin starts snickering.

"Alright, alright, some guy named professor Chang, apparently their shipping some stuff from Jump City and this guy wanted it bad, real bad."

"What's the shipment?"

"I dunno man, I just work here."

"and where is the next shipment taking place?" Batman says narrowing his eyes at the thug, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Star City docks, that's all I know, please! don't hurt me!" the thug said before being knocked out by Batman, who drops the thug as he turns to Robin.

"Contact Green Arrow."

* * *

**Star City Docks**  
**April 9th, 2011**  
**01:34:44 PM-Star**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to investigate a lead from Batman?"

"Batman believes the shipments to be high-end military-grade weapons, seeing as the black market's been buzzing all about it"

"And you're telling me this why?" Red Arrow said, unamused.

"Green Arrow's...out with Canary and Artemis is with her mom, I figured you seemed best" Red Arrow rolls his eyes.

"And?"

"Batman believes Luthorcorp is one of the top buyers of the shipment, if we can prove that Luthor's been being this illegal tech then we can-"

"Find Speedy" He said, his focus returning.

"Yeah"

"I'm on it"

-BREAKLINE-

**An alley somewhere in Star City**  
**April 9th, 2011**  
**03:55:44AM EST**

Roy wakes up in a daze, his head buzzing as realizes he lost the shipment, he growls as he grabs his bow that was next to him, then he hears another voice, something sensual yet intimidating as he turns to find Cheshire getting up. Roy quickly grabs his bow and targets an arrow at her, who grabs her mask and stands up, smirking at Roy as he narrows his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here Cheshire?"

"I'd ask you the same question Red."

"Funny, I can't recall, I could have sworn that those were you're goons."

"Sorry to disappoint Red, but I'm working solo these days."

"Uh-huh, right." He says unconvinced.

"Aren't we a bit angsty today? Didn't here you complain last time I saw you." Cheshire says as she sways her hips seductively and making Red Arrow fall back onto a wall.

"Jade..." He says as she starts straddling his hips.

Jade removes her mask and whispers into his ear, her breath tickling his skin"Relax Red, just one quickie, so your place or mine?..."

"Ewwww! Oh god! I can't stand this anymore" X says as he jumps down and moves out from the shadows. "Get a room!"

"What the-" Soon Jade and Roy jump away from each other, Roy mentally groaning at the loss of contact.

"I swear they could make a TV series about you guys. Probably be a hit. Huh, should have known it was the family legacy for Crock girls to fall in love with reds." X said, grinning like a bastard.

"What are you doing here T?" Red Arrow asks, narrowing his eyes.

Jade cocks an eyebrow"T? I thought your name was Er-"

"Don't go by that anymore J, and you should know by now Harpy, I go by X, or didn't the league tell you?" He finishes with a smirk.

Jade looks at X and responds"Well this is certainly an improvement, last time I saw you was-"

"Mombasa, but then again you did have your squad chasing me and a knife to my throat."

"As I recall you were the one who jumped from the waterfall."

"Hey we all gotta learn how to survive now do we? Speaking on which, where's your friend, you know, guy with the red glass eye on his head, machine gun on his arms, what was name, Deathstrike? Maybe Deathstroke, or was it ravanger?"

"His name's Deadshot, if you were just wondering" Jade says.

"Deadshot, wow. Well lets just say, Deadshot's got a special place in my heart" He says jokingly, and points to his chest, where he knows there's a bullet hole scar from Deadshot just above his heart.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks.

"I'd ask you the same,-"X says as he taps his foot"-I was sent here on a corporate espionage trade, your turn J"

"A CEO of an industry offered a large amount of cash to anyone to who stole this shipment from Jump, rumor has it that the boys at Cadmus want it for something, and they want it bad"

"Why get involved?" Red Arrow asks.

"Let's just say, the black market can do wonders for a girl"

"Well did you hear anything about other shipments before?" X asks.

"Yeah, something about magnesium, but apparently I was a little _distracted_ that night" Jade says as he looks over to Red Arrow, who just looks away as he feels his cheeks reddening. Jade walks past X and whispers "No need to say thanks, consider this my way of I owe to you, after your previous _relationship _with my sister-" she said, her voice trailing off "- so like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear"

X narrows his eyes as he turns to find Red Arrow walking up to him. "Okay _X, _now why are you really here?"

"Yeesh someone's angsty today, sorry I interrupted your uh-sparring session with her. If you must know I hacked into your comm systems and I heard about the shipment going down, figured I take a peek, but apparently you had your hands full. I didn't expect you to be with Jade, maybe I should dye my hair red, see where that gets me"

Red Arrow lurches forward, towering over X as Roy asks"You think this is all some joke to you, I know what you are"

X smirks as he responds"Yeah, and what am I? _Really? _Because trust me Red, you don't know a thing about me"

"Regardless or not, If you hurt the Team, _any _of them, I'll take you down. I can't believe that Batman even allowed you on the Team, not without reason at least"

"On probation"This actually surprises Red Arrow for a second,"Did you really think that Batman and the League would seriously let a international corporate-espionage agent on a Team of supers without probation?"Red Arrow narrows his eyes "Thought so. Anyway if means anything to you, I've run out of time"

"What?"

"The League should be debating on my stay on the Team in a few days, and considering how you're still technically part of the league, you have a say in this." X says as Red Arrow narrows his eyes, "I'll leave that all to you."soon thunder began to strike through the skies of Star City, "Oh and a little piece of advice Red, _try and stay alive_" X says as he stares at Red Arrow, then a large thunder strike soon flashes brightly and Red Arrow finds X gone.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**  
**April 9th, 2011**  
**08:00:16AM EST-Gotham**

Bette feels her lips_, _its still there, she's surprised that even lasted this long, she was so deep in thought that she jolts in surprise as Barbara taps her lightly by the arm.

"Wow, jumpy much?" Barbara says, hands on her hips, tapping her foot as she smirked, "So...how was your date last night?"

"It wasn't a date. "

"Uh-huh, yeah right, kissing in the rain, that wasn't a date"

"Did you follow us?!"

"Woah, I was just kidding." Barbara soon notices the blush on Bette's face, she props herself next to Bette as she bumps at her shoulder. "Oh my god. You did, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." Bette says as her lips start to quiver because the feeling's there.

"I want details. Spill."

"No."

"Why?" Barbara whines.

At that moment the bell had rung and Bette immediately dashed for class, Barbara just rolls her eyes as she follows her.

They both find Dick, Artemis, and Rico talking about the test, well just Artemis, who Dick's pretty sure didn't study because she went out moonlighting last night.

"Just stay whelmed Artemis." He says to Artemis, who cocks an eyebrow, but shrugs as the test is being passed to her.

Outside, a figure infiltrates the roof as he places small devices on the top, he presses the button on his headset. "All clear sir, bombs are in place and ready in 20 seconds"

Halfway into the test Rico and Dick started racing and betting on who would win first, in which all the girls roll their eyes. Soon Dick hears a small and faint but continuous beeping"Do you hear that dude?"Dick says as he nudges Rico, soon Mr Kyle walks up to them and grabs their tests away, and begins lecturing them on cheating.

"Yeah" Rico says between the lectures.

"...that is why you shouldn't cheat"

"Mr Kyle!" Rico and Dick.

"WHAT?!"

Dick answers politely as he responds "Not to be rude or anything, but do you hear that?"

The beeping starts to beat faster.

"Hear what?" Artemis asks, soon she begins to hear it too.

Soon the beeping gets louder enough that everyone hears it, Dick's eyes shoot up as he and Rico duck their heads and shout.

Rico says as he looks to Dick "It sounds like.." Soon the beeping gets extremely loud then finally...stops.

Soon the roof above them explodes as Dick tackles the teacher to the ground as he shouts

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

* * *

A/N:Huntress(Helena Bertinelli). Nuff said.


	28. Destructive Testing

**Eight Hours Earlier**

"I want the truth." Carlos said as Sportsmaster's lips curved up into a grin as he pressed a button on his wrist. Soon a boom tube opened out of nowhere, as the light engulfed both of them, Carlos soon found himself in a dimly lit room.

The lights soon flickered on as the whole room was bathed in a eerie green light, revealing hundreds of tubes, all frozen and covered in ice. Soon a figure stepped up Sportsmaster and Carlos, the man was at least 40-50 years old, he had black hair that was spiked up slightly while small bangs covered his face, and green irises covered by square glasses, a slightly lean and tall build.

The doctor came up to them and gave a small nod to Sportsmaster. "And is this the boy?" The doctor said sternly.

"The kid's name is Carlos Evans." Sportsmaster said as he left.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the boy. Carlos looks to the ground as he racks his brain for a second, unsure of what his answer will be, until he remembers why he's been so depressed this whole time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The sun soon started to set across the hilltop as two people lay on the grass, looking at each other, dazzled and entranced by each other's gaze as the sun was still setting, soon they pressed their lips toward each other as their world began to fade, just them in the front of the sun in a sweet passionate kiss._

_Soon her stomach began to churn slightly and felt as if she was going to be sick, she quickly pulled away from the kiss as she stood up and turned away to face him. Soon he stood up, aware of her discomfort._

_She begins clutching onto her stomach as she begins to feel dizzy and weird, it's been going on for weeks now, 4 weeks to be exact, and she's surprised that she's been able to make it seem unnoticeable to everyone except her._

_She begins to start weeping lightly, and looks at what the consequences of what she had done, what **they** had both done, she's not ready for this...how can she? She doesn't know how he'll react, let alone do when he finds out. What will her parents think of her? What will her school think of her? What about her friends? Most importantly what will hethink of her? How can she tell him that she's-_

_"Diana, what's wrong?" Carlos says as he wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose as his warm breath tickles her skin. She can't do this to him, she can't ask him to carry on this huge burden._

_She soon gets out of his grip as she turns away from him, her eyes begin to turn bright red, she can't hold back the tears anymore, she has to tell him, to tell him._

_"Diana?" Carlos soon asks as he looks at her worriedly, soon he see's her clutch onto her stomach as she takes in a deep breath._

_"What's wrong?"_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Boy?" The doctor soon asks, snapping Carlos out of his memory. "Are you ready?"

Carlos looks back up at the doctor."_She was pregnant, and now she's gone"._ He's knows his answer.

"I'm ready."

**Now**

Soon the classroom was all covered in smoke, ashes and rubble as the students tried to get up, Artemis, Bette, and some other students were knocked unconscious as Dick ran out the classroom.

"Dick!, where are you going?" Barbara shouted as Dick ran out of the classroom, Dick ignored her as he pulled down the fire alarm near the door, and ran out of sight, not looking behind. Rico then shook Barbara out of her trance.

"Rico, where's Dick going?" Barbara asks.

_..._

Dick soon began reach his locker as the rest of the students began to evacuate the building,when he finally got to his locker as the other kids fled to the doors, he looked around as he activated the switch.

"Wayne-tech, RG 06 override access" Dick said as the computer responded.

"Override accepted, access granted" the computer announced as the locker started to shift slightly, soon his suit started ascending from the locker.

"Welcome. Robin"

...

Rico turned to Barbara with a different expression on his face, a expression she never saw, a mixture of anger, sadness, and rage. It was like he was a whole other different person. Soon the teacher and the other students began to evacuate, while Johnny Alvers was trying to wake Bette up, meanwhile Jason's leg was stuck under a large rubble, he called out to his friends who ignored him and began to evacuate the building, leaving, Barbara, Rico, Jason, Johnny, Artemis, and Bette.

Rico picked up Artemis bridal-style as he tucked a lock of her hair behind of her head, and saw a some blood oozing out of her forehead. He then went to Johnny, who tried his best to wake up Bette, who had been knocked out and had a slight gash on her head.

Rico turned to Johnny Alvers who had been trying to shake Bette to wake up. "Alvers, snap out of it, help me get Bette out of here."

Soon everyone begun to evacuate the building, leaving Jason Marks alone by himself. Jason tried his best to get out of the rubble, but his leg was stuck. Soon a shadow behind the smoke begun to clear, soon the figure finally stood out of the shadows revealing himself in a full skin-tight black body suit, a helmet that covered his entire face. Jason looked up in horror as he tried to struggle out, but he felt the rocks gashing his leg open as he kept struggling.

Soon the figure slowly approached Jason, Jason's heart begun to beat faster as He finally stopped in front of him.

"Hello Jason, payback time"

He knew that voice anywhere. "Ca-Carlos?"

...

Soon the ambulances arrived as all the students finally evacuated, everyone was being rushed into hospitals as the fire department arrived. Johnny and Rico carried Artemis and Bette to one of the ambulances as Johnny panicked.

"Doyouthinkshesgoingtobealrig htwhatthehelllisgoingon?!" Johnny said before being shaken by Rico.

"Alvers, snap out of it, I need you to focus," He turns to look at Bette and Artemis as" for Bette's sake" He says sadly.

"What do I do?"

"I need you to take them to the hospital, take care of them"

"What about Dick? What about Jason?"

"I though his friends got them out?" Rico asked.

"No I saw them, Jason wasn't with his buddies"

"Then where could he be?"

Soon the heard a scream, a bit girlish and terrified, but they realized who it was. Soon Barbara ran up to them.

"Barbara where's you're dad?"

"My dad says he's at least 10 minutes out, he'll be here soon" Barbara said, soon her phone begun to buzz static as she tried calling her dad again, Rico and Johnny tried theirs but it didn't work.

"What's going on?" Rico asked.

"I don't know, seems the whole city's going haywire" Johnny said.

Soon Barbara looked around and saw that Dick wasn't here. "Wait where's Dick?"

"I thought he went out"Rico said '_now's not the time __Grayson'__  
_

"Jason's still in there, along with Dick" Johnny said. "Someone has to go in there"

"I'll go" Rico suggested.

"Are you insane?!" Barbara spat out "There's probably a fire or something, besides looks like the roof could collapse at any moment, that and Jason's and Dick are probably on the 6th floor"

Johnny stepped in "Yeah dude, I know you've got some hero-complex going on but-"

"Just trust me, please" Rico pleaded. "I need you to get Artemis and Bette to the hospital, take care of them" He said as he pointed to the ambulance where Artemis and Bette were placed.

Barbara asked, a worried look on her face " What are you going to do?"

Rico's face turned into a grimace as he began to walk back to the the school.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" He said as he ran into the school.

"C-Carlos?" Jason stuttered as he tried to move backward through the rubble, Carlos soon walked menacingly towards him as he spoke.

"Hello Jason, do you remember, do you remember what you did to me?" Carlos said, his voice pained in almost ever word.

"My god, what happened to you?" Jason said as he groaned.

"What happened to me is irrelevant to what will happen to you physically " Carlos said, grinning madly under his mask. Carlos soon pointed his arm as a laser popped out of the back of his hand, the red light pulsing as he readied to fire. Carlos as Jason looked at him in horror, Carlos was about to fire when out of nowhere Rico shouted as he ran up to Carlos, knocking him to the ground as he tried to punch him.

Rico punched Carlos in the face as he said"That's for making me save Jason Marks, and this is for OOOF!" Carlos soon grabbed Rico by the neck as he Jason looked at the scene.

"This is none of your concern, stay out of the way" Carlos said as he threw Rico back, making him hit the wall. Carlos then to went back to Jason, who began begging not to kill him. Rico soon woke up, and ran up to Carlos, and tackled him to the ground, soon Carlos grasped Rico's neck as he slammed him against the wall near the windows.

Jason looked horrified as Carlos began lifting Rico higher, his fingers digging into Rico's neck. Rico couldn't breath, he felt as if the life was being sucked out of him, his chest was tightening as he felt his heart beat slower, the blood soon began to rush all the way to his head, his eyes tearing up as his mind felt like it was being hammered repeatedly.

He was going to die.

"Drop him X" A voice behind them said. Carlos turned around to find Robin aiming preparing to fire his batarangs at him.

"Drop. Him." Robin repeated as Rico gasped for air. Carlos then turned back to Rico's whimpering figure, and saw what he was doing. Carlos then shook his head, the dizziness kicking in, he slightly loosened his grip as Rico started breathing slightly. Soon Sportsmaster interrupted him as he decided what he was going to do.

_"What are you doing?" Sportsmaster said angrily over the radio._

"I-I can't kill him, he's my friend" Carlos whispered back.

_"He is non of your concern" Sportsmaster commanded._

Soon Carlos felt a pain shoot through his entire body, he felt as if he were being shocked, Soon something took over in his brain, the chips were shocking and changing him.

Carlos then thought of an something else. He grinned back at Robin and Jason as he said "Fine, you asked for it then" Carlos said through gritted teeth. Soon Carlos threw Rico out of the 6th story window, Robin, still under the door frame and far from the windows, at the last second then shot his grappling hook, his line shot at Rico, but soon Rico began to fall. Robin's eyes shot up as the line didn't go taut.

Soon Carlos flinched slightly before Robin grabbed Jason as they ran down the hall. Robin then placed smoke bombs as they ran to the library to hide from the Carlos.

"Ohgodohgodohgod, Rico's dead, the twerp's dead because of me" Jason panicked as Robin brought him and hid behind one of the bookshelves.

Soon Robin began to type on his computer, as he looked around, hoping Carlos wouldn't spot him.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying to send I message to the league, X has gone rogue" Robin said as he attempted to call the league, but for some reason it didn't work. _'I'm not even sure how much the message got through" _Robin thought, soon Robin groaned as he tried to send a message, but it failed, as he was unsure if he sent it or not. Soon his computer began to fidget as his screen went static, loud enough for Carlos to hear, Robin covered Jason's mouth with his hand.

Soon Robin heard Carlos' footsteps as he began to creep slowly around the room, Jason's heart began to speed up as Carlos crept around the room to the bookshelf area. Soon Jason let out a small breath as Carlos lips turned into a grin.

Soon the room went dead silent as Robin removed his hand from Jason's mouth, Jason turned to Robin as he looked around. "I think he's gone"

The out of nowhere the book shelf lifted itself up, Carlos threw it across the room as he looked at Robin and Jason.

Soon Carlos pointed his hand, the laser at the back of his hand began to fire again. Robin couldn't move, not without leaving Jason, and he wasn't going to leave him.

Soon out of nowhere another figure tackled Carlos across the room, going out of the library. Robin ran out as he looked at the sight, X was right there fighting Carlos.

"X what are you doing here?"

"I got you message I-" Soon Carlos tackled X and Robin into the hallway, leaving Jason in the library. Soon two other people ran into the library, Johnny and Barbara as the picked him up and began to drag him out.

"Ughh" Jason moaned " What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked as he was being lifted out of the library by Barbara and Johnny.

Johnny shrugged "Saving your sorry ass Marks".

As soon as they were out of the library and into the hallway, Barbara stopped her tracks as he looked at Robin, who was looking back with a sad look on his face, commanding them to leave.

Soon they were out of sight as Robin resumed fighting with Carlos and X. Soon Carlos grabbed both X and Robin's neck and slammed them against the lockers, raising them higher as the air began to leave their lungs.

"X..." Robin said through gritted teeth "Maneuver...16" Soon Robin and X kicked against the lockers, pushing Carlos to the ground, soon they ran to the end of the hallway as they both started throwing disks at Carlos endlessly.

Soon Robin charged at Carlos as he somersaulted in mid-air, throwing batarangs as he took out his eskrima sticks and began to to hit Carlos, X charged from behind as Robin threw a smoke bomb to the ground. X then began to punch Carlos in his faceplate. Carlos then grabbed a bo staff from his back as he began to mercilessly hit both Robin and X at the same time, Carlos then shocked X, he fell to the ground as Carlos ran straight to Dick with his staff, which began to spark. Carlos started shocking Dick as he hoisted him up in the air, Robin felt his entire body go numb as he went limp. Carlos then took out some bombs as he approached the now unconscious Robin. X shook his head as he ran.

X soon tackled Carlos out of the way before her could kill Dick. Carlos dropped the bombs to the floor as he struggled out of his grip, soon floor underneath exploded as the fell through the ground and into the boiler room.

X soon ran as behind one of the pipes as Carlos began to shoot projectiles rapidly around the room, cutting some of the pipes as the projectiles ricochet all across the room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Carlos taunted as he looked around for X. X was in the meantime clutching his arm as he felt the blood trickling down from it from it. The suit's arm was ripped, Eric looked as the ripped part of his began to stitch itself up. "Come out, I thought you were a man" Carlos taunted. X let out a small breath. Then he heard everything go silent.

Soon two arms burst above him as he struggled out of his grip. Carlos threw him across the room. Eric grabbed onto one of the poles and circled around and flew back straight to Carlos, who punched X in the face as he flew to the ground. Soon X threw a punch at Carlos' face, Carlos grabbed it and started to crunch it. X groaned in pain as he felt his fingers being broken. Soon Carlos punched him in the stomach, Eric felt his ribs being cracked as he kept punching him repeatedly. Soon Carlos kneed him in the face, X flew back as he hit one of the broken gas pipes, hissing loudly as X tried to get up. X looked at Carlos as he felt something on both of his shoulders ticking. X looked down as he saw two bomb disks on his shoulders ticking, X tried to get them off has he looked back at Carlos.

"Crap"

...

"Dad!" Barbara shouted as a she ran to her father, who hugged her tightly.

"Barbara, what happened?"

"Dick and Rico, they-some guy he-they're inside" Barbara said out of breath. Barbara then explained about Bette, Artemis, and Jason as Johnny brought Jason to the ambulance.

He hugged her tightly as he patted her back, trying to comfort her."Shhh, Barbara, it's alright everything's going to be alright"

Soon the ground began to start shaking as a large hissing sound erupted through everyone's ears, all the police prepared their weapons as the streets manholes began shooting up until a large boom erupted, The thief flying out as he began tumbling to the ground and into the wall of the courtyard, his back slamming into the wall. As the smoke began to clear, another figure stepped out from under the ground.

"That should have killed you, you son of a-" Carlos said but stopped dead at his tracks to see what was in front him. The thief, who was supposed to be killed by the explosion was getting up, but that isn't what had stopped Carlos. As X tried to get up, nearly his entire suit was ripped, revealing a grey skin-tight suit underneath, soon it began to stitch itself up, the ripped pieces of his suit began to regenerate, as if it was an opened wound that was healing as fast as it was cut.

"Nice trick" Carlos commented as he walked slowly up to the thief, who was clutching his stomach in pain. Carlos was walking up when the commissioner called out, all the cops pointing all their guns at Carlos.

"Surrender, you're surrounded. Put your hands up or we will fire" The commissioner commanded, Carlos ignored him as he began walking closer to the injured thief, "Prepare to fire!" The commissioner said.

_"Warning, magnetic energy field detected"_ The visor computer said as he scanned Carlos' hands.

"Fire!"

Soon the gunfire began to ring through everyone's ears as bullets rapidly approached Carlos. X and Barbara turned away as they heard the bullets.

Nothing happened.

X looked back at Carlos, and was shocked at what he saw. All the bullets, it was as if all stopped right in front of him, all floating. Carlos smirked as the bullets clattered to the ground.

"Let me try" Carlos said, and with the flick of his hands, soon all the guns began floating from all the hands of the police officers and into the air. Carlos soon made all the guns turn to the police, all pointing directly to everyone, including Barbara.

X soon tackled Carlos to the ground, a necklace falling out of his suit as he was being tackled to the ground, all the guns started falling back except for the one pointing to Barbara.

_BANG._

Barbara's cries soon began to echo through everyone's ears.

Everyone stopped as they looked at Commissioner Gordon, who lay on the ground clutching his stomach as the blood started to seep out.

Carlos took X by the neck and tossed him across the courtyard and into the wall, making a crater as his back slammed hard into the wall.

Eric groans as he raises his arm, the laser still intact as the laser pops out of the back of hand, glowing bright pulsing red, soon Carlos raised his hand as the laser popped out of the back of his hand too, their arms aimed to the other.

Soon Carlos and Eric fired at each other the lasers colliding as the waves rippled through the place, the lasers intensified as they both struggled to keep their arms up, soon the lasers began to pulse. The lasers finally backlash rippled as it knocked Eric to the ground, destroying all the windows and cars as everyone else ducked down.

The thief was now bleeding as he was knocked to the wall, he felt as if he had been sliced up and a hammer pounding to his head, he looked over the shadow that was cast upon him, he looked up to see Carlos, the mask covering his entire head and face as he looked down to Eric.

"Pathetic" Carlos said as he looked at X and the rest of the place, soon Carlos shook his head as he realized what happened. _'What the," _he looked around '_what have I done?_

Soon Carlos disappeared, leaving X in dazed.

_"Why didn't he do it?"_

* * *

**Hey guys, Have a Happy New Year of 2013 and hope you had a cool Christmas!(No pun intended.)**


	29. Constructive Interference

**A/N:**_ Okay, so i know that I've been a terrible writer and person lately, since I haven't updated since last year, so as compensation there are some drawings of the thief on my profile. I haven't decided what Rico looks like yet so wait. I'll have it probably posted soon. Also forgive my terrible writing from the last few chapters, I know some people were so disappointed because of Rico not being the thief and Eric being the thief, because they probably felt duped, but just to say sorry for that, I added an extra scene at the end of ch 19, so enjoy. So enjoy, oh and also check out my sorta-ish sequel for my story "Protocol 16", It's kinda a sequel to this one, they both run co-currently with each other. Also on next Saturday, March 30th, I will be posting the first prologue ch. of "Young Justice: Damage Control." It involves Jason Todd, the Team, preventing a gang war in Gotham City. It's not canon for my other stories. It's a more stand-alone series from 'Protocol 16 and Project 10' that I hope you guys will like! Thanks, and I will eventually respond to all the reviews as soon as possible. Enjoy. _

_I wasn't so pleased with this chapter, but I promise that It'll get better! Soon I will add Batgirl, Jason Todd and Huntress, as main characters in the story._

* * *

Eric stood up as he looked, clutching his arm as blood dripped. The Academy looked destroyed, the fires from the building reached the sky, the smoke cleared all the cops looked at Eric as Barbara held her father tight in her arms, her eyes in tears as the ambulance sirens came, he limped away as he disappeared into the fog, not bothering to look back.

"I gotta...ugh...get back to Ted Kord."

...

Dick was on the ground, his body ached as he tried to move, all he could see was a shadow of someone, his eyes began to droop as he heard the cops searching for him and Rico.

Rico was gone, no one could have survived that fall, and he was gonna be found out soon by the cops. He could hear the footprints coming, someone was running, although slowly, he had to get away, but he couldn't. His muscles were weak and his whole body was still in shock. If only he could close his eyes for a little while, yeah...that...would...be..just...fine.

"Robin! Robin! Rob!" a voice screamed, he couldn't tell who it was, his ears were still ringing as the voice drew closer.

"Dude, wake up!" The person said as he picked up Robin, slinging Robin's arm over his neck, Robin finally passed out as the person looked back and forth frantically.

"Snap out of it, Grayson." The person said as Robin passed out, the person looked back as he heard the cops coming, he looked around as their shadows was cast in the dark hallway. "I'm gonna get you outta here." the person slung Robin's arm over his shoulders as he started to carry him._  
_

...

**Wayne Manor****_  
_****20 minutes later****  
****  
**

_"Breaking news! I'm Vicky Vale coming to you live from Gotham Academy, Commissioner Gordon has been shot, I repeat the commissioner has been shot! He, along with many injured students, have been rushed to Gotham General Hospital. It seems unclear as to who or what had caused such a catastrophe, as the entire roof of the academy has been entirely destroyed, firemen and police officers are investigating the scene, it seems that a two missing boys, Billionaire Bruce Wayne's son Richard Grayson, and a another student by Rick John, so far no word as to what has occurred today, I-"_

The tv shut off as a boy looked worried as he bit his lip. The whole city had been hit a few seconds ago, some parts of electricity were turning back on, though some were still shut-off. "Damn Dickie, where are you?"

_Tap._

_What the hell?_

_Tap!_

The tap hit the window as he looked around as he dialed Bruce's number, then he heard it a second time again. He winced as he heard the third time a rock broke through as he looked outside, as he saw someone place another person on the floor, but he couldn't see his face, the dark shadow obscured his figure. the person then started running over the large wall. He looked back at the floor saw someone laying on the ground.

"Dick? Dick! Oh man-" He exclaimed as he jumped down from his window and ran to Dick. "Dick, you gotta wake up! Alfred!"

"Master Todd I- oh dear." Alfred dropped his tray rushing over to Jason and Dick, he groaned. "Master Jason, help me escort Master Richard to Cave."

"You gonna be fine Dick, just stay with us." Jason said as he patted Dick on the face to keep him awake, soon Alfred and Jason opened the Batcave as he began to treat Dick.

"Master Todd, contact Master Bruce." Alfred said as he and Jason placed Dick on gurney. Jason started calling Bruce, who took a while after until he answered. Alfred removed Dick's tunic as he began to treat Dick, Alfred grimaced as he looked over the boy's body, each time Dick had come home injured he would always treat his scars and bruises, but every time he saw them he still grimaced.

Jason kept calling Bruce until he finally answered. "Bruce It's Jason I-'

_"Recognized Batman 02."_

Batman rushed in as he he took off his cowl. "Dick are you alright?" Dick groaned but nodded as he stood up off the gurney."I'm couldn't get here any sooner, the city black out reached the Zeta tubes. What happened?"

"Someone who looked like X, he...attacked the school, tried to kill me. I tried contacting the league and the Team, but something was blocking all communications, X came, he heard the signal I sent - What happened after that?"

"All the students were brought to Gotham General." Jason said. "Dick there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Commissioner's been shot."

"No." Dick said as he tried to stand up, instead he fell to the ground, Jason, Bruce and Alfred helped him up.

"He's in the emergency room."

"I have to go," Dick said as through his clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the stinging pain "Barbara needs me." Dick said as he tried to walk.

"Master Dick, you're still badly injured to make a move."

"Which is why we're taking him to the hospital" Jason nodded at Bruce as he picked up Dick's spare clothes. "Alfred prepare the car in 5 minutes, Jason, call the hospital and make sure to tell them Dick ran home during the attack." He said as he picked Dick up bridal style brought hiim out from the cave with Jason following.

"What about Rico?" Dick asked as Bruce carried him.

No answer.

...

Alfred rushed Dick to the hospital, with Bruce and Jason, after a few quick check ups, Dick rushed to Barbara as fast as he could.

Barbara turned around, the tears in her eyes as she looked a her dad, who was being treated. Barbara turned around and saw Dick. "Dick! You're okay!" Barbara said as her eyes started to tear up again.

"Babs, what happened?"

"Dick, he...he took the bullet for me I-" Barbara collapsed into Dick's arms, she sobbed into his chest as she gripped his shirt. The doctor soon came out of the room, a weary look on his face.

"Well?" Bruce asked uncertainly.

"We're not sure, we've got the bullet out, but so far he isn't recovering, he's in a coma."

"For how long?" Barbara managed to get out.

"We won't know for how long, but he's stable now." The doctor said as Barbara slowly walked in, Barbara stifled a sob as she walked over her father, she looked over her dad as she sat down next to him, and held onto his hand, hoping he'll be fine.

Bruce went to go check on the other doctors on the Commissioner's. Dick and Jason passed all the other students, some were only minor injuries while the rest were fine, just in shock, soon he passed by Bette's room and saw Johnny Alvers sitting next to Bette, who was still asleep same with Artemis who was lying on the bed between Bette and Jason.

Dick walked into the room while Jason stood back as he watched Dick through the glass. Johnny immediately stood up. as Dick started talking. "Is she?"

"She's fine." Johnny sighed. "Bette just got hit by a rock and got knocked unconscious, same with Artemis, she's in the other room with Bette and Jason's got a injured knee." Jason Marks groaned as he tried to move his knee.

"And Rico?" Dick asked sadly, he still had an act to play.

"I dunno, the last time I saw him was before he went inside the-"

"I TOLD YOU DOC! I'M FINE!"

_No_

_It almost sounded like-_

_"_GEEZ DOC I'M FINE!"

Dick and Johnny ran down the hallway past all the other rooms, finally they stopped at room 16, where the voice was being heard from, Dick and Johnny looked through the glass to see-

"DOC LET ME GO I'M FINE!" Rico shouted as he tried to get out of the doctor's clutches to no avail. Rico_  
_

_What the hell?_

Dick and Johnny ran into the room, followed by a two doctors and Bruce, who had heard the conversation all the way from the end. Dick stopped as he looked at Rico, his clothes were torn, he had a small bruise on his head and his was currently having a verbal fight with the doctor.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"This boy's in shock, 16 percent of his body is scarred, he has a minor concussion and refuses to take pain killers!"

"Hey I don't have scars!"

"Rico calm down, you're a state of shock." The doctor protested.

"I'm not, I just got bruised and I needed a check-up, not some huge fight over this!." Rico folded his arms. "I don't have scars."

"He's delusional!" The doctor affirmed. "A lunatic."

"Everyone just calm down," The last doctor said calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Rico, take off your shirt."

"But I don't have-"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Rico grumbled in compliance, he took off his shirt, to reveal nothing but his toned physique, no scars, no bruises, _nothing_.

"See. I told you I don't have any scars." Rico placed his shirt back on. The doctor at the end was confused as everyone was.

"No that's impossible, I swear he had it!" The doc was being dragged out of the room. "It's not possible! He did have bruises! I swear!"

Dick turned to Rico, before he could say anything, Johnny went up to Rico and pulled him into a hug. "Dude, you're alive, but how'd you-"

"I fell out the window, Robin shot a line at the last second, I grabbed onto the line before I could hit the ground." Rico simply said. Dick looked back at Bruce, who gave a slight nod.

Rico was lying.

"Rico, I'm going to go check up on Bette and the others, okay, I'm glad to see your okay dude." Johnny said, Rico raised an eyebrow at him as Johnny left. Rico soon stared down at Dick, who had a confused face.

"Dick, we should go, maybe check up on the others too?" Rico said as he walked out the door, Dick was still as confused as ever. He knew that when he shot the line at Rico it didn't go taunt, Rico couldn't survive a 6 story drop. _What was going on?_

Dick and Rico walked to the room. Bette was still asleep and Jason was at the far end. Rico walked up to Artemis and sat next to her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"..._Wally..." _Artemis moaned in her sleep, a small smile on her face.

The door swung open, a red head dashed over to Artemis' bed.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Rico asked as Dick watched from outside.

"I came as soon as I heard on the news."

"I thought you went to school in Keystone."

Wally's eyebrows jerked up. _Right! totally forgot! "_I was on vacation."

"That doesn't even make any-"

"Artemis are you all right?!" Paula Crock wheeled into the room, with the help of Bruce Wayne. "Thank you Mr. Wayne for bringing me here."

"No problem Ms. Crock. Every parent needs to be there for their child." He added the last part hoarsely. "If you'll excuse me I have to speak with my ward."

"What happened?"

"The school was under attack, we got her out." Rico said.

Paula looked at Wally. "I'm sorry, who are you supposed to be?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Wally, Wally West, I'm apart of her-uh-cooking club..." Rico cocked an eyebrow. "...and I'm...dating your daughter."

She shook his hand. "Oh, nice to meet you."

_Awkward..._

"I'm really sorry, I wish we could have met on better circumstances."

"It's alright, my daughter speaks fondly of you."

"Oh, really?"

_"Wally..."_ Wally jerked his head to Artemis waking up. He grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey babe..."

"Hey... I came as soon as I heard." Artemis' eyes drifted over to her mom.

"Hello Artemis, how are you feeling?"

"Better, my head hurts though." Artemis sat up.

"You had a minor concussion and some injuries, but we got you out." Rico said. "I leave you guys alone okay."

"Thanks Rico." Wally said.

"No prob. I gotta go check on Bette and Johnny anyway." Rico left, closing the curtain.

"I see you've met my mom." The archer said.

"I see why you like him so much." Paula said. Wally blushed.

...

Rico walked over to Bette and Johnny, he walked through the curtain.

"Bette, look I'm so sorry for what I did, I know I've been a jerk. But I want to be there for you. I'm so stupid. I'm such an jerk, I never should have cheated on you with Jennifer, I'm sorry. I want to be better. And seeing you like that, hurt, I'm-I'm sorry." Johnny pleaded with his brown eyes. Rico felt sorry for him.

Bette furrowed her eyebrows, her gaze was on Rico, who seemed to be uncomfortable with this. "Look Johnny, I-"

"You don't have to forgive me Bette, just give me a second chance, I'm-I'm really sorry." Bette saw Rico nod his head slightly, a sad smile on his face.

She sighs. "Fine." Johnny smiles as he plants a kiss on her cheek. Rico looks to the ground as he forces a smile.

"Con-congratulations," Rico said to Johnny, his voice cracked slightly. "You two were made for each other."

"Thanks Rico." Rico forced a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'_I'm such an idiot.'_ Rico thought. "Take care."

"I will." Johnny's brown eyes beamed. Rico left the room. He saw Bruce, Jason, and Dick taking to each other.

"Hey, _Rico_." Dick, his voice dripped with suspicion.

"Hey Dick, I-I'm glad to see you got out." He turned to Jason. "Hello, nice to-er- meet you...uh?"

"Jason Todd." Jason shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Dick I'm glad you got out safe."

"Yeah, so am I. Hey why did the doctor think that you had scars?"

"I-uh don't know, perception wise, I have no idea." Rico rubbed his neck nervously.

Bruce stepped forward. "Rico, did you see what happened?"

"Uh-yeah, I saw a guy in a suit trying to attack Jason Marks. Robin stopped him and I fell, I grabbed onto the ledge, I fell, Robin shot a line at me and I survived." Rico winced in pain as he sat down. His cell rang. "Hello? No, no I'll be there. Right, bye." Rico stood up. "I have to go, you know, vacation."

"You're leaving now, and in a time like this?"

"Sorry Dick, nonrefundable ticket,"

_'Non-refundable ticket my ass.' _Jason thought.

"Besides, my parents are waiting for me." Bruce looked at him questionably. "Look, Dick whatever that thing was. Someone has to stop it."

"When you get back we have to talk." He said seriously.

"Fine Dick. Nice meeting you Jason," Rico glanced at Bette. "Take care of her-I mean them! Take-er care of them. Bye guys." Rico left.

...

Wally stepped out the door, seeing Bruce, and Dick talking. Wally glanced at Artemis and her mom.

"Well?" Wally asked Dick.

"Artemis will be recovered by tonight."

"I know, I mean who did it? Was it X?"

"Wally, we don't know for sure if it was him."

"No, but what I do know is that he _attacked _the school, in broad daylight Dick. He could have killed someone."

"No, there was two of them. Wally, X and who-ever the other guy was. We can't assume anything yet."

"So what do you think? Clone?"

"No, he'as fighting style is different."

"So what now?"

"Now you both get to work." Bruce interrupted. "Wally, get the Team out of their schools. I need you both to coordinate, before this becomes a league matter."

"Wait, what about Artemis."

"She should be fine by the afternoon. I'll take her to the cave." Dick suggested.

"I'll go get the team." Wally nodded and ran toward the exit.

"Wait, where are you going to be?" Dick asked.

"The watchtower. I need to discuss with the league personal matters." Dick nodded as Bruce left. Dick looked at the blonde archer through the window.

"If Rico survived the fall, who saved him?"

...

**Kord Industries, El Paso**  
**16 minutes later**

**"Authorization accepted: Recognized X B27"**

"Uh.. Dr Kord..." Eric mumbled as he lurched out of the Zeta tubes.

"Eric, why are you using the Zeta tubes you're lucky that you weren't transported to- oh god." Eric fell to the ground. Ted ran to catch him. "Eric what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Right...now...I need-" He fell unconscious.

Ted checked his pulse. "He still has a pulse, I have to treat him. Stay with me son."

He fell into a deep sleep.

...

**Mount Justice  
16 minutes later**

"We'll split into two teams, Team A, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss M, KF, Rocket and Zatanna will go and find any traces of the blackout in Gotham. Team B, Artemis and me, will go check the school for any remains and any evidence."

"And what about T?"

"I don't know, until then, we investigate."

* * *

Carlos rushed into the room. Rage in his veins. They used him. Like some pathetic lapdog. He felt like such an idiot, he saw what he was doing, except he couldn't control it. But the problem was, he felt like he wanted to do it, he _needed _to do it. He knew it. He felt like all his life he was being pushed around. By Jason, by his parents. He needed to do it, what's wrong with him?

He walked into Sportsmaster and scientist taking.

"Well double the dosage next time."

"I know, but the results are completely off the scale, I may have to run some tests."

"Still Doc, the enhancements are pathetic."

"Look. Unlike the original suits, including Rex Gray's and Eric's, this suit was built for more offensive terms, and not being bonded with it's user."

"The light will not be pleased."

"Look Lawrence, I'm trying to do the best I can. I-" He noticed Carlos walking in.

"Hello boy, how'd it go?" Sportsmaster asked grimly. Carlos retracted his face-plate.

"How'd it go? How'd _it_ go?! I almost killed my friends you asshole! I would have never agreed to this! I was being controlled. I want out, Diana wouldn't approve of this."

"Except there's one problem with that. Doc?" Sportsmaster gestured to the Doc. Carlos raised an eyebrow. The doctor approached Carlos, and stuck a needle in his neck. Carlos stood still as a drone.

"You weren't being controlled. That was all you. You're anger, you're repressed side. All we did was channel that anger, like a director." The doc said. "It's you're repressed version. In this case, a Dr Jeykll and Mr. Hyde persona." Carlos stood still.

"Well doc?"

"I'm sure he is ready."

"Good, let's go for phase 2."

"Understood."

"Good work...Mr. James."


End file.
